Rapprochement inattendu !
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Un sorcier est partie du monde des ténèbres pour amener Bonnie avec lui et faire d'elle sa femme pour pouvoir gouverner ensemble le monde des ténèbres. Malheureusement pour lui, certaines personnes ne sont pas d'accord et vont tout faire pour l'en empêcher. BAMON romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires sue j'ai reçu pour le dernier chapitre d' « Aventure avec les originel » Je suis très contente de voir que cela vous a plu. Je pourrais bien faire un OS pour l'idée numéro 1 et la seconde idée sera une histoire de plusieurs chapitres vu que tout le monde semble préférer cette seconde idée. **

**Voilà, donc maintenant je reviens sur une autre histoire concernant le Bamon. J'en entends dire "Enfin, super" et d'autre dire "Oh nan encore elle" lol. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Il y'à treize chapitres. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Rapprochement inattendu

**Chapitre 1**

**Résumé ****:** Un sorcier est partie du monde des ténèbres pour amener Bonnie avec lui et faire d'elle sa femme pour pouvoir gouverner ensemble le monde des ténèbres. Malheureusement pour lui, certaines personnes ne sont pas d'accord.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il faisait beau temps à Mystic Falls, le soleil était haut dans le ciel qui dégageait un bleu clair limpide. La ville était calme et tranquille. Les raisons de cette tranquillité et de ce calme plat était le départ de Klaus et de sa famille il y'à trois semaines. En effet, Esther n'abandonnait pas son projet de traquer ses fils et sa fille et de les tuer. Klaus et sa fratrie sont donc partit de Mystic Falls du jour au lendemain sans prévenir. C'était une très bonne nouvelle pour le groupe entier qui profitait de ce calme, cette tranquillité, de l'atmosphère de paix. Ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir vivre sans se préoccuper du lendemain. Enfin bref, c'était la joie, le bonheur, le repos et la vie. La vraie vie d'adolescent qu'ils méritaient.

-"Vous vous rendez compte les filles que depuis trois semaines nous sommes en train de vivre une vie normale" dit Elena buvant un peu de son coca et souriant.

-"Oui, c'est la belle vie et enfin la paix que nous méritions depuis plusieurs temps" dit Caroline en buvant un peu de son milkshake Bounty.

-"Cela veux dire que nous devons rattraper nos notes et faire nos devoirs pour remonter nos moyennes" dit Bonnie en commençant un sujet ennuyeux.

-"C'est vrai, on peut dire merci à Alaric de nous mettre 17 de moyenne en histoire" souffla Elena "on doit rattraper encore beaucoup de chose en plus" se plaignit la brune.

-"En parlant du lycée, vous avez vu le nouveau ?" demanda Caroline avec un sourire prédateur.

-"Oui et je dois dire qu'il est trop canon" dit Elena en finissant son petit gâteau au chocolat.

-"Je ne l'ai pas encore vu moi" dit Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils "Il est là depuis combien de temps?" demanda t-elle.

-"Depuis trois jours" répondit Caroline en finissant son milkshake et en recommandant un autre.

-"Il à de ses yeux" s'extasia Elena en levant les yeux au ciel.

-"Hé, dois-je te rappeler que tu as Stefan et toi Tyler "dit Bonnie à l'égard de ses deux meilleures amie.

-"Oh mais tu ne vois pas que nous parlons de ce beau ténébreux, avec les cheveux aussi noir que Damon et des yeux verts incroyable pour toi?" demanda Elena avec un sourire coquin.

-"Pour moi?" questionna Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Ben oui ma belle, tu es la seule à ne pas avoir de petit-copain et il est grand temps que tu t'en trouve un" expliqua la belle blonde en prenant des mains le milkshake que le serveur lui rapportait.

-"Je ne veux pas avoir de petit-copain pour l'instant" se défendit Bonnie.

-"Nananan, je ne veux pas entendre ceci" dit Caroline en faisant signe de sa tête en même temps. "Tu vas rencontrer ce garçon et voir si vous avez des points en communs" continua la blonde.

-"Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher car Dana lui à déjà proposé de lui faire une visite exclusive du lycée" dit Elena en pouffant "cette petite peste saute sur tout ce qui bouge" rajouta la belle brune. Bonnie souffla d'exaspération avant de céder. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup le choix et c'est vrai qu'elle se sentirait aimé si elle avait un petit-copain.

-"Tu vas voir Bonnie, il est trop sexy" dit Caroline en faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

-"Cela reste à voir" répondit Bonnie en souriant et en se levant.

-"Tu vas où?" demanda Elena.

-"Je dois amener mon père à l'aéroport, c'est déjà l'heure" indiqua la sorcière.

-"Oh, j'avais oublié. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part et dit lui merci de nous avoir payé les places pour le parc d'attraction." dit Elena en souriant affectueusement.

-"Oui, grâce à lui nous avons passé une bonne journée. Il remet ça quand il veut" dit Caroline recevant un coup de pied de la part d'Elena. Bonnie se mit à rire avant de prendre son sac et remettre son manteau.

-"Bon les filles, je vous souhaite un bon concert avec vos amoureux et surtout profitez bien de Lady gaga."

-"Merci Bonnie, je suis désolée que Tyler n'ait eut que quatre billets. Si tu voulais vraiment venir Stefan aurait cédé sa place" dit Elena, gêné que Bonnie se retrouve de côté.

-"C'est gentil de sa part mais allez-y en amoureux, c'est mieux et puis franchement je sais que Stefan aime secrètement les chansons de Lady Gaga" confia Bonnie.

-"Merci Bonnie" dit Elena encore une fois. Bonnie sourit avant de partir du Gill chercher son père et l'amener à l'aéroport.

-"Il faut vraiment qu'elle se trouve un copain car je sens qu'elle se sent seule" dit Caroline " et crois moi ce genre de chose, je connais" rajouta la belle blonde aux yeux bleues.

-"Je suis sûr que le nouveau va lui plaire" dit Elena en buvant le reste de son coca.

-"Au fait, comment va Damon ? " Demanda Caroline curieuse de savoir si Damon faisait toujours la tête à Elena car elle avait choisie Stefan et pas lui.

-"Damon me parle à nouveau et je pense qu'il digère bien la pilule" dit Elena en jouant avec son gobelet. "Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je sois heureuse et qu'avec lui je ne l'aurais jamais été." continua la brune.

-"Il a donc terminé sa crise " en conclu Caroline.

-"Oui mais il n'hésite pas à jouer les connards." soupira Elena en arrêtant de jouer avec son gobelet.

-"C'est Damon ! " dit Caroline finissant son deuxième Milkshake.

-"Hey les filles ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore ici?" demanda un homme. Caroline et Elena se retournèrent pour voir Stefan et Tyler.

-"On allait justement partir Tyler" dit Caroline se levant de son siège.

-"Oui" confirma Elena se levant elle aussi.

-"Oui car le concert commence dans cinq heure et nous avons deux heures de route à faire" se plaignit Stefan "Il faut que nous soyons dans les meilleures places." renchérit le vampire entraînant Elena hors du Grill, suivit de Tyler et Caroline.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était garée devant chez elle, elle avait enfin amené son père à l'aéroport. Une fois là-bas son père l'avait embrassé sur le front et lui avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour obtenir une autre semaine de congé le plus vite possible. Bonnie avait sourit et lui avait donné un bisou sur la joue. Maintenant, elle sortait de sa voiture. Il était 19 heures et il faisait déjà sombre dehors. C'était à cause de l'hiver, les journées étaient plus courtes.

-"Vivement l'été pour que le soleil soit beaucoup plus présent" dit Bonnie à voix haute et en prenant le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres que son père avait négligé de prendre.

-"Que des factures ! " S'exclama Bonnie tout en marchant vers sa porte d'entrée. Pourtant, la sorcière s'arrêta car elle avait entendu un bruit. Elle tendait l'oreille pour mieux écouter et entendit à nouveau un bruit. C'était des grognements. En fait, deux sortes de grognement. Un étant plus faible et plus long et l'autre plus fort mais plus court. Bonnie posa les factures par terre et se dirigea vers le petit chemin au côté de sa maison qui menait au jardin. Ce qu'elle vit la fit crier d'horreur et la mettait hors d'elle.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" cria Bonnie à l'attention de l'homme qui se tenait debout en tenant du bout du bras un animal.

L'homme en question n'était personne d'autre que Damon Salvatore. Il tenait par la peau un chien de moyenne taille qui lui montrait les dents et lui grognait dessus. Damon n'avait plus les traits d'un humain mais les traits du vampire qu'il était. Lui aussi exposait ses crocs et avait l'intention de mordre le pauvre chien. Bonnie n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se concentrer et de donner un anévrisme à Damon qui se mit à crier et à lâcher le chien, qui, ne perdit pas une seconde avant de courir loin d'eux en boitant. Bonnie eut pitié pour le chien, elle arrêta d'infliger l'anévrisme à Damon qui s'arrêta d'hurler. Elle se dirigeait à présent vers la direction où le chien était partit mais elle sentit une main puissante la retenir par le bras.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te prends?" cria Damon, sa tête proche du visage de la sorcière.

-"Ce qui me prends à moi ?" demanda incrédule la sorcière "C'est la meilleure ! Je devrais te poser cette question car c'est toi qui tenait un pauvre chien dans ta main et qui a voulu le bouffer" accusa Bonnie en pointant un doigt devant le visage de Damon avec sa main libre.

-"Sérieux ?" Demanda Damon en lâchant le bras de Bonnie et en reculant de trois pas "Tu m'as refilé un anévrisme car j'allais vider de son sang ce saleté de chien." La voix du vampire était presque moqueuse et Bonnie savait qu'il se retenait d'avoir un fou rire devant elle. Elle se vexa quand même avant de dire :

-"Ce chien est un être vivant et il ne t'as rien fait" protesta Bonnie partant à la recherche du chien. Damon suivit Bonnie avec un demi-sourire collé au visage.

-"C'est-là que tu te trompes car cette bestiole m'a mordu au mollet" grogna Damon.

-"Oh, pauvre Damon. Il s'est fait mordre" dit Bonnie en prenant un air faussement inquiet.

-"Il m'a même grogné dessus" renchérit Damon suivant toujours Bonnie.

Bonnie cherchait après le petit chien grâce aux petits geignements de douleur qu'il faisait quand il posait sa patte par terre. Elle ignorait le discours de Damon disant que c'était quand même un exploit qu'il allait boire du sang d'animal et non du sang d'humain et comme quoi elle n'était jamais contente. Un moment, elle entendait les petits bruits de douleur et s'y dirigea. C'est là qu'elle le trouva. Dans des buissons, tout recroquevillé.

-"Je l'ai trouvé !" s'exclama joyeuse la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

-"Tant mieux, donne-le moi que je le morde un bon coup ce petit microbe" menaça Damon.

-"Dégage Damon" ordonna Bonnie avant de se mettre à genoux. "Allez viens mon petit" dit-elle à l'intention du chien "viens, je ne vais pas te faire du mal"

-"Ce n'est pas vrai ce bordel, il va sortir !" s'impatienta Damon croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine et sa veste en cuir.

-"Qu'est-ce tu fous encore là" s'énerva Bonnie.

-"Ouais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là le clebs? Elle t'a dit de venir" s'énerva Damon aussi.

Bonnie se retourna et infligea un regard meurtrier à Damon. Il mit ses mains en l'air et sourit "Désolé, je croyais que tu le disais à cette saleté de chien" Bonnie ignora le vampire arrogant et s'occupa à nouveau du chien. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, elle ne pouvait pas le prendre car il y'avait plein de ronces et d'épines.

-"Allez viens, je ne veux pas te faire du mal" essaya Bonnie avant de siffler. Le chien l'a regardait bizarrement avant d'avancer tout doucement vers elle. Bonnie sourit mais elle perdit aussitôt le sourire quand elle sentit Damon s'accroupir à côté d'elle et de regarder le chien méchamment. Le chien recula au plus profond du buisson tout en grognant et en montrant les dents.

-"Damon j'allais réussir à le faire venir" s'irrita Bonnie poussant Damon loin d'elle pour qu'il tombe par terre mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-"Dois-je comprendre qu'il t'aime bien alors que moi non?" demanda Damon se relevant "Car moi je passais juste t'embêter quand il est sortit de nul part et à commencer à grogner sur moi et me mordre au mollet" expliqua Damon ne cachant pas son intention du départ envers Bonnie.

-"Normal qu'il ne veut pas te voir" répliqua Bonnie "En plus tu l'as traumatisé en lui montrant ta moche tronche de vampire" rajouta Bonnie en tendant la main vers les buissons soigneusement. Damon écarquilla les yeux et soupira d'agacement.

-"Même avec ma tronche de vampire comme tu dis, je suis super sexy"

-"Damon, ne reste pas là ou il ne viendra jamais" s'impatienta Bonnie.

-"Normal, il à peur que je le mords maintenant" dit le vampire fier.

Bonnie roula les yeux en l'air avant de s'allonger par terre et de mettre sa deuxième main dans le buisson. Damon regardait Bonnie qui était allongé et son regard tomba sur son derrière. Il sourit malicieusement mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas perdre la vue de si tôt. Bonnie était proche du chien qui ne montrait plus les babines.

-"Allez-viens, je vais t'aider et te soigner" assura Bonnie en souriant. Le chien se releva et gémit de douleur à cause de sa patte. Il s'avança encore plus de Bonnie qui réussit à encercler le chien et à le sortir tout doucement de là. Bonnie se mit à genoux tout en portant le chien qui n'était pas si petit et si léger que cela. Elle se releva ensuite tout en parlant au chien.

-"Enfin, cette saleté de chien daigne enfin montrer son visage" dit le vampire en s'approchant de Bonnie et du chien. La sorcière se détournait de Damon et commença à marcher vers sa porte d'entrée quand Damon bloqua son chemin en un clin d'œil. Le chien se mit à grogner et Damon posa toute son attention sur lui. Il mit son doigt en face du visage du chien.

-"Tu devrais être heureux que je ne te vide pas de ton sang petit...Ahhhhhh" Damon n'avait pas eut le temps de finir sa menace que le chien avait mordu son doigt et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Bonnie fermait les yeux et donnait une petite caresse au chien qui lâcha le doigt de Damon. Bonne rouvrit les yeux pour voir du sang s'écouler du doigt du vampire. La morsure se refermait doucement et Damon contemplait furieux sa guérison. Bonnie profita de ce moment pour courir vers sa porte d'entrée. Damon le vit et utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour l'en empêcher. Elle ouvrit en un clin d'œil sa porte et entra dans sa maison avec le chien dans ses bras en évitant de justesse Damon qui se prit le mur invisible en pleine face. Bonnie se retourna pour voir Damon lui donner un regard assassin.

-"Donne-moi tout de suite ce sale chien que tu tiens dans tes bras" grinça Damon.

-"Non" répondit Bonnie.

-"Bonnie" prévient Damon.

-"Laisse-le tranquille un peu. Ce n'est qu'un chien !" s'exclama Bonnie ahurie que Damon en fasse une obsession.

-"Il m'a mordu deux fois ! " Se défendit Damon en mettant une main sur sa hanche.

-"Tu m'as mordu une fois ! " dit Bonnie ravivant un souvenir assez douloureux.

-"Ce n'est pas la même chose" répliqua aussitôt Damon.

-"Non c'est pire, je pourrais te tuer pour me l'avoir fait." rappela Bonnie, elle voulait qu'il sache que c'était ridicule de tuer ce chien car il l'avait mordu. Damon allait répliquer mais la jeune sorcière ferma la porte au nez au vampire arrogant et gamin qui tapait à présent comme un malade.

-"Ne t'en fait pas mon petit, il va s'arrêter tout de suite où je vais le brûler" Dit Bonnie en caressant un petit peu le chien. Deux secondes après, Bonnie n'entendit plus taper à la porte. Damon avait comprit le message.

-"Une fois qu'il sera dans la rue, seul, en train de chercher à manger, je le tuerais" dit Damon avant de partir du porche de Bonnie.

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air avant de poser le chien sur son canapé du salon. Il était sale de partout, il puait et semblait trembler. Il avait un regard malheureux et Bonnie sentit son cœur se serrer.

-"Je vais prendre soin de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas." rassura Bonnie avant de prendre la patte avant du chien et de tâter un peu. A peine eut-elle appuyé un peu plus fort, le chien se mit à gémir de douleur. "Il semble que tu as foulé la patte avant gauche" dit tout haut Bonnie.

-"Je ne suis pas très forte pour guérir les animaux. L'autre fois j'ai vu un oiseau tomber de son nid et j'ai voulu le guérir mais je n'ai pas réussit" dit Bonnie en parlant au chien qui trembla plus en entendant ceci. Bonnie se mit à rire "Je ne te rassure pas on dirait mais t'inquiètes, je vais réussir ce coup-ci" assurala belle métisse. Elle prit la patte du chien et ferma les yeux, elle récita une formule et la patte du chien s'enveloppa d'une lueur orangé. Une fois le sort finit, Bonnie rouvrit les yeux et appuya un peu fort sur la patte du chien qui ne gémit plus du tout. Au contraire, il se mit debout et sauta du canapé en balançant sa queue. Bonnie sourit au chien qui vint vers elle et lécha sa main.

-"Tu connais mon petit secret maintenant. Je suis une sorcière mais une gentille." dit Bonnie en caressant le chien.

-"J'aimerais dire que tu es mignon mais franchement tu es mouillé, sale et tu sens mauvais" rajouta Bonnie en prenant le chien "Je vais te faire prendre un bain. Désolée si tu n'aimes pas"

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Bonnie posa le chien dans la baignoire.

-"Surtout tu ne bouges pas" dit-elle en préparant une serviette par terre et une pour le chien après. Elle prit du shampooing, celui de son père. "Je n'ai que celui-là, tu sentiras bon l'homme" plaisanta Bonnie. La jeune femme prit ensuite le pommeau de douche et commença à allumer l'eau et à la régler à bonne température. Le chien en voyant cela voulait sortir du bain mais Bonnie l'en empêcha. Elle commença à laver le chien et à lui mettre le shampoing pour le rincer par la suite. Une fois finit le chien en fut ravi et sortit tout seul de la baignoire. Il se secoua et éclaboussa un peu Bonnie qui rigolait. Elle mit ensuite la serviette sur lui et le sécha en le frottant. Une fois finit Bonnie caressa à nouveau le chien avant de sentir plusieurs choses bizarres. Elle inspecta de plus près la peau du chien pour découvrir des tiques.

-"Ou la la, il faut que je t'enlève ça avant que ces suceuses de sang te rendent malade" Dit Bonnie en fermant la porte de la salle de bain pour que le chien ne se sauve pas. Elle prit donc dans l'armoire à pharmacie un petit objet jaune qui enlevait spécialement ces bestioles. Elle avait ce petit objet grâce à sa grand-mère qui avait eut plusieurs chats. A chaque fois que ses chats revenaient ils avaient bien souvent des tiques.

Bonnie commença donc à enlever une par une les petites bêtes en les tuants bien. En tout elle avait enlevé 27 tiques sur tout le corps du chien. Normalement, il n'avait plus rien.

-"Depuis combien de temps tu traînes dans les rues pour être infester de ces bestioles?" demanda Bonnie en prenant le chien contre elle et en le câlinant "Pauvre bête". Le chien lécha la joue de Bonnie qui rigolait. "En tout cas je te trouves très affectueux"

La jeune sorcière se releva et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, elle se dirigea à la cuisine et coupa en plusieurs bouts trois saucisses qu'elle donna au chien. Il mangeait à une vitesse incroyable, il avait déja terminé.

-"Tu mourrais de faim apparemment"

Finalement Bonnie remonta au premier étage suivit du chien. Il était déjà 21 heures, Caroline, Tyler et Elena, Stefan devaient être devant la scène en train d'écouter le concert de Lady Gaga. Son père devait probablement être arrivé à son hôtel. La jeune sorcière ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et le chien s'engouffra dedans avant de monter sur le lit de Bonnie et de s'installer près de son oreiller. La jeune femme souriait à cette vue. Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son père. Elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander.

-"Allô?" dit Tom Bennett.

-"Papa c'est moi" dit Bonnie en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil au coin de sa pièce et en regardant le chien qui s'endormait.

-"Bonnie, tout va bien?" demanda son père.

-"Oui en fait j'ai une très grosse faveur à te demander" commença Bonnie en croisant ses jambes.

-"Et quelle est donc cette faveur?" questionna Tom.

-"J'ai trouvé un petit chien devant la maison, je l'ai soigné, lavé, nourri ..." commença Bonnie mais son père la coupa.

-"Non, pas de chien à la maison Bonnie. Je te l'avais déjà dit il y'a deux ans de cela. Je croyais que tu avais comprit" s'énerva Tom.

-"Mais papa "protesta Bonnie.

-"Non Bonnie"

-"Je lui ai enlevé 27 tiques, je lui ai donné à manger et il à tout fini en moins de trente secondes." expliqua Bonnie "Je m'occuperais bien de lui je te le promets" continua la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

-"Bonnie" souffla à l'autre bout du fil son père.

-"Si je le remets dehors il va me détester" argumenta Bla jeune métisse" je vais me détester aussi" rajouta t-elle

-"Bonnie" dit à nouveau son père.

-"C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour lui" cria Bonnie en repensant aux dernier mots de Damon contre sa porte _"Une fois qu'il sera dans la rue, seul, en train de chercher à manger, je le tuerais"_ "En plus cela me ferait une compagnie" dit Bonnie en dernier argument.

-"Bon très bien" capitula Tom

-"Oh merci papa, je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aime tu le sais?" demanda Bonnie sautant de son fauteuil un poing en l'air.

-"Amène le au vétérinaire demain au cas où il à une maladie, c'est moi qui paye pour ce coup-ci" dit Tom.

-"Papa tu es trop géniale" conclu Bonnie "Merci bisous" dit-elle avant de raccrocher au nez de son père et de sauter dans son lit à côté du chien qui ouvrit ses yeux.

-"Tu es officiellement à moi" rigola Bonnie avant de prendre la tête du chien et de lui déposer un baiser. Le chien aboya avant de reposer sa tête et de fermer ses yeux. Bonnie le détaillait, elle ne savait pas qu'elle race c'était mais maintenant qu'il était propre, il était beau. Il avait des poils noirs avec une longue queue. Pour son âge, Bonnie ne savait pas trop mais il était jeune. Comment elle allait l'appeler. C'était un beau mâle en plus. Pendant plus d'une heure Bonnie cherchait après un joli prénom quand finalement elle s'arrêta sur un prénom qui correspondait parfaitement à ce petit bout de chou

-"Heron"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Voilà pour ma nouvelle histoire sur le Bamon. Jespère que le début vous plaît. Dans le prochain chapitre il y'aura la rencontre entre Bonnie et le nouvel élève de l'école. Je tiens à préciser que le chien n'à rien avoir avec le nouvel élève. Il est juste là pour dire que Bonnie ne se sens pas seule et pour dire d'embêter Damon, il à un rôle assez important même. J'ai pleins de projets. **

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du début de mon histoire en me laissant une review. **

**Bonne journée ou soirée. **

**Bisous.**

**xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nanak :** Moi aussi, écrire les disputes Kennett vont me manquer jusqu'à ce que j'écrive la suite lol. Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Alicia :** Merci d'avoir commenté mon premier chapitre, cela me fait plaisir. Le chien n'a aucun rapprt avec le nouvel élève ou le sorcier. C'est une petite compagnie pour Bonnie :-)

**Johanne :** Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font toujours plaisir (^-^)

**Lexiesomerhal **: Les chapitres seront posté avec la même fréquence qu' « Aventure avec les originels » car l'histoire Bamon est complètement terminée. Bonnie va aussi tombé sous le charme du nouvel élève qui ressemble beaucoup à Damon. En fait dans ma tête je l'imagine comme le danseur de la comédie musicale Dracula lol. Merci pour ton commentaire.

**Saaarah :** Merci pour ton commentaire et le compliment, il me va droit au cœur. Bonnie va sortir avec le nouvel élève, je peux te le confirmer.

**Mlle Anonymous :** Merci de ton commentaire :-) Tu verras un peu ce qu'il se passe entre le nouvel élève et Bonnie dans ce chapitre.

**Salom :** Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire gentil :-) Je suis contente que tu aimes bien le chien. Son rôle sera peut-être… Je ne le dis pas car tu vas le découvrir en lisant les chapitres lol. Je suis méchante, je sais.

**Fredouille : **De rien c'est gratuit (^-^), merci pour la review, la suite aujourd'hui exceptionnellement.

**M :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Eh oui ! Il faut retrouver nos bonnes habitudes avec Damon. Il y'aura 13 chapitres en tout. J'espère que cette histoire va te plaire.

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre:** Rapprochement inattendu

**Chapitre 2**

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain matin Bonnie amena Heron au vétérinaire. Il lui avait enlevé encore trois tiques qui avaient échappé à l'œil vigilant de Bonnie. Le chien avait certainement dû être abandonné ou alors il s'était enfui loin de chez lui. Il s'avérait aussi que cet adorable chien soit un Labrador. Eh oui, c'était un chien de race et il allait être plus gros que prévu. Pour son âge, le vétérinaire avait dit à Bonnie qu'il avait 3 mois à tout casser. Après le vétérinaire, la jeune sorcière passa au magasin spécial canin et félin. Elle acheta plusieurs paquets de croquette, une longue laisse, un joli collier et des jouets et une grande niche. Une fois tout cela fait, elle remonta dans sa voiture avec Heron pour retourner chez elle. Son jardin en vue, Bonnie pouvait voir Caroline et Elena devant la porte. La jeune femme de couleur caramel sourit en les voyants. Elles étaient pressées de voir Heron car depuis qu'elle leur avait envoyé une photo de lui, elles avaient craqués et voulaient absolument le voir.

-"Ce sont mes meilleures amies" dit Bonnie à Heron qui dormait sur le siège avant.

Quand elle gara sa voiture et qu'elle sortit de celle-ci, Caroline n'attendit pas pour ouvrir la portière du côté passager et prendre Heron dans ses bras. Bonnie, n'avait même pas eut le temps de lui dire de faire attention au cas où il voulait la mordre. Cependant, Heron n'en fit rien. Il se laissait caresser par Caroline et maintenant Elena.

-"Il est trop mignon ! " S'exclama Caroline en ne le laissant pas une seconde à Elena qui fronçait les sourcils.

-"Oui, je l'aime déjà" répondit Bonnie avant d'ouvrir sa porte d'entrée et d'inviter ses amies à venir à l'intérieur.

-"Damon est horrible d'avoir voulu en faire son dîner" dit Elena en crissant son nez de dégoût.

-"Il a eut de la chance que tu sois là pour le sauver" continua Caroline lâchant Heron qui courut vers Bonnie pour monter sur ses genoux.

-"Tu vas le garder sur tes genoux?" demanda Elena.

-"Euh oui pourquoi?" demanda Bonnie ne voyant pas ou Elena voulait en venir.

-"C'est un labrador et il ne pourra plus monter se coucher sur tes genoux dans trois mois" expliqua Caroline "par contre sur moi oui !"

-"Tant pis, il est trop mignon" souriait Bonnie en caressant les oreilles du chien qui fermait les yeux.

-"Il adore ça " fit remarquer Elena en souriant.

-"Et si on allait ensemble le promener" proposa Bonnie mettant le collier qu'elle avait acheté autour du cou d'Heron et de lui mettre la laisse.

-"Je peux le tenir?" demanda Elena les yeux suppliant. Bonnie souriait avant de donner la laisse à sa meilleure amie.

-"Et moi je pourrais aussi ?" demanda Caroline.

-"Bien sûr, et après c'est moi" dit Bonnie "chacun son tour, comme ça pas de jalouse"

Les trois filles partirent pour aller promener Heron qui marchait tout heureux. Il tirait fort sur la laisse pour aller vers les arbres et faire à chaque fois trois gouttes. Le tour de Caroline, vint et ensuite c'était celui de Bonnie. Elles étaient maintenant devant le parc mais elles ne voulaient pas trop entrer. Il ne fallait pas trop abuser sinon Heron allait vite être fatiguée. Tout le long de la route, les filles discutaient de tout et de rien quand Caroline mit une main devant Bonnie pour l'arrêter.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?" demanda Bonnie confuse.

-"Là-bas, c'est lui" dit la blonde en pointant du doigt un garçon. Bonnie regardait la direction que Caroline pointait pour voir un garçon assez grand, il avait les cheveux noirs et avait l'air d'être assez musclé.

-"C'est Adam Flaningan, le nouveau gars de l'école dont on te parlait hier » expliqua Elena "Il à l'air d'être tout seul, ah non, il y'à Dana"

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait un samedi avec lui?" demanda Caroline en plissant les yeux.

-"Ils ont rendez-vous ensemble. Non, c'est trop tard pour Bonnie" s'attrista Elena.

-"Les filles, il y'à d'autre gars sur terre." dit Bonnie en s'abaissant pour caresser Heron qui attendait assis.

-"Il marche en notre direction" dit Elena en donnant un coup de coude à Caroline et Bonnie qui la regardait étrangement. Bonnie ignorait Elena et se releva pour se mettre droite. Le fameux Adam s'approchait avec Dana et passait à côté du groupe quand Heron commença à se mettre debout et à aboyer fort et à grogner vers eux. Bonnie retenait Heron et lui disait de se calmer.

-"Tu pourrais faire taire ce chien Bonnie, il m'a fait peur" dit Dana en regardant le chien de façon méprisante. Pourtant Heron ne semblait pas aboyer contre elle mais plutôt Adam. Le jeune homme s'arrêta et regardait longuement le chien.

-"Heron, arrête tout de suite" ordonna Bonnie une énième fois.

Heron s'arrêta d'aboyer et se rassit par terre mais regardait toujours Adam en grognant.

-"Je suis désolée, je crois qu'il n'aime pas les hommes" s'excusa Bonnie auprès du nouvel élève. Adam la regardait à présent et Bonnie en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait des cheveux aussi noirs que le charbon et des yeux aussi verts qu'une émeraude. Il était d'une beauté surnaturelle. Il faisait la même taille que Damon et avait la même carrure que le vampire. Il avait le même goût pour les habits noirs.

-"Ce n'est pas grave ne vous en inquiétez pas. Il à l'air d'être jeune et doit être craintif. Il à quel âge?" lui demanda le jeune homme. Bonnie resta stoïque en entendant la voix suave de l'homme en face d'elle. C'est quand elle le voyait la regarder qu'elle lui répondit.

-"Oh d'après le vétérinaire ce matin il à Trois mois" répondit Bonnie avec un grand sourire. Elle en oubliait presque la présence de Caroline et Elena.

-"Vous l'avez trouvé?" demanda à nouveau le jeune homme.

-"Oui, hier soir dans mon jardin et j'ai décidé de le prendre. Enfin, j'ai eu l'autorisation de mon père." expliqua Bonnie.

-"Eh bien il en a eu de la chance" dit le jeune homme en souriant. Bonnie n'avait jamais vu des dents aussi blanches et parfaite.

-"Bon Adam ! " S'impatienta Dana, n'aimant pas que son futur copain parle à Bonnie.

-"Oh je suis mal poli, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Adam Flaningan, je suis le nouveau du lycée" dit l'homme en tendant la main à Bonnie. La jeune sorcière sourit et accepta de secouer la main du jeune homme.

-"Je suis Bonnie Bennett, on sera donc dans le même lycée."

-"Bonnie, c'est un jolie prénom" complimenta Adam, ce qui fit rougir Bonnie.

-"Euh ...merci" dit Bonnie. Adam se retourna vers Caroline et Elena qui avaient regardés l'échange en entier.

-"Vous vous êtes Caroline Forbes et vous Elena Gilbert" devina Adam avant de recevoir des sourires et des signes de tête.

-"Bon Adam, on y va ?" demanda Dana.

Adam roula les yeux en l'air et soupira avant de placer un faux sourire à Dana. Cette action fit rirent les trois amies, pendant que Dana les fusillait du regard.

-"Je vous dis à Lundi dans ce cas" dit Adam avant de s'abaisser et de donner une petite pichenette sur le front d'Heron qui se remit à aboyer et à montrer ses dents. Adam se releva vite. "Oui je m'en vais Heron" dit Adam avant de partir avec Dana. Quand, ils furent loin Elena et Caroline se mirent à crier comme des dingues et à se taper dans les mains. Bonnie souriait.

-"Bonnie je crois que tu lui plais, il te dévorait des yeux" s'extasia Caroline.

-"Oh oui et comment il à complimenté ton prénom en plus" rajouta Elena sautillant d'excitation pour Bonnie qui ne bougeait pas en repensant à toute la scène.

-"Hé ho, il y'à quelqu'un?" demanda Caroline en touchant l'épaule de Bonnie.

Bonnie sortit de ses pensées et regardait ses deux meilleures amies.

-"Je crois que toi aussi tu as flashé pour lui" dit fière Caroline en prenant Bonnie par les épaules.

-"Non" répliqua aussitôt Bonnie.

-"Bonnie ! " dirent Elena et Caroline

-"Bon d'accord il est mignon et j'adore ses yeux et sa voix" avoua Bonnie marchant à nouveau avec Heron.

-"Par contre Heron ne semble pas l'apprécier" fit remarquer Elena.

-"Non mais il à fait ça à Damon aussi, donc je crois qu'il n'aime pas les hommes." dit Bonnie en faisant une hypothèse.

-"Pour Damon c'est normal, il à voulu le bouffer" rappela Caroline.

-"Ce n'est pas faux" dit Bonnie.

Le reste de la discussion était centré sur Adam puis le concert de Lady Gaga. Elena et Caroline avaient été heureuse d'y aller mais Stefan et Tyler encore plus. Elena n'avait jamais vu Stefan chanter à ce point et se lâcher. Finalement, Bonnie et les filles rentrèrent avec Heron. Il était heureux d'être rentré et buvait sa gamelle remplie d'eau.

-"Il est trop mimi" dit Elena.

-"Oui, il l'est mais je dois m'en aller maintenant. Cette après-midi je vais avec Tyler aider sa maman" se plaignit Caroline.

-"Oui, bien moi je vais avec Stefan passer le week-end en amoureux chez lui." dit toute coquine Elena.

-"Y'en a une qui va passer de bons moments au moins" dit Bonnie en rigolant. Elle reçue une tape de la part d'Elena.

-"Et toi tu vas faire quoi?" demanda Caroline.

-"Je vais rester ici à faire mes devoirs et à essayer d'apprendre à Heron à ne pas faire pipi dans la maison." dit Bonnie.

-"Okay, bonne après-midi Bon" dirent en même temps Elena et Caroline avant de partir sans oublier de donner un câlin à Heron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L'après-midi se déroulait bien pour Bonnie. Elle avait vu les deux épisodes de Buffy et maintenant elle zappait un peu. Ne savant pas trop quoi regarder. Un moment, elle sentit Héron partir de ses genoux et aller dans la cuisine. Curieuse, elle le suivit et le vit démarrer son petit pipi. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea à vitesse grand V vers le jardin où il termina son besoin naturel à côté d'un arbre.

-"Heron, on fait pipi dehors" gronda légèrement Bonnie.

-"Heron? C'est quoi de ce prénom?" demanda une voix grincheuse.

Bonnie se retourna pour voir Damon dans son jardin les bras croisés. Il ne les gardait pas longtemps croisées car Heron se mit à grogner et à courir vers lui. Damon se mit à courir dans le jardin suivit d'Heron, toujours en grognant. Bonnie se mit à rire en voyant cette scène. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à voir Damon courir pour ne pas se faire mordre par un chien. C'était drôle et bizarre à la fois. Un moment, Damon s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à Heron qui ne s'arrêtait pas lui. Au contraire, il se cogna contre Damon et mordit son mollet. Le vampire cria légèrement et secouait sa jambe pour qu'Heron le lâche mais le chien n'en démordait pas.

-"Bonnie, fais quelque chose où je vais le tuer" prévient Damon. Bonnie arrêta de rire et siffla après Heron. Le chiot noir s'arrêta et vint après Bonnie qui le prit dans ses bras. Heron lécha la joue à Bonnie qui souriait. Damon vint près de Bonnie pour se faire à nouveau grogner dessus.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda sèchement Bonnie.

-"Quoi? Je me fais mordre encore une fois par ce petit rat et toi tu ne t'excuses même pas?" demanda ahurie Damon. Heron montrait ses babines.

-"Pourquoi le devrais-je? Il fait que défendre son territoire." expliqua Bonnie.

-"Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce petit cabot sait déjà qu'il habite ici?" demanda Damon en roulant ses yeux en l'air.

-"Il est très intelligent." défendit Bonnie en faisant un petit bisou sur la tête d'Heron qui se calmait.

-"Elena est avec mon frère au manoir et n'arrêtent pas de se sucer le visage. Je suis allé chez Alaric mais il n'est pas là. Je me suis dis que j'allais faire un petit tour dans les parages quand je t'ai entendu parler et dire Heron" expliqua Damon en regardant son pantalon troué.

-"Maintenant que tu as fait ton tour et que tu sais que mon chien s'appelle Heron tu peux partir." dit Bonnie en lâchant Heron. Damon se reculait plus loin et regardait soigneusement les attitudes du chien. Il tournait autour de lui mais ne grognait plus.

-"J'en reviens pas que tu as adopté cette saleté de chien. Il m'a remordu aujourd'hui et à troué mon pantalon" dit tout haut Damon en regardant Bonnie.

-"Si tu es là pour me dire ça, dégage" répliqua froidement Bonnie. Heron s'arrêta de tourner autour de Damon.

-"Quand Elena à dit à Stefan que tu avais un mignon petit chien, j'ai failli m'étrangler." continua Damon sans prendre en compte ce que Bonnie lui avait dit une seconde avant "Déjà il n'est pas mignon, il est affreux. En plus, il ne m'aime pas"

-"Là c'est moi qui va s'étrangler, tu as voulu le vider de son sang" rappela Bonnie.

-"Il avait l'air misérable" se défendit Damon.

-"Bon sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda Bonnie savant que la discussion sur Heron était inutile.

-"Te dire que je n'aime pas ce Adam Flaningan" dit enfin Damon. "Il me dit quelque chose et c'est un nouvel élève, donc fait attention. Tu as vu son style ! Il m'a copié"

-"Tu ne l'as même pas rencontré et c'est un type bien" répliqua rapidement Bonnie.

-"Dois-je te rappeler qu'à chaque nouvel élève qu'il y'a eut, il y'a des morts" dit de manière intelligente Damon.

-"Hey, cela fait trois semaines que nous sommes tranquille, sans menace. Alors ta paranoïa n'est pas la bienvenue ici. Il est super gentil et mignon, alors laisse-le tranquille ce pauvre garçon" s'emporta Bonnie. Heron grogna à nouveau sur Damon qui avait une grande envie de le faire taire.

-"Il n'est même pas beau, tu as vu ces yeux de fille ! Tout le monde sait que les yeux les plus beaux, c'est les yeux bleue" Se moqua Damon en croisant les bras. "Comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure, il me copie mon style et sur lui sa fait moche" rajouta le vampire. "Je te dis qu'il ne m'inspire pas confiance "

-"A moi si. Quand je lui ai serré la main je n'ai rien senti Sherlock"

-"Ce n'est qu'une mise en garde que je te donne. Mais s'il fait un truc louche, ne viens pas me voir après en pleurant." se plaignit Damon.

-"Même s'il fait un truc louche, je ne viendrais pas te voir en pleurant." rétorqua Bonnie.

-"Hey, j'essaye d'être gentil"

-"Et c'est bizarre et étonnant "

-"Pourquoi cela t'étonnes que je sois gentil avec toi?" demanda confus Damon.

-"Car tu es tout sauf gentil avec moi" dit Bonnie en bougeant sa tête en avant.

-"J'ai fait des erreurs et je me suis excusé plusieurs fois. Je te jure que je ne ferais plus rien pour te faire du mal, Bonnie. Crois-le ou pas mais j'essaye vraiment de me racheter." dit sincèrement Damon. Bonnie le croyait vraiment et elle allait lui dire de ne pas s'en faire mais elle ne pouvait pas. Damon était en grande partie l'origine de ses souffrances. Indirectement il avait provoqué la mort de sa grand-mère. Il avait transformé sa mère en vampire. Elle ne pouvait pas encore lui pardonner. Même s'il avait fait des efforts depuis qu'Elena lui a dit qu'elle choisissait Stefan et qu'il avait prit conscience qu'il était en fait heureux du choix de la jolie brune.

-"Tes efforts sont appréciés Damon mais je ne peux pas te pardonner maintenant. Si tu pouvais encore faire plus d'efforts en m'évitant tes âneries et de m'emmerder, cela irait même beaucoup plus vite" dit Bonnie pour ne pas trop tomber dans les regrets, les larmes, et le cœur serré.

-"Désolé de t'apprendre que je préfère la méthode longue et amusante que courte et ennuyeuse" répondit Damon avec un sourire satisfait. Bonnie sourit un instant avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-"Maintenant tu peux partir et me laisser tranquille." dit-elle en croisant ses bras.

Damon allait partir mais il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur son bas de pantalon. Il baissa la tête pour voir qu'Heron faisait pipi sur sa jambe. Quand il eut terminé, Heron se promenait dans le jardin comme si de rien n'était. Damon regardait son pantalon puis Bonnie qui le regardait avec un sourire. Son regard se posa sur Heron qui marchait tranquillement dans le jardin. Soudain, Damon se dirigea à vitesse vampirique vers le chien mais Bonnie utilisa ses pouvoirs pour envoyer loin de son jardin, Damon.

-"Ne reviens pas ici où je te jure que je vais te cramer" entendit hurler Damon alors qu'il se relevait. Il s'essuya correctement avant que son regard se posa sur la vieille voisine de Bonnie. Elle le regardait bizarrement et Damon sortit son sourire charmeur.

-"Elle à de la force et elle plaisante quand elle dit qu'elle veut me cramer." dit Damon en remettant bien sa veste. La vieille femme le regardait incrédule donc il rajouta "Elle dit ça mais elle m'adore"

Avec cette phrase, il partit doucement au Grill.

Bonnie, elle, félicita Heron.

-"C'est bien mon chien tu as fait pipi dehors." Heron lécha la joue de Bonnie en échange de quelque caresse avant que les deux ne rentrent à la maison.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il était 9 heures du matin quand les cours commencèrent en ce lundi paisible. Bonnie était angoissé d'avoir laissé Heron, seul, à la maison. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bon pour un chien aussi jeune d'être seul à la maison, il pouvait faire des bêtises ou se sentir seul. Elle lui avait donné des jouets à mâchouiller, à manger un tout petit peu et avait rempli sa gamelle à fond, d'eau. Elle priait pour qu'il ne fasse rien de grave. Tout à coup, Bonnie sentit qu'on tapait à son épaule. Elle se retourna pour voir Adam lui sourire. En échange, elle souriait à son tour.

-"Comment tu vas?" demanda le jeune homme.

-"Très bien et toi?" demanda en retour Bonnie.

-"Je vais bien aussi" répondit Adam en souriant.

Elena et Caroline n'avaient rien raté et se mettaient à rire. Stefan, regardait les filles rire en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Mademoiselle Forbes et Mademoiselle Gilbert, mon cours ne vous intéresse pas?" demanda Mr. Ponchant leur prof de Mathématique. Elena et Caroline arrêtèrent de rire et leur prof de math se retourna pour interrompre une discussion "Mr. Flaningan et Mademoiselle Bennett, une heure de colle le samedi matin pour faire connaissance cela vous dit ? Au lieu de le faire pendant mon cours?" demanda le professeur. Bonnie arrêta la conversation et Adam aussi.

-"Non monsieur, je disais juste à Bonnie que votre calcul était faux au tableau" dit Adam en souriant de manière suffisante. Mr. Ponchant fronçait les sourcils avant de se retourner pour voir son calcul. Le professeur se mit à rougir avant d'aller corriger la faute au tableau. Les autres élèves se mirent à ricaner pendant que le prof murmurait dans ses dents. Bonnie se retourna une dernière fois pour dire à Adam.

-"Bravo"

-"De rien" répliqua ce dernier en donnant un clin d'œil.

Bonnie rougit avant de faire les exercices que son prof avait donnés à tout le monde en guise de revanche personnelle.

A midi, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena et Stefan se retrouvèrent à la cantine du lycée. Ils avaient tous deux heures pour manger. Bonnie n'arrivait pas à cacher sa nervosité concernant Heron.

-"Il faut que je retourne chez moi pour voir s'il va bien" dit Bonnie en se levant. Stefan en fit de même et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie.

-"Je peux venir avec toi, je ne l'ai pas encore vu" dit le vampire.

-"Bien sûr." répondit Bonnie en souriant.

-"A tout à l'heure les filles" dit Bonnie en prenant son sac et en suivant Stefan. Elena et Caroline sourirent avant de parler d'Adam et du ticket que Bonnie avait avec lui.

Une fois chez elle, Bonnie fit entrer Stefan, elle appela Heron qui vient tout de suite vers elle en sautant de joie et en tournant sur lui-même comme un fou-fou. La sorcière sourit avant de le caresser. Stefan s'abaissa à son tour et tendit la main vers le petit labrador noir. Heron arrêta de faire la fête à Bonnie et regardait étrangement la main de Stefan.

-"Fais attention qu'il ne te mord pas" prévient Bonnie en regardant bien la scène.

Stefan posa sa main sur la tête d'Heron qui ne dit rien, le jeune vampire commença à le caresser et le chien se laissait faire à la grande surprise de Bonnie. Heron vient même plus près de Stefan pour le renifler.

-"Il est vraiment mignon" dit Stefan en le prenant dans ses bras et en se relevant. Heron ne disait toujours rien et se laissait caresser.

-"Je suis surprise qu'il ne te grogne pas après ou qu'il essaye de te mordre. Je croyais qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes vu qu'il grognait après Damon et Adam. Damon je peux le comprendre mais Adam non" expliqua Bonnie en inspectant la pièce pour voir si Heron avait causé des dégâts.

-"C'est étrange pour Adam. Peut-être que ce petit chien a été frappé et abandonné par un gars qui avait le même style que Adam et Damon. Car entre ces deux-là il y'a beaucoup de ressemblance." expliqua Stefan qui se faisait lécher la main par Heron.

-"Les cheveux et la même carrure" dit Bonnie prenant en note l'explication de Stefan.

-"Alors il à fait quelque chose?" demanda Stefan. Bonnie scrutait la pièce des yeux quand elle vit qu'il n'avait rien fait.

-"Non" Répondit Bonnie toute fière en s'approchant de Stefan et caressant les oreilles d'Heron qui se mit à bailler.

-"Nous finissons à 16 heures aujourd'hui, nous allons revenir" dit Stefan au chien avant de le poser par terre. Bonnie alluma la radio et reprit son sac. Elle vit le regard interrogateur de Stefan. "J'ai attendu dire que les chien aimait bien la musique et que cela allait lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas seule. Il a aussi besoin d'un pull à moi pour qu'il reconnaît mon odeur et pour pas qu'il se sent seul" expliqua Bonnie en rougissant. Stefan souriait avant de faire un signe de tête.

-"Il a de la chance de t'avoir ce chien" dit Stefan avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de laisser passer Bonnie qui confirma les dires de Stefan. Tout deux retournèrent au lycée et rejoignirent Elena et Caroline.

Malheureusement pour Bonnie, elle n'eut aucun autre cours en commun avec Adam ce jour là. Elle l'avait vu à 16 heures à la fin des cours et il parlait avec Dana qui était collé à son bras gauche. Elle semblait excitée alors que lui, ne l'était pas vraiment. C'est alors que leur regard se croisa. Il lui donna un sourire si éblouissant que Bonnie failli rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle se rattrapa à la dernière minute et sourit vite à Adam avant de fuir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

-"Trop la honte" se murmura t-elle. "Il va croire que tu es maladroite maintenant" se plaignit Bonnie à haute voix avant de monter dans sa voiture et de rejoindre Heron pour lui faire sa promenade.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voilà pour le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Laissez-moi une review si vous le désirez. **

**Bonne journée ou soirée.**

**Bisous.**

**;-) **


	3. Chapter 3

_** RBonnie: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ton compliment, cela me fait très plaisir (^-^) /Désolé j'ai dû effacer le point dans ton pseudo car effaçait ton pseudo, je sais pas pourquoi/**_

**Saina126 :**_**Je suis contente de te retrouver pour cette histoire malgré que tu ne sois pas pour Bonnie/Damon, j'espère que cette histoire va continuer à te plaire.**_

**Melle Anonymous :**_**Merci pour ton commentaire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bonnie ne le seras plus tellement avec Heron, je l'ai faite un peu gaga car elle voulait toujours un chien et puis comme il était petit et mignon, c'est venu tout seul.**_

**Salom :**_**Merci bien pour ton commentaire, moi aussi je suis un peu comme ça avec mon chien lol. Je ne suis pas toute seule MDR, ma mère veut pas de chat car elle n'aime pas :-( **_

**DivinelyMyself :**_**T'inquiètes pas la Miss, les études avant :-) Je suis contente que tu trouves l'histoire géniale. J'espère que sa va continuer (^-^) **_

**SundayLove :**_**Je commence à rougir en lisant ton commentaire, c'est très gentil de ta part. Je vois que tu es un fan inconditionnel du Bamon, ça fait plaisir. Une de plus dans les Bamonator hé hé.**_

**Alicia **_**:**__** Merci pour le commentaire, c'est super de lire des commentaires comme les tiens. Oui, il y'aura bien un moment ou Bonnie dira comment elle se sentait à une période ou elle n'était pas bien et que tout le monde l'avait délaissée. Tout redevient normale entre les filles, Bonnie essaye d'oublier pour Stefan et Damon, mais un côté d'elle va exploser à une certaine période.**_

**Loubna :**_**Merci énormément pour tes deux reviews. Ce n'est pas des mauvaises habitudes lol, j'aime, non, j'adore lire tes commentaires :-), j'ai toujours un grand sourire sur le visage à part quand tu as fais ta blague, j'ai eut peur lol. Ne t'inquiètes pas je te pardonne -) Oui Stefan qui se déchaîne à un concert sa fait peur, j'ai un peu copié sur ce qu'à dit Katherine à un moment dans un épisode ou elle avait vu Stefan danser comme un fou à un concert. Pour moi, entre Damon et Adam, c'est Damon le plus sexy, yeaah lol. Tu peux vraiment être fière de toi et contente pour tes notes ! Moi aussi je suis contente pour toi. **_

**Johanne :**_**Merciii pour le com, la suite aujourd'hui hé hé.**_

**Bamon Forever :**_**Je suis contente que tu aies accroché à cette histoire. Me revoilà bien avec du Bamon, et j'en ais un autre en route lol. Je peux te confirmer que Damon sera jaloux, très jaloux même s'il va essayer de le cacher. Mwahahahah. Merci pour ton commentaire qui me va droit au cœur. **_

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre:** Rapprochement Inattendu

**Chapitre 3**

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

7 mois, c'était l'âge qu'avait Héron maintenant. Cela faisait déjà quatre mois que Bonnie avait son petit chien, enfin son grand chien. Il avait atteint sa taille adulte si vite. Maintenant, Bonnie ne pouvait plus le prendre sur ses genoux. Héron mettait pourtant ses deux pattes avant sur Bonnie pour faire un câlin et des grandes léchouilles. Il ne dormait plus sur son lit mais dans une grande niche bien douillette à côté du lit de Bonnie. Maintenant, il faisait ses besoins dehors et sans aucun accident.

Pendant, quatre mois la vie avec Héron était moins solitaire et très câline. Bonnie était heureuse avec Héron car il lui donnait une présence et de l'amour. Bien oui, car Adam sortait avec Dana depuis trois mois. Cela avait rendu Bonnie triste d'un côté car Adam était trop canon et trop gentil. Elle s'entendait bien avec lui et lui avec elle. Cependant, Dana était arrivée avant et Adam lui avait répondu oui. Pourtant, Bonnie voyait bien que le jeune homme souriait et la dévorait des yeux, elle. Pas la brunasse. Quand, il regardait Dana, c'était des yeux fuyant et neutre. Enfin, c'est ce que Bonnie croyait voir, après elle n'était pas sûre. Peut-être que c'est la jalousie et l'incompréhension qui faisait son jugement.

Bonnie soupira en repensant à Dana et Adam, elle n'avait même pas voulu aller à la soirée que Dana avait organisée pour leur troisième mois. Dana avait fait exprès de l'inviter avec Elena et Caroline mais les trois filles ont refusés. Elles passaient donc la soirée chez Bonnie à regarder un film en mangeant du popcorn et en parlant de tout et de rien, jouant avec Heron qui pendant la bagarre de polochon en fin de soirée avait déchiré un oreiller et avait fait voler pleins de plumes. Bonnie et les autres rigolaient comme des folles en continuant de jouer avec Heron qui voulait attraper les plumes dans sa gueule. La soirée se termina avec Caroline, Elena et Bonnie dormant dans le lit de cette dernière et Heron dormant dans sa niche.

Le lendemain matin, les filles se réveillèrent à cause de la sonnette et des aboiements d'Heron. Bonnie savait de suite qui tapait à sa porte. C'était Damon Salvatore. Elle le savait car Heron n'aboyait jamais quand c'était d'autre personne. Matt, Tyler, Elena, Caroline, Stefan, le facteur, son père n'avait pas le droit aux aboiements du labrador. Seulement deux personnes recevaient la colère d'Heron : Damon et Adam.

Adam avait tapé deux fois à la porte de Bonnie pour lui amener sa partie d'exposé en mathématique. Heron avait griffé la porte et voulait le mordre avec tant de passion que Bonnie ne comprenait pas et était obligé de l'enfermer quelque temps dans une autre pièce. Enfin bref, là c'était quasiment sûr que c'était Damon de l'autre côté de la porte.

-"C'est Damon, Elena tu veux ouvrir?" demanda Bonnie la voix encore endormie.

-"C'est ta maison Bonnie" répondit Elena.

Bonnie grogna mais se leva, il était 9 heures du matin à peu près. Une fois devant la porte, elle dit à Heron de se calmer et de ne pas mordre Damon. Ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le vampire. Finalement, Bonnie ouvrit la porte.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda Bonnie en baillant.

-"Bonjour à toi aussi ma petite sorcière" répondit Damon avec un sourire satisfait. Son regard se posa sur Heron qui était assis et ne le quittait pas des yeux "Salut à toi aussi sac à puce" dit le vampire qui reçu un grognement du chien.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda à nouveau Bonnie.

-"Tu sais que tu es hyper sexy dans ce pyjama-short, je ne savais pas que tu cachais d'aussi belles jambes" dit Damon en haussant les sourcils et en souriant de manière séduisante. Bonnie se mit à rougir avant de secouer sa tête et de reprendre un regard dur.

-"Damon, que veux-tu?" demanda Bonnie s'impatientant.

-"Comme vos portable sont fermés je suis obligé de venir ici et de vous informer que Stefan vous invite tous au laser Game cet après-midi et qu'il paye aussi le Grill pour ce midi." dit enfin Damon "J'ai besoin de votre réponse pour la lui donner car Monsieur Stefan est trop occupé à chasser"

Bonnie réfléchissait un moment avant de sourire. Cet après-midi promettait d'être bien, surtout quand on ne dépensait rien !

-"Pas de problème, nous serons présentes" répondit Bonnie.

-"Nous serons donc six car ce crétin de Tyler vient aussi" dit Damon en levant les yeux en l'air.

-"Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu n'es pas content" dit Bonnie de manière suffisante.

-"Tu rigoles, si tu y vas j'y vais. Je ne raterais pas une occasion d'embêter ma petite sorcière" répondit Damon de manière suffisante lui aussi avant de se retourner et de partir en faisant un signe de la main. Bonnie regardait le vampire partir, son regard tomba sur le fessier de Damon et elle rougit un peu tout en se disant qu'il était mignon. Damon l'énervait peut-être mais elle le trouvait canon et ne se privait pas de regarder de temps en temps.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le repas au Grill était agréable malgré les remarques entre Damon et Tyler. Au laser-Game, le groupe se divisa en deux. D'un côté il y'avait Bonnie, Elena et Caroline contre Damon, Stefan et Tyler. C'était un fille contre garçon. Damon se vantait déjà de gagner et de dire que chaque filles allaient devoir être à ses ordres pendant une semaine.

-"Pas de problème mais si ton équipe perds, c'est toi qui va être notre esclave" dit Bonnie en souriant machiavéliquement.

-"Ton esclave sexuelle personnelle?" demanda Damon avec un immense sourire. Bonnie rougit en imaginant des images trop X d'elle et Damon avant de sentir la colère monter en elle et d'infliger un petit anévrisme au vampire qui se tenait la tête.

-"Nous sommes dans un lieu public donc calmez-vous" dit Stefan en regardant surtout son frère. Bonnie arrêta son anévrisme et se retourna de Damon qui la regardait avec un demi-sourire. Stefan, lui donna un coup de coude pour lui dire d'arrêter de penser à Bonnie de manière érotique car le visage qu'il arborait et le sourire en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Le vampire regarda Stefan avant de froncer les sourcils.

-"Quoi?" demanda Damon.

-"Je sais à quoi tu penses et ce depuis deux mois, je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite avant de finir dans le crématorium de Bonnie" prévient Stefan. Damon se mordit la lèvre inférieure toujours avec son demi-sourire.

-"Stefan, voyons ! Je n'ai pas ce genre de pensée envers ma petite sorcière" répondit Damon avant de mettre le plastron de couleur et d'entrer dans la caverne sombre.

-"Bien sûr !" dit Stefan en mettant lui aussi son armure de couleur.

A l'intérieur, il faisait sombre. Il y'avait cinq pièces différentes avec des décors différents. Tout était de couleur fluo. Il y'avait des coussins un peu partout pour ceux qui voulait jouer à Indiana Jones.

-"Bon, c'est maintenant que tout commence' dit Tyler avec un sourire et son pistolet dans les mains.

-"Pas de magie, pas d'utilisation des pouvoirs de loups et de vampire" dit Elena en établissant les règles. Tout le monde fit un signe de tête mais le regard d'Elena s'attardait sur Damon.

-"Quoi?" demanda le vampire "Je ne vais pas tricher" continua t-il faussement outré.

-"Maintenant on se sépare tous et quand on entendra la cloche le jeu peut commencer" dit Caroline en partant suivit de Bonnie et Elena pour ensuite se séparer. Les garçons firent la même chose. Chacun était dans un coin spécial quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début de la chasse.

**Du côté de Tyler**

Tyler était dans la pièce où il y'avait le décor de labyrinthe, il marchait tout doucement en regardant partout et en faisant extrêmement attention. A chaque intersection, il regardait à droite et à gauche avant de mettre un pied et prendre une direction. Un moment, il s'arrêta car il entendit le son d'un pistolet laser. Cela venait vers la droite, doucement il se dirigea vers le bruit et se plaqua contre le mur tout en passant sa tête pour voir Stefan et Caroline se tirer dessus. Les coups fusaient des deux côtés mais aucun des lasers n'atteignaient sa cible.

-"Alors Stefan, la précision ce n'est pas ton truc" plaisanta Caroline.

-"Toi non plus ! " répliqua Stefan en souriant avant de courir vers l'endroit où était Tyler.

-"On s'occupe d'elle à deux?" chuchota Stefan dans l'oreille de Tyler. Le jeune homme sourit et fit un signe de tête. Rapidement, Stefan courut vers le précédent endroit où il était, évitant de justesse les coups de lasers de Caroline. Tyler s'accroupit avant de viser Caroline qui n'était plus à couvert, il tira sur la blonde et réussit son coup.

-"Naannnn" cria Caroline avant de courir vers Tyler et de lui tirer dessus. Le jeune homme n'avait pas attendu cette réaction de la blonde et il se fit toucher lui aussi. Caroline repartit en courant loin des deux hommes.

Stefan courait après elle mais il s'arrêta quand il se fit toucher par quelqu'un d'autre. C'était Elena qui courait loin de lui maintenant.

Tyler s'approcha de Stefan et le tapa à l'épaule.

-"Tu t'es fait avoir, maintenant elles se barrent!" dit le jeune hybride.

-"On va les avoirs. Elena est partit dans la pièce où le décor est un château en ruine et Caroline dans celui de la forêt violette." expliqua Stefan "je suis Elena pour me venger et toi Caroline"

Tyler fit un signe de tête avant de courir dans la direction que sa belle avait prise.

**Du côté de Bonnie**

Bonnie se trouvait dans la pièce où des tas de miroirs se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas choisit la bonne pièce et ne se sentait pas rassuré donc elle allait se diriger dans une autre pièce quand elle cru voir Damon. Tout de suite, elle tira sur le vampire mais ce n'était pas lui mais son reflet.

-"J'aime pas cette salle ! " S'exclama la sorcière.

-"Raté, ma petite Bonnie" entendit la jeune sorcière. Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne, pourtant elle pouvait voir Damon en face d'elle mais c'était à cause des miroirs. Elle ne se sentait pas rassurée mais pas du tout. Elle se mit donc à courir hors de cette pièce. Elle fut soulagée quand elle se retrouva dans une pièce qui représentait la maison hantée. C'était un peu mieux que les miroirs. Bonnie visitait un peu la pièce quand soudain une poupée géante se mit à rire sombrement. La jeune femme fit un bond avant de tirer sans le faire exprès vers elle.

-"Bon Dieu, je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque" dit la sorcière en mettant une main sur son cœur. Soudain, du coin de son œil, elle vit une silhouette bouger. Bonnie s'accroupit et se cacha derrière un grand lit. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits de pas qui s'avançait vers elle et son cœur s'accéléra. Doucement, elle rampait sous le lit et s'y cacha. Elle pouvait voir les chaussures de Damon. Elle savait qu'il l'avait suivit, elle le savait. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle retint son souffle et ferma les yeux forts. Tout à coup elle se mit à hurler car elle sentit qu'on l'avait prise par les pieds et qu'on la tirait de sa cachette. Elle se mit à tirer partout toujours en fermant les yeux. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit Damon râler.

-"Purée, elle m'a touchée en faisant n'importe quoi ! "

Bonnie le leva rapidement et partit en courant loin de Damon qui tirait en sa direction mais elle esquivait. A un moment, elle se retrouvait dans un salon et ouvrit une armoire avant de se cacher dedans. Elle failli pousser un cri quand elle vit qu'il y'avait quelqu'un avec elle mais cette personne avait mit sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

-"C'est moi Bonnie"

Bonnie se calma en entendant la voix de Caroline.

-"Sa va?" chuchota Bonnie.

-"Oui, j'ai été touché deux fois par Tyler et une fois par Stefan et toi?" demanda Caroline.

-"Pas encore touché mais c'était limite. Par contre j'ai touché Damon mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais" expliqua Bonnie.

-"Moi j'ai touché deux fois Tyler et deux fois Stefan. Elena qui était dans l'armoire avant toi à touché une fois Stefan et deux fois Tyler. Elle à été touché une fois par Stefan" raconta Caroline.

-"Il reste 15 minutes de jeux" dit Bonnie tout doucement.

-"Il faut qu'on sorte de là" dit Caroline en ouvrant doucement la porte de l'armoire et en partant suivi de Bonnie.

-"Je vais dans le château en ruine" dit Bonnie en se dirigeant là-bas. Caroline fit un signe de tête avant de se diriger dans la salle des miroirs.

Bonnie, se retrouva dans le château en ruine et fut surprise de voir Stefan, Tyler en hauteur sur une tour pendant qu'Elena se cachait en position assise évitant les lasers. Bonnie se plaqua contre une paroi et faisait des gestes pour qu'Elena l'a remarque. Finalement, Elena la vit et fit un petit sourire. Bonnie lui indiquait en langage des mains qu'elle allait faire le tour pour atteindre Stefan et Tyler sans qu'ils ne la voient. Elena fit un signe de tête. La jeune sorcière montait lentement les escaliers, s'abaissant à chaque fois que Tyler regardait dans sa direction. Elle réussit à atteindre l'endroit ou étaient Tyler et Stefan. Elle se leva subitement et tira un peu n'importe comment mais réussit à toucher chaque garçons. La sorcière redescendit les escaliers en courant en évitant les lasers de Stefan et Tyler à un moment elle se jeta sur les coussins et se planqua derrière un petit muret. Elena, pendant ce temps se dirigeait dans la maison hantée et Bonnie cru l'entendre crier contre Damon.

Bonnie entendait les bruits de Stefan et Tyler qui descendaient et la sorcière partit en courant vers la maison hanté se cachant derrière un mannequin. A présent, elle pouvait voir et entendre Stefan, Tyler et Damon parler entre eux en se donnant les détails de la chasse. Puis, elle vit Tyler prendre le chemin de la pièce des miroirs, et Stefan partir dans une autre pièce que Bonnie n'avait pas encore faite. Damon passa à côté d'elle et se dirigeait vers le château en ruine. Bonnie, suivit le vampire et lui tira dessus de derrière.

-"Zut ! " Jura le vampire avant de courir et d'emprunter un chemin. Bonnie le suivit mais elle ne vit pas Stefan derrière elle et le rayon laser de son pistolet partir pour la percuter. Bonnie se retourna vivement avant de tirer vers Stefan mais le laser n'atteint pas le jeune vampire. La jeune sorcière se mit à courir vers une autre pièce et cette pièce était une forêt. Elle avança jusqu'à un gros arbre et en fit le tour.

-"Je te vois! " Dit une voix de manière joviale que Bonnie connaissait. C'était Damon mais elle n'arrivait pas à le voir. Elle sentait la panique l'envahir. C'était un jeu et elle adorait ça mais l'adrénaline était quand même ici. Puis, d'un coup elle se prit un rayon laser et se planqua autre part vite fait. Elle entendit un bruit et vit Damon descendre du gros arbre. C'était donc là qu'il était caché.

Bonnie allait tirer sur le vampire mais Damon se mit à courir en lui faisant signe de la main. Cependant, il arrêta de sourire car Caroline venait de tirer sur lui. La blonde rigolait mais perdit son sourire car Tyler venait de lui tirer dessus mais Tyler ne savourait pas sa victoire car Elena venait de lui tirer dessus. Bonnie se mit à rire en voyant la chaîne de victime qui venait de se dérouler. Elle arrêta de rire quand elle sentit un pistolet derrière son dos et le laser venir.

-"Touché Bonnie" dit Stefan en ayant un immense sourire. Bonnie sourit avant de partir en courant vers une autre pièce, qui était un labyrinthe. Elena l'avait rejointe et à deux elles prirent une direction différente.

Finalement, après encore cinq minutes de jeux, la sonnerie se fit entendre pour annoncer la fin de la partie. Les lumières se rallumèrent et le groupe se rejoignit. En totalisant le nombre de point, c'était le groupe des garçons qui avait gagné avec deux points en plus.

-"Alors les filles prêtes à faire tout ce que je dis sans discuter pendant une semaine?" demanda Damon savourant pleinement sa victoire.

-"Non" répondirent à trois en même temps les filles. Damon perdit son sourire et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Vous n'êtes pas marrante" déclara le vampire.

Le groupe remercia Stefan pour leur samedi et son idée. Après un dernier verre, tout le monde se sépara pour regagner leur propre maison. Sauf Damon qui avait reçu un appel de Liz lui demandant d'aller en forêt car un corps était retrouvé.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand Damon arriva sur place, Liz lui expliqua ce qu'elle savait et lui montra le corps. Damon observa soigneusement le corps. Enfin, ce qu'il restait.

-"Cela fait deux semaines que James Kirk a disparu, le légiste sera capable de dire si c'est vraiment lui" dit Liz en regardant le cadavre.

-"Impossible de dire si c'était un vampire, son corps est carbonisé" dit Damon en regardant à présent Liz.

-"Pourtant il y'a un pieu planté à son corps" fit remarquer Liz.

-"Oui mais peut-être que c'est un acte criminelle dissimulé" expliqua Damon.

-"Vous avez peut-être raison" dit Liz "on verra bien quand l'enquête sera plus approfondis"

Damon fit un signe de tête, il se promenait dans la forêt à la recherche d'indice et à la recherche d'autres vampires. La nuit était tombée et le vampire continuait ses recherches pour Liz quand d'un seul coup il se prit un mur invisible. Damon se mit à reculer et mit ses mains en avant pour sentir une barrière. C'était étrange. Il envoya un message à Bonnie, Elena pour dire de venir dans la forêt avec Stefan et Caroline. Il attendit un bon quart d'heure avant de voir arriver doucement le groupe. Bonnie avait prit Heron avec elle et le chien grognait rien qu'en le voyant.

-"Pourquoi tu nous as ordonné de venir ici?" demanda Bonnie peu patiente.

-"A vingt mètres de là il y'a un mur invisible qui me barre la route" expliqua Damon en ordonnant aux autres de le suivre d'un signe de tête. Le petit groupe se regardait avant de suivre Damon. Un moment, il mit ses mains en avant pour montrer que ses mains serraient bloqué mais rien ne se passait. Le vampire continuait de marcher les mains en avant mais toujours rien. Le vampire s'arrêta et remit ses mains à ses côtés avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire pour courir en avant. Rien ne se passait à part Damon qui n'était plus là.

-"A quoi il joue?" demanda Elena à Stefan "Il a encore bu?"

-"Non, Liz l'a appelé car un corps carbonisé à été retrouvé et il à mené une petite enquête" expliqua Stefan tout aussi confus qu'Elena.

-"Heron, que fais-tu?" demanda Bonnie regardant son chien qui reniflait le sol et aboyait à un point invisible.

-"Il n'y'a rien" dit Caroline.

C'est à ce moment que Damon revint devant eux, les sourcils froncés.

-"Je ne comprends pas, j'ai pourtant pas rêvé!" cria le vampire aux yeux bleus.

-"Heron" dit Bonnie en caressant son chien qui grognait toujours contre quelque chose d'invisible.

-"Il n'y'a pas de barrière invisible Damon" dit Elena en s'approchant du vampire et en posant sa main sur son bras.

-"Mais je l'ai senti comme je sens ta main sur mon bras" répondit Damon.

-"Rentrons, il n'y'a rien" dit Caroline faisant déjà demi-tour.

-"Il n'y'a rien Damon" dit Elena en lâchant Damon et suivant Caroline. Bonnie remit la laisse à Heron et le tira avec elle pour faire demi-tour. Heron se laissa faire au bout de deux minutes et suivit sa maîtresse. Stefan s'approcha de Damon et mit sa main sur son épaule.

-"Allez on rentre" dit le cadet des Salvatore.

-"Je te jure que je l'ai senti" dit Damon avant de suivre Stefan et les filles.

Damon se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois l'endroit avant de poser son regard sur Heron qui était détaché à présent et faisait pipi sur chaque arbre.

-"Ce que tu es dégoutant" dit Damon en rattrapant le chien qui prenait son temps. Heron grogna et aller mordre Damon mais le vampire réussissais à le tenir loin de lui. "Hey sale cabot, arrête tout de suite avant que je te mords moi-même"

-"Damon, arrête de le menacer et de le traiter de sale cabot ou de sac à puce" cria Bonnie qui était à l'arrêt et le regardait.

-"Je l'appelle comme je veux et rappelle-le" dit Damon.

-"Allez viens Heron laisse le paranoïaque tranquille" dit Bonnie en sifflant par la suite. Heron arrêta de grogner et de vouloir mordre Damon et se mit à courir pour rejoindre Bonnie.

-"Je suis PAS paranoïaque !" contredit Damon en courant lui aussi mais en se dirigeant à vitesse vampirique au manoir Salvatore.

-"Bouh, il est susceptible en ce moment. Nous sommes tranquille depuis cinq mois mais nan il faut qu'il trouve des menaces en la personne d'Adam et des barrières magiques" dit tout haut Bonnie.

-"C'est Damon" dit Stefan en souriant.

-"Oui, c'est Damon et je ne le comprendrais jamais" avoua Bonnie.

-"bha si cela peut te rassurer, il y'a des moments où je ne le comprends pas" répliqua Stefan en caressant la tête d'Heron.

-"C'est Damon" dit Bonnie en souriant malicieusement " et on ne vas pas le changer"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans la forêt, quelqu'un regardait le groupe de loin avant d'ouvrir avec l'aide d'une pierre noire une brèche et de s'engouffrer dedans. Cette personne avait les yeux de couleur rouge, des yeux effrayant qui brillaient comme deux rubis dans l'obscure nuit qui régnait à Mystic Falls.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose car j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration lol. Adam et Dana sortent ensemble mais sa va pas durer, je vous rassure. Qui est la mystérieuse personne aux yeux rouges ? On le saura plus tard. En attendant j'aimerais bien lire votre avis sur ce chapitre, même si je ne suis pas fière de moi. **

**Bonne journée les amies. **

**Bisous.**

**xD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alicia :** _Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvé fabuleux, surtout que je n'étais pas fière de mon chapitre. La discussion qui te tiens à cœur ce fera vers le chapitre 7 ou 8 je m'en rappelle plus très bien. _

**Saina126 :** _Merci pour la review. Malheureusement, je n vais pas répondre à tes questions lol, les chapitres s'en chargeront, je ne veux pas tuer le suspens hé hé._

**Nanak **_**:**__ Oui ils ne s'entendent pas très bien Heron et Damon mais sa va changer à cause d'un évènement lol. Merci pour ton commentaire._

**Melle** **Anonymous :** _Oui, j'avais vu ton commentaire et ton idée, je l'ai faite il y'a deux semaines et je vais bientôt la poster (Il l'est sur l'ordi à ma tante, faut que je le récupère) Merci pour ton commentaire (^-^)_

**BamonForever **_**:**__ Oui ce n'est pas très romantique les idées qu'il a envers Bonnie mais sa va changer lol, notre Damon est toujours un vrai taquin. Merci d'avoir adoré ce chapitre et de l'avoir commenté._

**CamCam :** _Moi aussi il m'arrive de rester tard sur internet et d'un coup j'ai un flash. Je vais sur et si je vois une histoire qui me plaît, j'ai trop envie de la lire et je succombe (même si j'ai mal aux yeux lol) Je suis contente que tu aimes bien cette histoire. Heron va arrêter de mordre et de faire pipi constamment sur Damon, lol. Car le vampire aura fait quelque chose de bien, j'en dis pas plus -)_

**Johanne :** _Le changement des possibilités du site ? Si c'est ça je trouve ça bien, on peut choisir l'écriture et la largeur. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire :-)_

**Loubna **_**:**__ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la blague lol. Ah mais moi je ne dis rien du tout sur Adam et l'homme aux yeux rouges, c'est confidentiel pour l'instant et il je ne dirais rien même sous la torture xD Lol. Merci encore pour ton commentaire. De rien, je trouve vraiment géniale que tu as eut de bonne note :-)_

**M :** _Les exams….c'est chiant…. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est bientôt finit -) et ne t'en fais pas si tu ne laisses pas de review, au moins tu révises même si c'est moins marrant que de lire des fanfictions lol. Bon courage pour les révisions et merci pour ton commentaire. (^-^)_

**HopeLoveGlory :** _Merci pour tes commentaires. Pour le Kennett, je n'ai pas montré des scènes de couple car je vais le faire dans ma suite en forme de flashback :-) J'espère que le chapitre 4 va te plaire. _

**N/A : Je suis désolée pour le retard dans la publication de chapitre, je n'ai pas eut une minute à moi depuis mardi. Mea culpa. **

**Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise !**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre**: Rapprochement inattendu

**Chapitre 4**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait deux jours que Damon saoulait tout le monde avec sa barrière invisible. Tous les jours il allait dans les bois pour vérifier si elle était à nouveau présente. Stefan venait avec Damon car ce dernier lui ordonnait d'être présent. A chaque fois, les deux frères revenaient bredouilles. Pendant ce temps, les filles préparaient le bal qui allait se dérouler vendredi soir. Caroline était surexcitée à l'idée de passer un bal sans menaces et de pouvoir enfin profiter de la fête, de son Tyler et de ses amies.

-"Ce bal va être l'occasion d'être tranquille et de pouvoir profiter de la fête" dit Caroline assise sur un banc avec Bonnie et Elena. C'était le dernier banc de libre qu'il restait dans l'immense cour du lycée.

-"Oui, j'ai hâte de danser sans m'inquiéter de ce qu'il va arriver" répondit Elena avec un grand sourire. "Tyler t'a proposé de venir avec lui?" demanda la jeune brune.

-"Oui et toi je suppose que Stefan t'a invité" dit Caroline. Les deux filles discutaient sans faire attention que Bonnie n'avait pas été invité par quelqu'un et qu'elle en avait gros sur le cœur.

-"Oui, hier" répondit Elena toute joyeuse mais à la minute où elle entendit un petit soupir venant de Bonnie elle s'excusa. "Je suis désolée Bonnie, nous n'avons pas voulu te faire de la peine"

-"Non ce n'est pas grave" rassura Bonnie avec un grand sourire. Pourtant au fond elle se sentait encore mise de côté. Avec toutes les bagarres qu'elle avait dû vivre avec Klaus, elle n'avait pratiquement plus de vie sociale, même plus avec Elena et Caroline qui l'avaient oublié, sauf pour les sorts. De plus elles avaient leur petit-ami et Bonnie toujours pas un à l'horizon. Elle savait que Caroline et Elena ne s'en rendaient pas compte et qu'à présent qu'il n'y'avait plus de menace, tout était redevenu normal mais une partie d'elle lui disait qu'elle devait leur dire comment elle c'est senti pendant un moment.

-"T'inquiètes Bonnie, nous sommes que mercredi et il reste deux jours pour que tu te trouves un cavalier. Je suis sûr qu'un beau mec va te demander d'être sa cavalière" dit Caroline en faisant un clin d'œil. Bonnie voulait croire Caroline mais la jeune sorcière savait que personne ne viendrait lui demander. Elle était la bonne copine pour la majorité des garçons et concernant les autres garçons, ils étaient tous prit. Il ne restait que les intellos et ceux qui n'aimait pas vraiment les filles mais les personnes de même sexe.

-"Tu peux inviter un gars qui est libre" proposa Elena en regardant les garçons qui passaient devant elles. Bonnie se crispa légèrement.

-"Je sais que j'ai une vision trop romantique mais je préfère quand c'est le garçon qui fait le premier pas. Sauf si le gars en question me plaît" répliqua Bonnie.

-"Tu vas quand même venir?" questionna Caroline en croisant ses bras. Bonnie sourit avant d'hausser les épaules. "Bonnie, tu as intérêt à venir" dit la blonde en voyant le mouvement de la sorcière.

-"Avec qui? Franchement il n'y'a personne qui m'intéresse et je ne vais pas venir accompagner d'un looser ou quelqu'un que je ne peux pas supporter." s'énerva légèrement Bonnie.

-"Peut-être mais tu ne vas pas rester toute seule avec Heron comme une pauvre fille." enchaîna Caroline, n'en démordant pas.

-"Tu es exaspérante ! " dit Bonnie en soupirant et en se levant du banc.

-"Tu vas où?" demanda Elena.

-"A la recherche de mon cavalier pour vendredi" répondit Bonnie avec un petit sourire.

Elena et Caroline donnèrent un signe de tête avant de discuter toute les deux d'un potentiel cavalier pour aller avec Bonnie.

-"Avec Matt?" demanda Caroline.

-"Non il sort avec Christie" répondit aussitôt Elena.

-"Elle serait trop bien avec Adam mais cette Dana le lui as volé" bouda Caroline.

-"Avec qui Bonnie pourrait aller au bal?" se demanda Elena tout en cherchant des garçons respectable pour sa meilleure amie.

-"Ma petite sorcière à besoin d'un cavalier pour le bal?" demanda Damon qui s'approchait des filles avec Stefan qui se dirigea vers Elena avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-"Miss Bennett ne veut pas aller au bal. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle n'est pas partie à la chasse au garçon." continua Caroline en boudant toujours.

-"Le bal de vendredi?" demanda Stefan. Damon roula ses yeux en l'air face à la question stupide que venait de poser son frère.

-"Oui, Bonnie n'est pas très motivé pour y'aller. Elle ne s'intéresse à personne donc elle ne veut pas y'aller seule." expliqua Elena.

-"Adam l'intéresse, elle le regarde toujours quand Dana n'est pas dans le coin et en Math ils n'arrêtent pas de discuter ensemble. Même lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fout avec la harpie, tu as vu comment il regarde Bonnie" Demanda Caroline à Elena.

-"Ce crétin qui copie mon style?" demanda Damon en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et fronçant les sourcils.

-"Ce n'est pas un crétin, il est hyper canon et super gentil" rétorqua Caroline.

-"Tu parles, j'ai dit à Bonnie de ne pas être trop en contact avec lui. Je vous dis qu'il est bizarre, il cache quelque chose" expliqua Damon pour la énième fois.

-"Tu divagues mon pauvre Damon. Tu es simplement jaloux qu'un beau gosse comme Adam soit dans cette ville et capture l'intérêt de toute les filles" dit Caroline contente d'elle même quand elle vit le nez de Damon se crisser.

-"Surtout l'intérêt de Bonnie" dit Stefan en tapant légèrement Damon sur l'épaule. L'aîné des Salvatore se tourna brusquement vers son petit frère avant de lui faire les gros yeux.

-"Tu t'intéresse à Bonnie?" demanda Elena, sa curiosité piquée. Tout de suite Damon planta son regard sur celui de la brune mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car Stefan répondit à sa belle.

-"Je crois que oui car il ne veut pas qu'elle s'approche d'Adam, il lui rend visite assez souvent pour l'emmerder et l'imagine dans des rêves interdit au moins de dix-huit ans" expliqua Stefan en ayant un sourire suffisant. Damon fit un sourire forcé avant de reprendre une expression meurtrière.

-"Et même si je m'intéresse à ma petite sorcière, cela vous fait quoi?" demanda le vampire d'un coup de dent.

-"ça me fait exploser de rire rien qu'en m'imaginant Bonnie en train de te faire subir l'anévrisme du siècle à cause des tes rêves X sur elle." rigola Caroline. Damon avait bien envie de lui tordre le coup à cet instant. Elena, voyant l'envie de meurtre de Damon décida d'intervenir.

-"Caroline revenons au principal en choisissant un cavalier à Bonnie" rappela la brune. Caroline arrêta de rire et regardait Damon innocemment. D'un coup le vampire souriait de manière satisfaisante et déclara:

-"Plus de souci à vous faire pour le cavalier de Bon-Bon, je me porte volontaire et c'est avec joie qu'elle va accepter" dit le vampire avant de se tourner et de se diriger à la recherche de Bonnie et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Une fois Damon loin, les filles et Stefan se regardèrent en souriant.

-"Il aime bien Bonnie? Pour de vrai?" demanda Elena.

-"Oui, je pense." répliqua le jeune vampire.

-"Pauvre Bonnie ! " S'exclama Caroline d'un air dramatique, ce qui fit rire Stefan et Elena.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon avait repéré Bonnie, elle était sur les gradins et regardait les joueurs de football américain s'entraîner. Un sentiment d'irritation vint tout de suite en Damon. Il était vrai que le vampire appréciait Bonnie un peu plus chaque jour. Son but était même de l'emmerder un maximum et lui faire perdre son sang froid. Il adorait faire ça ! Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était de se rapprocher d'elle lentement et surement sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Leur relation était basée au début sur la haine pour ensuite évoluer et devenir simplement allié et aussi une étroite amitié. Malheureusement, il avait tout foiré et à un moment, ils en étaient revenus au stade de la Haine. Il faisait tout pour regagner la confiance de Bonnie et cela marchait lentement. Présenter des excuses sincères était la première étape.

Damon sourit en voyant Bonnie le regarder, elle avait senti qu'il était ici et que quelqu'un la regardait intensément. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit Adam qui l'a regarde comme ça. Ce n'était pas si mal que ce soit Damon se dit la sorcière. Damon s'approcha de Bonnie et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-"Qu'est ce que veux?" se demanda le vampire anticipant la phrase qu'allait dire Bonnie. Elle était trop prévisible à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il avait entendu le plus de la bouche de Bonnie quand elle lui parlait.

-"Dépêche-toi de me le dire" dit la sorcière en posant son regard sur les joueurs de foot américain. _'Tous des crétins sans cervelle sauf Peter Sanders, mais il est déjà en couple' _pensa Bonnie avant de se mordre la langue et de souffler.

-"J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que je serais ton cavalier pour le bal de vendredi soir" déclara Damon avec joie et un grand sourire. Tout de suite, la tête de Bonnie se tourna pour bien regarder Damon. Elle plissa les yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-"Tu plaisantes j'espère?" demanda la sorcière essayant de ne pas crier.

-"Oui je sais tu n'en crois pas tes oreilles et tu n'arrives pas à le croire mais je te confirme bien ce que tu viens d'entendre" répliqua Damon en se levant, toujours avec un sourire qui était à présent satisfait. "Plus besoin de chercher après la perle rare car elle est en face de toi!" enchaîna le vampire. Bonnie se leva et passa devant Damon en ignorant le vampire qui était un peu confus "C'est oui alors ?" demanda le beau vampire aux yeux bleus.

-"Dans tes rêves Damon. Trouve-toi une autre fille" répliqua Bonnie avant de partir loin.

-"Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate ! " Dit une fille qui avait suivit la discussion entière et qui maintenant était proche de Damon. Le vampire se retourna vers la fille en question avant de donner un petit sourire. La fille continua donc de parler "Par contre je veux bien t'accompagner. Demande-moi et je te dirais oui"

-"Dans tes rêves ma petite. Trouve-toi un autre gars" dit Damon utilisant à peu près les mêmes mots de Bonnie et en partant comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. "Moi je vais la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise oui" rajouta le vampire ignorant l'air frustré de la jeune fille.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie allait promener Heron, sa journée au lycée était terminé et dieu merci. Damon l'avait suivit partout, après le gradin, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à la salle de sport, la cafétéria, la cour, et même dans les toilettes des filles. Ce mec était vraiment persistant et chiant quand il le voulait. Pourtant, Bonnie devait avouer qu'elle était flattée que Damon lui propose d'être son cavalier et qu'il l'avait suivit un peu partout. Au moins un garçon le faisait, même si c'était Damon c'était quand même jouissif. Bonnie soupira avant de mettre la laisse d'Heron.

Heron était toujours heureux de la revoir, à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait des cours il lui faisait la fête et Bonnie ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire plein de bisou et lui donner pleins de caresses. La promenade avec Heron, lui permettait de réfléchir sur sa vie amoureuse qui était inexistante. C'était pathétique quand même ! Obligé de regarder après des garçons pour se faire inviter par eux ou les inviter. Pour elle, cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Elle voulait qu'un beau jeune homme vienne la draguer et avoir un gros coup de cœur pour lui, passer la soirée du bal avec lui et quand le bal serait finit, il allait la ramener et l'embrasser sous le porche de sa maison. C'était simple comme souhait ! Mais malheureusement pour elle, cela n'arrivait qu'à Elena et Caroline. Elle ne leur en voulait pas mais c'était difficile parfois d'être amie avec elles.

-"Ma vie sentimentale est désastreuse ! " dit tout haut Bonnie avant de tourner à droite pour se diriger dans le parc. Elle allait retombée dans ses réflexions mais elle sentit Heron se crisper et aboyer. Ses poils se hérissaient et sa queue était très haute.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il ...Ahhhh" cria Bonnie ne finissant pas sa phrase car Heron avait tiré extrêmement fort sur la laisse que Bonnie avait lâché. Maintenant, elle regardait avec frayeur, son chien courir comme un fou furieux après un gros matou.

-"Heron STOP !" hurla Bonnie avant de se mettre à courir pour rattraper son chien. A un moment, Heron traversa la rue et Bonnie cria de terreur en voyant les voitures freiner juste à temps. Sans faire attention, elle traversa elle aussi mais elle n'avait pas la même chance que son chien. Elle entendit le crissement des pneus sur la route à cause d'un freinage brusque et ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact. Cependant, il ne vient pas et Bonnie sentit des bras autour de sa taille et du vent. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle était dans le parc et dans les bras de Damon Salvatore. Il la regardait, pas très content. Bonnie se détacha du vampire et prit une distance de plusieurs mètres entre eux.

-"Tu es complètement cinglé de traverser comme ça sans regarder, t'es complètement folle." hurla Damon s'attirant le regard de plusieurs personnes mais il s'en foutait royalement. En ce moment il était trop remonté contre Bonnie et sa stupide action. "Tu aurais pu mourir !" rajouta le vampire furieux. Ce coup-ci, Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire car Damon avait raison.

-"Je courais après Heron, je n'ai pas fais attention" dit doucement Bonnie en baissant la tête. En parlant d'Heron, le labrador noir se dirigea vers Bonnie, la queue entre les pattes arrière et avançant de manière misérable. Tout de suite, Bonnie releva la tête et se dirigea vers Heron. Elle s'accroupit et caressa la tête de son chien. "Ne refais plus jamais ça, j'ai cru que t'allais mourir écrasé" cria légèrement Bonnie. Heron donna une petite lèche sur la joue droite de Bonnie pendant que Damon faillit s'étrangler en entendant ce que Bonnie avait dit.

-"Non c'est à toi de ne plus jamais refaire ça, car moi j'ai cru que t'allais mourir écrasé" cria à nouveau Damon en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Bonnie se releva et fit face à Damon.

-"Je suis désolée" s'excusa la jeune femme.

-"Tu peux l'être car j'ai eut peur. Heureusement, que j'étais là quand même" dit le vampire. En entendant la phrase de Damon et surtout lui dire qu'il avait eut peur pour elle, faisait quelque chose à Bonnie. Elle ne savait pas trop comment interpréter mais c'était du positif qu'elle ressentait.

-"Merci beaucoup Damon de m'avoir sauvé" remercia Bonnie sincèrement. Elle lui en était reconnaissante et cela voulait dire beaucoup pour elle. Damon soupira à son tour pour dire de se calmer. Bonnie se demandait pourquoi il était si en colère après elle. Avait-il vraiment eut peur pour elle? S'il avait peur cela voulait dire qu'il l'a considéré comme une amie proche. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à rougir.

-"C'est de ta faute sac à puce" dit Damon en pointant du doigt Heron qui ne grognait pas et ne voulait pas mordre le vampire. Au contraire, Heron avait toujours la queue entre ses pattes arrière et avait la tête plutôt rentré. On aurait dit qu'il avait comprit la tournure des évènements et qu'il se sentait coupable.

-"C'est de la faute à lui et à moi" dit Bonnie en caressant la tête d'Heron.

-"Oui, et comme je suis ton sauveur j'ai le droit à une récompense" dit Damon abordant le sujet qui l'intéressait depuis ce début d'après-midi. D'ailleurs, il avait suivit Bonnie chez elle et attendait qu'elle sorte avec Heron pour lui en parler. Heureusement qu'il était tenace sinon il n'aurait pas suivi Bonnie et n'aurait pas pu la sauver.

-"Superman quand il sauve des vies il ne fait pas payer. C'est un des principes des super héros" répondit Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Oui peut-être mais moi je ne suis pas superman et encore moins un héro. Je suis un vampire qui vit comme bon lui semble et vit de la corruption et selon le principe de Rien n'est gratuit dans la vie" Un sourire était présent sur les lèvres du vampire et il ne semblait pas partir. Bonnie se sentait obliger de demander ce que voulait Damon et le vampire attendait patiemment qu'elle pose cette question.

-"D'accord ! Que veux-tu en échange Damon?" demanda Bonnie en roulant les yeux en l'air.

-"Vendredi, toi et moi, le bal" répondit simplement Damon. Bonnie soupira avant de murmurer faiblement oui.

-"Quoi? Je n'ai pas entendu?" dit Damon en montrant son oreille. Bonnie serra les dents avant de dire:

-"Oui, Damon je serais ta cavalière pour vendredi soir, le bal du lycée"

-"Super, tu vas voir on va bien s'éclater à deux." dit le vampire en s'avançant vers la jeune sorcière. Heron ne disait rien et cela surprenait Damon et Bonnie. "Caroline et Elena sont au Mail pour acheter leur robe, les connaissant elles n'ont pas encore fait leur choix. Je t'y amène?" proposa le vampire en faisant demi-tour et en partant du parc. Une fois de plus, Bonnie se sentait écarté de la rencontre « filles » Même si elle n'était pas sûre d'y aller, elles auraient pu lui proposer de venir avec elles.

-"Je ne peux pas laisser Heron seul chez moi, cela fait trop long pour lui sinon" dit Bonnie en croisant les bras. "Mais je veux bien y aller si Stefan et toi le gardait à votre manoir"

Damon se retourna vivement pour faire face à Bonnie avant de déclarer :

-"Hors de question que ce sac à puce reste chez moi. J'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse pipi dessus et qu'il me mord"

-"Juste le temps que j'achète la robe et les chaussures" argumenta Bonnie.

-"Justement, vous êtes trop longues pour choisir et je n'ai pas envie de garder grognon avec moi" répliqua Damon en regardant Heron qui le regardait bizarrement.

-"Tant pis je n'irais pas au bal vendredi car je n'aurais pas de robe" rétorqua Bonnie.

-"Tant mieux tu iras toute nue" Dit Damon avant de partir en furie du parc en laissant Bonnie et Heron tout seul.

-"Il est vraiment con des fois!" dit la sorcière avant de prendre son portable et d'appeler un ami qui n'hésiterait pas à la dépanner.

-"Allô Stefan? Oui j'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher au parc et que tu me déposes au Mail...Oui je vais au bal avec Damon...Il m'a sauvé la vie en m'évitant de me faire écrasé par une voiture...Et est-ce que tu veux garder Heron au manoir pendant ce temps là?...Merci Stefan tu es vraiment super sympa...Oui à tout de suite"

Bonnie raccrocha et sourit à Heron.

-"Stefan vient nous chercher mon beau"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était en train de regarder le sac à puce devant lui. Il était rentré chez lui après avoir passé au Grill boire un verre pour trouver Stefan jouant avec le chien de Bonnie.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?" demanda durement Damon.

-"Bonnie m'a appelé pour venir la chercher au parc avec Heron, je l'ai amené au Mail et je garde Heron en attendant. Ce que tu n'as pas voulu faire" fit remarquer Stefan en jouant avec Heron avec une grosse corde. Ce qui était amusant c'était que Stefan pouvait soulever le chien quelques secondes en l'air et le tourner un peu. Heron ne lâchait même pas la corde.

-"Met-le dehors! " ordonna Damon en prenant la corde de la main de Stefan. Cependant, Heron ne lâchait pas prise et Damon tirait un peu plus fort. Il n'utilisait pas sa force de vampire sinon il allait casser la mâchoire de ce stupide cabot. Et si Bonnie retrouvait son chien chérie avec la gueule cassé, c'est lui qui allait avoir la sienne cassé avec la sorcière.

-"Non" répondit Stefan regardant son frère essayer de prendre le jouet d'Heron.

-"Tu vas le lâcher sac à puce?" demanda Damon en serrant les dents. Finalement, Heron lâcha d'un coup la corde et Damon, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba les fesses par terre avec la corde entre les mains. Stefan se mit à rire pendant qu'Heron balançait sa queue. Damon se releva avant de pointer du doigt le labrador noir. "Toi tu vas me le payer un jour"

Heron ne disait rien mais balançait toujours la queue, un moment il mit même son derrière en l'air et le balançait de droite à gauche et il sautait un coup à droite et un coup à gauche. Damon ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude soudain du chien. Pendant trois mois ce chien ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture et à moins de cinq cent mètres de Bonnie et de lui. Il aboyait, il grognait et il mordait.

-"Il veut jouer avec toi" dit Stefan en souriant.

-"Ah ouais?" demanda incrédule Damon.

-"Oui, on dirait qu'il commence à t'apprécier?" fit remarquer Stefan "Je vois pas pourquoi" continue le cadet des Salvatore.

-"Ouais ben moi je ne joue pas avec un sac à puce" répondit Damon en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil. Heron, vint vers Damon et s'assit juste en face en le regardant. Damon ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et comment réagir. Heron le regardait bizarrement dans les yeux et mettait sa tête de cabot sur le côté.

-"Je crois qu'il veut que tu le caresses." dit Stefan. Damon regardait Heron avant de se lever du fauteuil et d'aller au bar se servir un verre. Heron le suivait et s'asseyait juste à côté de Damon qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Si tu veux une caresse tu peux toujours rêver, je n'oublie pas mes pantalons troués, mes pantalons avec l'odeur d'urine de chien et le nombre de fois où j'ai eut un anévrisme de la part de ta maîtresse car je t'appelle sac à puce" expliqua Damon avant de boire cul sec son verre.

-"Je crois qu'il t'apprécie car tu as sauvé Bonnie" dit Stefan en guise d'hypothèse.

-"Vraiment?" demanda Damon en regardant Heron qui était maintenant allongé.

-"Oui c'est la seule raison valable que j'ai trouvé" répondit Stefan avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Soudain, Heron se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en grattant contre celle-ci et en aboyant fort.

-"Qu'est-ce qui lui prends encore?" demanda Damon soupirant.

-"Je ne sais pas, il veut sortir peut-être." proposa Stefan. Tout à coup, un petit bruit se fit entendre contre la porte. Quelqu'un était en train de frapper. Damon et Stefan se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Stefan retient Heron par son collier pour éviter qu'il attaque la personne qui était derrière la porte quand Damon allait l'ouvrir. Quand le vampire ouvrit la porte il fut surpris de voir le fameux Adam Flaningan. Heron semblait vouloir lui sauter dessus et s'étranglait presque pour le faire mais Stefan le retenait.

-"C'est pour quoi?" demanda Damon durement ce qui lui valu un regard désapprobateur de son petit frère.

-"Bonjour, je suis Adam Flaningan. Je suis un ami de Stefan et je viens lui donner son sac de football américain qu'il a oublié." se présenta le jeune homme avant de tendre la main à Damon. Le vampire regardait la main d'Adam avant de la prendre et la secouer.

-"Je suis Damon Salvatore, le grand frère de Stefan" répondit Damon avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand pour révéler Heron et Stefan. Damon l'avait fait exprès pour qu'Heron donne tout ce qu'il avait pour repousser le petit copieur de style.

-"Salut Adam ! " Dit Stefan "merci de me le ramener, j'ai complètement oublié qu'il fallait le reprendre" rajouta Stefan avant de prendre le sac d'une main et en tenant Heron de l'autre.

-"De rien Stefan. Tiens mais c'est Heron !" dit Adam avant de tendre sa main et de toucher le museau d'Heron qui d'un coup se calma. Le labrador s'assit par terre et arrêta d'aboyer et de grogner pour regarder Adam dans le calme. Ce calme soudain était bizarre pour Damon et déplaisant.

-"Bonnie est donc ici?" demanda Adam poliment.

La mâchoire de Damon se serra et Stefan le vit, ce n'était pas bon! Pourquoi Damon réagissait comme cela? Adam n'avait rien de louche comme il le prétendait. Stefan mettrait sa main à couper que Damon trouvait le jeune homme bizarre et louche car il lui ressemblait et s'intéressait à Bonnie.

-"Non désolé Bonnie n'est pas ici, on fait du dogsitting. Merci pour le sac de Stefan au revoir." répondit Damon avant de donner un faux sourire et de refermer la porte. Stefan fit un soupir et vit son frère partir dans le salon, il entreprit alors d'ouvrir la porte.

-"Désolé pour mon frère il n'est pas commode." s'excusa Stefan.

-"Oui je l'ai bien vu. Ne t'en fais pas Stefan" rassura Adam. Le regard de l'homme retomba sur Heron qui était toujours calme "Je vais m'en aller maintenant, à bientôt" continua Adam avant de donner une pichenette sur le museau d'Heron qui se remit à aboyer et à grogner contre Adam qui retira vivement sa main. "Oh désolé si je t'ai vexé en faisant ce petit geste, je ne le referais plus" dit Adam en levant les mains en l'air avant de partir. Stefan referma la porte et laissa Heron libre.

-"Tu aurais pu être sympa avec Adam" dit Stefan à l'égard de son frère.

-"Mais je l'ai été. La preuve je ne l'ai pas mordu ou menacé." répliqua le vampire avec un sourire satisfait.

-"Non mais tu as fais clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu en ouvrant grand la porte pour lui montrer Heron et en lui claquant la porte au nez." expliqua Stefan en prenant un verre et en se servant à boire.

-"Il est bizarre" dit Damon.

-"Non c'est toi qui l'es." répliqua Stefan en prenant des petites gorgées de son verre.

-"Tu as vu comment le cabot était calme d'un coup quand il l'a caressé à la tête alors que deux secondes avant il voulait le bouffer?" demanda Damon.

-"Heron à peut-être reconnu son odeur" répondit Stefan.

-"Nah, tu as vu aussi comment sac à puce était à nouveau en mode colère à la fin quand il est reparti?" demanda Damon essayant de trouver des indices, ou alors une signification. Stefan roula les yeux en l'air avant de déclarer :

-"Heron était vexé de la petite pichenette sur le museau"

-"Noonnn, je suis sûre que le sac à puce sait qu'Adam est louche. Après tout, on dit que les chiens ressentent les auras des gens. Tu sais le sixième sens? Et bien je crois que le cabot sens qu'Adam est mauvais" dit Damon en étant de plus en plus satisfait de son hypothèse.

-"N'importe quoi !" s'exclama Stefan en se pinçant le haut du nez. "Ne te sers pas d'Heron dans tes hypothèses débiles"

-"Hey, pour un coup que j'ai quelque chose en commun avec ce sac à puce" répliqua Damon en regardant Heron qui balançait sa queue en le regardant. "Hey, sale petit cabot, arrête de me regarder comme ça ou je t'enferme. Tu comprends ce que je te dis sac à puce?"

-"Et toi, tu comprends ce que je te dis quand je dis qu'il s'appelle Heron?" demanda Bonnie qui venait d'entrer dans le manoir avec des sachets dans les mains suivit de Caroline et Elena. "Où il faut que je te donne des anévrismes pour que sa rentre dans ta tête?"

Heron se dirigea vers sa maîtresse et lui fit la fête ainsi qu'à Caroline et Elena.

-"Il a été sage?" demanda Caroline.

-"Oui/Non" dirent en même temps Stefan et Damon. Stefan avec le oui et Damon avec le non.

-"Nous croyons Stefan! " dit Elena en souriant.

-"Nous croyons Stefan" dit Damon en imitant Elena.

-"Mon Heron a été sage, c'est bien" félicita Bonnie en donnant des gratouilles à Heron qui balançait sa queue et faisait des lèches sur les joues de Bonnie qui dut s'essuyer après.

-"Donc vous avez tout pour le bal?" demanda Stefan.

-"Oui" répondirent les filles en souriant et en montrant leur paquet. Cependant, Stefan n'avait pas le droit de regarder ainsi que Damon.

-"La surprise vendredi" dit Elena en donnant à clin d'œil.

-"J'ai hâte d'y être" répliqua Stefan.

-"Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'y être" dit Damon en levant les sourcils et en donnant un sourire charmeur à Bonnie qui rougit un peu. Caroline avait vu ce petit rougissement ainsi que Stefan et Elena et se demandaient quoi.

Caroline préférait plutôt un anévrisme, c'était plus marrant à voir mais le rougissement était tout aussi marrant à voir sur Bonnie. Elle ne savait si c'était elle qui inventait des choses mais elle savait que le charme Damon Salvatore, était efficace sur Bonnie Bennett en cet instant. Peut-être le serait-il pour les jours à venir avec beaucoup plus d'impact et de puissance se dit Caroline. Enfin, on verra bien, c'était Damon et Bonnie après tout. Un coup c'était je te déteste et l'autre coup c'était manigance entre eux. Il s'avérait que Damon ait un faible pour Bonnie d'après Stefan, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il essaye de conquérir Bonnie et que celle-ci tombe lentement dans le piège. En plus comme on le disait souvent, les plus belles histoires d'amour commencent toujours par la haine. Caroline se promit de suivre cet affaire et de près. Elena et Stefan pensaient à la même chose au même moment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre 4 est terminé et je n'attends plus que votre avis pour poster au plus vite le chapitre 5 (^-^) **

**Bonne journée à tous. **

**Bisous.**

**xD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bamon Forever :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aies bien aimé le chapitre 4. Heron est adorable. En fait dans la vraie vie, j'ai trouvé un chien dans mon jardin et ma mère l'a emmené au vétérinaire car il était mal en point. Il se trouvait que c'était un labrador, tout noir et tout beau. Je ne pouvais pas le garder chez moi donc on l'a donné à mon grand-père, il s'appelle Samy lol. Je me sers de Samy et ses attitudes pour Heron._

**Melle Anonymous**:_ Il n'y'a pas vraiment de thème pour ce bal, les gens vont venir comme ils veulent, c'est libre. Merci pour ton commentaire :-)_

**Saina126 :** Merci pour ton encouragement et ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu as aimé le chapitre 4 (^-^)

**FanBonnieB :**_ Merci pour la review et l'encouragement. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise._

**Johanne :**_ Merci, merci et encore merci pour ton commentaire -) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire._

**Salom :**_ Les labradors sont intelligents et celui de mon grand-père l'est incroyablement ! Je me sers de lui pour retranscrire ses traits sur Heron lol. Merci du commentaire !_

**Nanak :**_ Oui c'est vrai, Damon finit toujours par avoir ce qu'il veut, même si cela prends du temps lol. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :-)_

**M :** _Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va être aussi glamour que tout le monde pense lol. Enfin bref, tu verras bien hé hé. Tant mieux si l'oral c'est bien passé ! C'est des points en plus. Continues de réviser, courage car à la fin tu pourras être fière de toi. Bisous à toi et merci pour le commentaire_.

**J'ai crée un blog qui va servir pour mes fanfictions. En fait, ce blog sert surtout pour mettre une couverture pour mes histoires. C'est comme ce que propose le site mais les images sont plus grandes. Il y'a aussi des photos d'acteurs qui représentent mes personnages fictifs comme : **

**Nathanaël, Ryan et Carl dans : ****De la Haine à l'amour.**

**Marc et Anthony Mazzaro et Tristan Baines dans ****: L'humanité d'un vampire. **

**Trent Glover, Rob, Roy et Gwen dans : ****Cette part d'humanité**

**Le sorcier dans _: _****Aventure avec les originels**

**Adam Flaningan et René Campz dans****: ****Rapprochement inattendu ! **

**Ce blog aura des images de Bamon, Steferine, Klaroline et d'autres….**

**Je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien donc je vais vous dire ce qu'il faut taper. En fait mon blog à le même pseudo que mon compte : c'est whiteblackgrey. Je comprends pas pourquoi mon lien s'efface. J'espère que vous allez le trouver ! **

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires pour laisser une trace de votre passage ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Rapprochement inattendu

**Chapitre 5**

**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries et je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant ces histoires. Juste pour mon plaisir et pour ceux qui aiment.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La soirée du grand bal était enfin arrivée. Tout le monde se faisait une joie d'y aller même Bonnie. Pour un coup qu'il n'y'aurait pas de menace, il fallait en profiter ! Les filles avaient décidées de se préparer chez les Salvatore et de passer la nuit chez Damon et Stefan après le bal. Heron allait rester dans la grande maison, seul, mais Bonnie avait ramené un vieux pull, pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul.

L'heure était bientôt au départ mais comme d'habitude, les filles n'étaient jamais prête à temps au plus grand agacement de Damon et de Tyler. La patience n'était pas une de leur vertu. Les garçons attendaient en bas de l'escalier, attendant leur cavalière patiemment pour Stefan et agacé pour les deux autre hommes. Finalement, les filles descendirent les escaliers avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Bonnie portait une jolie robe de couleur verte foncé qui lui arrivait en haut des chevilles. La robe était très moulante et montrait bien les courbes de la belle jeune femme. La robe, n'avait pas de bretelle mais était maintenue par le cou avec trois boutons derrière le cou de la jeune femme. Les cheveux de Bonnie étaient bouclés et une petite fleur synthétique de la même couleur de la robe, était placée à droite, sur les cheveux de Bonnie. Son maquillage était léger mais il lui allait à merveille. Un seul mot pouvait décrire la jeune sorcière à ce moment : Ravissante. C'était ce que pensait Damon qui regardait sans gêne Bonnie de la tête aux pieds. Bonnie était un peu nerveuse de voir Damon l'a détaillé ainsi, son cœur battait à la chamade et le rouge lui montait aux joues. La jeune femme se dirigea vers Damon et se mit à côté de lui et regardait Caroline descendre les escaliers.

Caroline portait une robe de couleur violette, c'était la même que Bonnie et il n'y'avait que la couleur qui changeait. Par contre, la blonde avait attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon parfait et avait placé la fleur synthétique au dessus de celui-ci. Elle avait laissé une mèche encadrer son visage et qu'elle avait frisée. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles discrètes en argent et un bracelet en argent sur son poignet. La blonde rejoignit Tyler et lui prit le bras. C'était maintenant au tour d'Elena de descendre les escaliers.

La brune avait opté pour la même robe que ses amies mais elle était de couleur rouge bordeaux. Les cheveux de la brune étaient frisés mais retenu par une pince, faisant un long palmier bouclé. La fleur rouge sang était au dessus du palmier et brillait beaucoup plus grâce à la pierre rouge au milieu. Elena avait mit de longue boucle d'oreille en or qui avait appartenue à sa mère adoptive et le serre-bras qui allait avec. Elle rejoignit Stefan et lui prit le bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

-"Vous êtes toutes sublime !" dit Stefan en complimentant les trois filles qui rougissaient un peu.

-"Par contre vous avez passé deux heures au Mail pour prendre la même robe mais en différente couleur ! " S'exclama Damon incrédule.

-"Oui on à tous craqué pour la même donc pour ne pas se disputer nous avons prit la même mais en différente couleur" expliqua Elena avec un sourire.

-"Je l'avais vu la première" dit Caroline pour information.

-"Oui mais tu l'avais remise car tu en avais trouvé une autre" dit Bonnie avant de prendre son vieux pull et de le donner à Heron.

-"Peu importe, vous êtes toutes ravissante et il est l'heure de partir" dit Tyler en emmenant Caroline avec lui vers la sortie. Stefan et Elena suivirent le couple doucement laissant Bonnie et Damon en retrait.

-"Mademoiselle Bennett ?" demanda poliment Damon avant de lui montrer son bras et en lui donnant un sourire charmeur. Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir face à ce geste et de sentir son cœur battre un peu plus vite que la normale. C'était fréquent en ce moment ! Avec la présence de Damon en plus. Finalement, elle accorda un sourire timide à Damon et lui prit le bras.

-"On va revenir Heron" dit la sorcière avant de partir avec son cavalier, passer une nuit comme elle en avait rêvé. C'est-à-dire sans problème et s'éclater sans ménagement.

Quand le groupe arriva au bal, la musique allait déjà à fond et la piste était remplie de personnes qui dansaient et s'amusaient. L'ambiance était déjà au rendez-vous et cela promettait une belle soirée.

-"Tu as vu ? La soirée commence bien" sourit Elena en regardant Matt danser comme un fou avec sa copine.

-"Oui et ça me donne envie d'y participer tout de suite" dit Caroline en entrainant Bonnie et Elena sur la piste de danse. Les filles se mirent à rire et à danser au même rythme que la musique, ayant pour spectateur Damon, Stefan et Tyler.

-"Elles ont l'air heureuse" dit Stefan content de voir les filles dans cette humeur joviale et de fête. C'était tellement différent des autres bals du lycée.

-"Oui et je vais les rejoindre tout de suite" dit Tyler avant de rejoindre les filles et de danser au milieu de leur petite ronde.

-"Je vais les rejoindre moi aussi" dit Damon en levant les sourcils et en marchant en suivant le rythme de la chanson et en évitant les étudiants qui ne faisaient pas attention.

-"Ben moi aussi alors !" dit Stefan rejoignant le groupe et se mettant au même rythme. Il n'aimait pas trop danser dans les bals mais il n'allait pas rester comme un mec coincé à les regarder.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, qui étaient en fin de compte deux heures, le groupe était sur la piste à se déchaîner quand Bonnie en eut un peu marre avec Elena. Les filles se dirigèrent vers des sièges de libre et s'installèrent. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

-"Piouuuu, je n'ai jamais autant dansé de ma vie de puis trois ans" dit Caroline, la joie évidente dans sa voix.

-"j'ai soif, vous voulez venir vous installer au bar ?" demanda Tyler et il se reçue une tape gentille à l'épaule.

-"J'approuve Tyler pour un coup" dit Damon en retirant sa main de l'épaule de Tyler. Bonnie et Elena sourirent en voyant le regard étonné de Tyler.

-"Pas de problème !" dirent en même temps Stefan et Bonnie.

Tous s'installèrent au bar et commandèrent leur boisson. Damon était contrarié car il n'y'avait pas d'alcool.

-"Je ne vais pas boire du jus d'orange quand même !" s'écria indigné le vampire "Hey vous ! " dit-il à une femme qui servait les boissons "Pourquoi il n'y' pas d'alcool, l'année dernière il y'en avait pourtant"

-"Désolé mais il y'a trop de bagarre et de viande saoul donc le proviseur à interdit l'alcool cette année. Je peux vous servir un cocktail à la place" proposa gentiment la serveuse avec un sourire désolée. Damon soupira avant de faire un signe de tête.

-"Messieurs, je vous invite à sortir votre plus beau sourire et vos charmes pour inviter les jolies demoiselles à danser un slow avec vous. Vous avez encore une dizaine de minutes pour convaincre la belle de venir danser un slow romantique." se fit entendre l'annonce du présentateur grâce au micro. Une fois l'annonce terminée, tout le monde sifflait pendant que les filles se remettaient les cheveux en place et mettaient des jolis sourires sur leur doux visage.

-"Moi je ne danse pas de slow, je n'aime pas" dit Bonnie en buvant un petit peu dans son verre. Damon la regardait et lui donnait un beau sourire et plissa les yeux, utilisant son charme comme l'avait dit le présentateur. Bonnie rougit un peu en voyant Damon la regarder ainsi,ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui dire: "Quoi?"

-"Je suis ton cavalier donc j'ai le droit à une danse" dit le vampire.

-"Non, je n'aime pas les slows" répondit vite Bonnie.

-"Pourquoi?" demanda Damon en penchant sa tête de côté.

-"Parce-que mademoiselle est gênée et ne sait pas soutenir le regard d'un garçon" expliqua Caroline avec un immense sourire. Bonnie fusilla la blonde du regard et lui intimait de se taire. Damon se retenait de ne pas rire pour ne pas vexer Bonnie.

-"Seulement pour ça?" demanda le vampire.

-"Et alors ! De toute façon ma décision est prise, je ne danserais pas de slow" dit Bonnie d'un ton qui ne voulait aucune remarque et protestation.

-"Tant pis je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre" claqua la voix dure de Damon suivit de son départ précipité. Bonnie fronça les sourcils avant de finir son verre.

-"Tu l'as vexé" dit Stefan en regardant son frère parler avec une brune qui rougissait comme une tomate et avait un sourire d'une dizaine de kilomètres sur le visage. Bonnie n'aimait pas trop cette vue, elle croyait que le vampire allait beaucoup plus insister et non capituler aussi rapidement.

-"Ouais, il n'était pas content" dit Elena en regardant Bonnie qui avait les sourcils froncés.

-"Je n'aime pas les slows" se défendit Bonnie.

-"Oui mais tu aurais pu faire un effort. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas déjà dansé avec Damon" dit Elena se remémorant le bal des années 80.

-"Tu le défends?" demanda Bonnie ahurie. Elena éclata de rire et prit Bonnie dans ses bras.

-"Tu seras la seule fille à ne pas danser de slow et tout le monde va croire que tu es seule et une vieille mégère" expliqua Elena avant de se retirer de sa meilleure amie qui lui donnait un regard sérieux et vexé.

-"En plus il est trop tard maintenant, Damon à choisi une autre fille" dit Caroline en voyant la femme prendre le bras de Damon et rigoler. Bonnie regardait la scène et avait envie de reprendre Damon à cet instant.

-"Mais avec qui je vais danser maintenant?" dit tout haut la sorcière exaspéré. Stefan, Tyler et ses deux meilleures amies se mirent à rire pendant que Bonnie scannait la pièce du regard.

-"Avec moi" se fit entendre une voix. Bonnie et les autres se retournèrent pour voir Adam avec un sourire magnifique. Il portait un magnifique costume noir qui ne devait pas coûter une brique d'or mais deux. Il était beau. "Enfin, si tu m'accordes le slow qui va suivre Bonnie" dit Adam son sourire devenant peu sûr. Bonnie trouvait cela trop mignon ainsi qu'Elena et Caroline mais elles, elles faisaient un minimum pour ne pas le montrer car Stefan et Tyler étaient à côté.

-"Euuh..eu...Oui je veux bien" répondit Bonnie en se maudissant pour avoir l'air d'une idiote.

-"Super, je suis content que tu m'accordes une danse" répondit Adam avec un sourire assuré.

-"Dana ne vas pas être jalouse?" demanda Elena cherchant après la Harpie. Adam, en entendant le prénom de Dana tira la langue avant de rigoler.

-"Dana et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis deux jours. Je l'ai plaqué car elle et moi ça ne collait pas. Elle était trop..."

-"Collante, chiante, exubérante, entreprenante" dit Bonnie ne pouvant pas se retenir de dire tout cela devant Adam. Ce dernier rigola avant de faire un signe de la tête.

-"Pourquoi tu es venue au bal? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre?" demanda Caroline curieuse.

-"Non je n'ai trouvé personne et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller mais je me suis décidé à venir à la dernière minute et j'ai eut bien fait" répondit Adam en posant bien son regard sur Bonnie avec insistance. Le cœur de la sorcière sautait de joie et ses joues avaient certainement un peu de couleur. Se pouvait-il qu'il parle d'elle? Au fond elle en était persuadé et Caroline et la jeune brune aussi.

-"Bien, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, les slows vont commencer" annonça le présentateur avant d'arrêter la musique et de mettre un slow et en changeant les lumières. Stefan emmena Elena sur la piste et Tyler emmena Caroline. Adam tendit la main vers la sorcière et celle-ci la prit avant de se faire conduire sur la piste. Adam mit son autre main sur la taille de Bonnie pendant que la sorcière mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude qui fit le premier pas et menait la danse. Bonnie rougissait d'être aussi proche du mystérieux jeune homme, elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard avec lui et elle s'obligea à regarder Elena et Stefan puis Caroline et Tyler. Ses amies n'avaient pas de peine à garder le contact avec leur petit-copain. Mais voilà, c'était leur petit-copain et Adam n'était pas le sien.

-"Tu es vraiment très, très belle ce soir" dit Adam pour attirer l'attention de Bonnie. La jeune sorcière rougit encore et ces rougissements incessants commençaient à l'agacer. Elle décida donc de taquiner un peu le jeune homme pour dire de se détendre elle-même.

-"Merci mais cela voudrait-il que l'autre jour je suis moche?" demanda la sorcière avec un énorme sourire. Adam sourit à la petite blague de la jeune sorcière avant de dire :

-"Non, les autres jours tu es tout simplement très belle"

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre avant de regarder ailleurs que le sourire d'Adam et ses dents magnifique. Le regard de la sorcière se bloqua avec celui de Damon et Bonnie frissonna. En effet, le regard du vampire était dur et froid. On aurait dit qu'il allait la tuer en une seconde. Les lèvres du vampire formaient une ligne mince. Bonnie comprit alors qu'il était furieux après elle car elle dansait un slow avec Adam alors qu'elle l'avait repoussé, lui. Il ne regardait pas sa partenaire mais continuait de la regarder, elle.

-"Tu as froid?" demanda Adam. Bonnie regarda à nouveau le jeune homme et fit un signe de tête.

-"Je vais bien" répondit Bonnie. Adam faisait un signe de tête avant de sourire et serrer un peu plus fort Bonnie contre lui. La sorcière n'avait rien contre et elle pouvait sentir l'eau de Cologne du jeune homme et elle avait l'impression de respirer l'odeur du paradis. Ce parfum était si enivrant qu'elle avait fermé les yeux.

Finalement, le slow se termina et tout le monde applaudit. Adam garda la main de Bonnie dans la sienne avant de lui faire le baisemain. Il ramena Bonnie près du bar et discuta avec elle un petit moment.

De loin, Damon avait quitté sa danseuse remplaçante et se dirigeait d'un pas furieux vers Bonnie et Adam. Il se fichait de bousculer des étudiants au passage tellement la vue de Bonnie avec ce crétin l'agaçait. Mais, Damon fut attrapé par le bras par son frère.

-"Laisse Bonne tranquille avec Adam" prévient Stefan en forçant plus sur sa prise.

-"Et puis quoi encore?" demanda le vampire en regardant son petit frère dans les yeux "Ce connard est avec MA cavalière. Il a dansé avec MA petite sorcière !" dit Damon en serrant les dents et les poings. "Je suis SON cavalier et je lui ai demandé de danser avec MOI et elle m'a rabattue. Normal que je me sente vexé qu'elle danse avec ce minable au lieu de MOI, SON cavalier." continua furieux Damon en insistant bien sur la possession et le mot cavalière.

-"Je ne te laisserais pas faire une scène devant tout le monde et gâché la soirée" dit Stefan en fronçant plus les sourcils.

-"Je ne vais pas faire une scène Stefan, je veux juste faire souffrir et tuer ce minable et ensuite étrangler Bonnie de mes propres mains" répondit Damon en insistant sur le sort qu'il réservait à la sorcière.

-"Laisse-là, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est contente?" demanda Elena en regardant Adam et Bonnie qui riait à gorge déployé.

-"Non elle n'est pas contente" dit Damon en se retournant pour voir Bonnie rire avec cet Adam. Tout de suite la rage qu'il ressentait pendant le slow, quand il l'avait vu danser avec Adam remontait et il poussa légèrement Stefan qui avait perdu sa prise sur son grand frère.

-"Arrête tout de suite d'être jaloux Damon "dit Caroline s'approchant du vampire qui s'arrêta net pour faire face à la blonde.

-"Je ne suis pas jaloux, Ok?" demanda le vampire en crissant son nez.

-"Alors pourquoi tu vas aller faire une scène?" demanda Tyler à côté de sa belle blonde.

-"Toi le chihuahua tu te tais" ordonna Damon.

-"Hey, venez vite Adam veut nous dire quelque chose" dit Bonnie arrivant en courant vers le groupe et ignorant la tension qui régnait entre Damon et les deux couples.

-"Tiens ma cavalière qui ne m'accorde pas de danse mais qui en offre une à cet Adam" dit Damon en souriant faussement content. Bonnie fronça les sourcils et soupira.

-"Qu'est-ce que veut dire Adam?" demanda Tyler ignorant Damon.

-"Je ne sais pas, c'est pour cela qu'il faut le rejoindre dans la cour du lycée" s'extasia Bonnie avant de repartir suivit de Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, Elena.

Damon croyait qu'il allait faire une série de meurtre mais il suivit le groupe pour savoir ce que voulait ce minable.

Une fois tout le monde dans la cours du lycée, Adam put commencer ce qu'il voulait absolument dire à tout le monde.

-"Alors voilà, j'ai un truc pas facile à dire mais je sais que je peux vous faire tous confiance." commença le jeune homme avant d'être interrompu par un pouffement de Damon qui se reçu des regards désapprobateurs.

-"Je suis arrivé dans cette ville car je sais que des choses étrange se passent dans celle-ci. Pourtant, depuis que je suis ici les phénomènes étranges et les meurtres se sont arrêté subitement" dit Adam avant de s'attirer des regards inquiets et suspicieux "Je sais qu'il y'a des vampires dans cette ville et une sorcière ainsi que des loups et même des hybrides" continua le jeune homme.

-"Ah ouais ! Comment tu peux le savoir ?" demanda Damon s'avançant vers le jeune homme d'un pas menaçant. Tout de suite Bonnie mit une main devant Damon pour l'arrêter et ordonna à Adam de continuer.

-"Je sais que Caroline, Stefan et toi vous êtes des vampires. Je sais que Tyler est un hybride et je sais que tu es une sorcière Bonnie. Je sais aussi qu'Elena est un doppelganger." dit enfin Adam en regardant tout le monde. La peur et l'incertitude étaient sur le visage de tous. "Je le sais car je suis un sorcier" avoua le jeune homme.

Damon se mit à rire d'un seul coup et se retourna pour regarder Stefan et les autres "Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit?" commença l'ainé des Salvatore avec dédain "J'avais dit qu'il était louche et qu'il cachait quelque chose et qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance" continua Damon avec fierté.

-"Si, vous pouvez me faire confiance " dit Adam la voix forte. Damon se retourna pour faire face au sorcier et lui donner un regard méprisant.

-"Ah ouais et qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas essayer de nous tuer?" demanda Damon.

-"Si j'avais voulu le faire je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps" répondit Adam "Je suis juste venu dans cette ville car j'allais pouvoir rencontrer des gens comme moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis car j'ai peur qu'il découvre mon secret. Dans cette ville, je sais qu'on peut me comprendre au moins" expliqua Adam la voix triste mais déterminée "Ce n'était pas facile de vous le dire mais je l'ai fait. Je n'étais pas obligé de vous le dire mais je l'ai fait !"

-"Oui bien quitte cette ville tout de suite avant de te retrouver au bûcher" menaça Damon.

-"Damon ! " Rouspéta Stefan.

-"Quoi? Il n'a pas sa place ici" répliqua le vampire.

-"Bien sûr que si ! " Répliqua Bonnie à son tour et en s'avançant vers Adam "Il est sincère, on peut l'entendre dans la manière qu'il parle"

-"Merci de me croire Bonnie" remercia Adam en donnant un sourire timide.

-"Moi aussi je le crois, s'il voulait vraiment nous faire mal il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps" dit Caroline en se mettant à côté de Bonnie et regardant le sorcier.

-"Nan, pas la peine de dire chacun votre tour que vous le croyez, allez tout de suite vous mettre à côté de Blondie et la petite sorcière" râla Damon et en croisant ses bras. C'est ce que chacun fit au plus grand désespoir de Damon.

-"Je te crois car je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens et je trouve cela normal" dit Bonnie.

-"Tu as notre confiance" assura Elena dans un signe de tête.

-"Il vous as hypnotisé !" s'exclama outré Damon aux filles.

-"Laisse-lui une chance" demanda Bonnie en regardant le vampire. Damon réfléchissait un moment avant de décider de ne pas lui faire confiance. Le vampire sourit deux secondes avant de faire un signe de tête à Adam.

-"Un faux pas et je t'arrache le cœur" prévient Damon. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il ne voulait pas lui donner une chance mais pour Bonnie et les autres il allait faire un effort. Ses journées et ses nuits allaient être occupées car il n'allait pas quitter Adam d'une semelle.

-"Merci Damon "dit Adam en faisant un signe de tête.

-"Et si on retournait dans la salle du bal car il fait froid" se plaignit Elena. Tout le monde fit un signe de tête et rentra dans la salle. Elena, Stefan, Tyler et Caroline se remirent à danser un slow pendant que Damon était au bar buvant un cocktail. Il allait demander à Bonnie de danser un slow avec lui mais sa petite sorcière discutait avec Adam. Damon se concentra pour écouter la conversation et entendit les deux en train de discuter par rapport à la magie. Bonnie semblait extasiée et n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions à Adam qui répondait à chaque fois. Damon cassa le verre dans ses mains car il l'avait trop serré à cause de sa colère qui montait encore. Heureusement que le verre était vide sinon il aurait été recouvert de son cocktail. Le vampire avait raison quand il disait qu'Adam cachait quelque chose et qu'il était louche. Et il était sûr qu'il avait raison aussi au sujet de ne pas lui faire confiance. Pourtant, tout le monde avait cédé ultra vite pour l'accepter.

Du côté d'Adam et de Bonnie, la discussion allait dans tout les sens et Bonnie ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser pleins de question. Adam lui répondait à chaque fois et elle était ravie de ses réponses et de son honnêteté. Un moment le regard d'Adam se posa sur Damon qui était debout et marchait vers la sortie.

-"Je crois que ton cavalier s'en va" dit Adam. Bonnie se retourna et vit Damon partir. Tout de suite, elle se sentait coupable car elle était la cause avec Adam de son départ.

-"Je suis une mauvaise cavalière, il m'amène ici et je le remercie en refusant un slow avec lui et en l'oubliant" dit tout haut Bonnie en se levant "Je vais essayer de me faire pardonner en dansant un slow avec lui"

-"Pas de souci, je suis désolé de t'avoir volé à lui" dit Adam en souriant un peu. "Il est un petit-copain protecteur vu ce que j'ai entendu de sa bouche me concernant"

-"Non il n'est pas mon petit-ami, c'est juste un...ami" finit par dire Bonnie.

-"Oh je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble vu qu'il était ton cavalier" expliqua Adam avant de se lever lui aussi.

-"Non, Damon et moi sommes trop incompatibles" avoua Bonnie "Pardon mais il faut que je le rattrape" s'excusa Bonnie avant de partir après le signe de tête et le sourire d'Adam.

Bonnie était à présent devant le lycée mais ne voyait pas la voiture de Damon. C'était trop tard, il était déjà parti. A cause d'elle. Elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir agi ainsi avec lui. Il l'avait tout de même accompagné au bal. La jeune sorcière se retourna et entra à nouveau dans la salle du lycée. Stefan vint lui demander un slow qu'elle accepta car elle savait qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose..

-"Damon est parti n'est-ce pas?" demanda le vampire.

-"Oui, je l'ai un peu oublié à cause d'Adam et il l'a mal prit" expliqua Bonnie triste.

-"Il s'en remettra" dit Stefan avec un petit sourire encourageant. "Mais il ne faut pas dire que j'ai réussis à danser un slow avec toi sinon il va me planter un pieu dans le cœur" plaisanta le jeune homme pour faire rire Bonnie et il réussit.

Après le slow avec Stefan, Bonnie en fit un avec Tyler se sentant plus à l'aise qu'avec Adam. Elle était plus à l'aise avec Stefan et Tyler car ils étaient ses amis. Avec Adam et Damon c'était différent ! Pourtant elle n'avait pas accordé le slow de Damon mais elle savait que cela allait la gêner. Finalement, Bonnie termina une fois de plus dans les bras d'Adam pour un dernier slow. Encore un coup, elle était gênée et regardait partout sauf lui.

-"Bonnie nous partons tu viens?" demanda Elena en s'approchant du couple dansant. Bonnie n'avait pas envie de partir maintenant.

-"Je vais la ramener" se proposa Adam. Bonnie lui donna un sourire et fit un signe de tête. Elena sourit et fit un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie avant de partir avec Stefan et les autres.

-"Merci" murmura Bonnie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était au manoir, avec pour seul éclairage la lampe du salon, il était assis par terre avant d'entamer une grande et importante discussion.

-"J'en reviens pas qu'elle me laisse tomber pour cette mauviette ! " S'exclama Damon assit par terre avec une bouteille de bourbon dans la main. "Tu te rends compte que j'avais raison à son sujet" continua le vampire en parlant à Heron qui était assis en face de lui et le regardait. Ses oreilles bougeaient de temps en temps signe qu'il écoutait ce que disait Damon.

-"Ouais, toi aussi tu le détestes, je le sais" dit Damon en voyant Heron grogner légèrement. "C'est un sorcier, il nous l'a dit ce soir" continua Damon en buvant un coup de son bourbon.

-"Ta maîtresse m'a complètement oublié pour parler à ce crétin toute la soirée" enchaîna Damon en soupirant "J'étais son cavalier et elle ma cavalière"

Heron se mit à quatre patte avant de se mettre à côté de Damon et de s'asseoir.

-"Il arrive avec son smoking italien et danse des slows avec MA petite sorcière" continua Damon de manière misérable.

-"Oh et puis attends je t'ai pas dit la meilleure de la soirée" dit Damon comme s'il allait faire une blague "Tu veux savoir?" demanda le vampire en regardant Heron qui passa sa langue. "Eh bien elle a dansé un slow avec lui alors qu'avec moi elle a refusé" lança Damon en levant sa bouteille en l'air et de la reposer par terre, entre ses jambes. "Tu te rends commmmppteee ?" demanda le vampire scandalisé. "Il me copie mon style et il me pique ma petite sorcière" se plaignit le vampire.

-"Mais je peux te jurer mon petit Heron, que je vais le surveiller de preès de très, très, très, trèèèèèsss prèèèèèès" dit Damon en posant sa main sur la tête du labrador noir et de le caresser. Heron se laissait faire et semblait apprécier la première caresse et la première fois son nom sortant des lèvres de Damon. "Car tu sais quoi Heron, j'aime ma petite Bonnie depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et ça me saouuuuul de devoir le cacher et de la faire tomber petit à petit dans mes filets. Je veux maaaa petite sorcière tout de suiiiitteeeeee"

Tout à coup les lumières du manoir s'ouvrirent et Damon grogna. Stefan et les autres entrèrent dans le salon pour voir Damon assit par terre et caressant Heron. Il avait l'air saoul et vu les deux bouteilles de Bourbon vide, il n'y'avait aucun doute que Damon avait bu. Beaucoup.

-"Laissezzzzzz-moi seuuul avec mon copain" dit Damon avant d'avoir sa tête tombé en avant et de dormir.

-"C'est bon, il est K.O ?" demanda Elena un peu triste de le voir dans cet Etat.

-"Oui, il est K.O" confirma Stefan avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras et de le conduire dans sa chambre. Elena et Caroline s'agenouillèrent pour caresser Heron.

-"Il t'a dit quoi?" demanda Elena savant qu'il n'allait pas répondre.

-"Il veut pas nous le dire" plaisanta Tyler.

-"Ta maîtresse va bientôt arriver. Adam va la ramener ici" dit Caroline en se relevant. Heron grognait et se mit à aboyer à la mention d'Adam.

-"Hey calme-toi, il est sympa et Bonnie a le béguin pour lui, calme toi" dit Caroline. Heron se mit à courir et monta les escaliers. Il se dirigea dans la chambre dont la porte était ouverte et vit Stefan et Damon. Stefan allait partir et Damon était allongé. Heron sauta dans le lit de Damon et se coucha juste à côté de lui.

-"Il ne vas pas être content s'il se réveille et que tu es toujours là" dit Stefan avec un petit sourire satisfait en s'imaginant bien la scène "Tu peux rester" rajouta le vampire avant de fermer la porte.

Heron fit un gros soupir avant de fermer les yeux et de dormir, espérant entendre sa maîtresse rentrer bientôt.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : fin du 5eme chapitre, malheureusement il n'y'a pas eut de moment glamour entre Damon et Bonnie. Elle n'a pas été sympa avec Damon quand même. Il ne voulait qu'une danse en plus. Adam est donc bien un sorcier mais c'est vraiment lui, le méchant de l'histoire ? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres. **

**Bonne révision et surtout bon courage à ceux qui passent leurs examens. **

**Bonne journée ou soirée. **

**Bisous.**

**xD.**

**N'oubliez pas de faire une petite visite sur mon blog, c'est en grande partie pour vous que je l'ai fait et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Laissez des commentaires, je serais heureuse d'avoir vos commentaires. (^-^). **


	6. Chapter 6

**CamCam :** _Merci pour ton commentaire. Les clichés c'est beau mais à force, les lecteurs vont se douter de ce qu'il va se passer avant de lire la scène et ce n'est plus très intéressant. J'aime bien cassé un peu les clichés de temps en temps lol. Bonnie va essayer de se faire pardonner mais je ne sais pas si elle pourra en placer une lol._

**Bamon Forever** : _Merci pour les compliments :-) Il y'aura des moments plus tendre avec Bonnie et Damon dans les chapitres qui suit hé hé. Heron et Damon vont commencer à s'adorer à leur façon lol. Peut-être même formé une bonne équipe contre Adam. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Pour l'adresse du blog je vais réessayer en bas._

**Lucie96 :** _Merci pour ton commentaire, beaucoup ont été déçue qu'elle ne danse pas avec Damon et qu'elle ne le suit pas (^-^) mais bon elle va quand même essayer de se faire pardonner._

**Melle Anonymous :** _Oui elle aurait pu danser un slow avec Damon, dommage que Damon à aussi vite retrouver une partenaire lol. Je peux promettre qu'il y'aura une danse entre ces deux-là. Pas pour tout de suite… Merci pour la review._

**DarkCalix21** : _Merci pour la review, sa me fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tout le monde aime la discussion entre Damon et Heron._

**Johanne :**_ Merci pour tes commentaires sur le blog, j'étais très heureuse de voir ton pseudo :-) Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup lol. J'espère que l'histoire va continuer à te plaire._

**Loubna :**_ Merci énormément pour ton bombardement de commentaire (^-^) Je n'ai pas eut peur au contraire ! Si j'aurais pu me rouler sur eux je l'aurais fait MDR (Difficile à imaginer). Je suis contente et ça me fait très plaisir :-) Je t'avouerais que le jour où je n'aurais plus de commentaire de ta part, je serais très triste lol_.

**HopeLoveGlory :** _Ce n'est pas grave pour le retard car moi je le suis aussi, je viens de voir que tu avais mit un chapitre 8 et 9. Et je ne crois pas que j'ai lu le 8. D'un côté j'ai deux chapitre à lire et j'adore ça lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire._

**Damona :** _Hey Salut ! Je suis contente de te retrouver sur ce site. Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments. Désolé pour tes yeux lol (^-^) De rien pour la découverte du site -)_

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé mon blog je vais réessayé : whiteblackgrey . skyrock . c o m **

**Tout collé bien sûr. **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre:** Rapprochement inattendu

**Chapitre 6**

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie se réveilla avec un sourire sur le visage, elle avait bien dormie car les souvenirs d'Adam étaient encore présents dans sa tête. Il l'avait ramené chez elle hier soir et il avait été le parfait gentleman. Elle avait même espéré un baiser mais elle avait reculé comme une idiote quand elle l'a vu s'approcher d'elle. Tant pis, la prochaine fois peut-être. Bonnie sortie de son lit et regardait la niche vide d'Heron. La sorcière fronça les sourcils avant de l'appeler.

-"Heron" Bonnie sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers à la recherche d'Heron mais il n'était pas là. C'est à ce moment là que Bonnie se mit une main devant la bouche.

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait passer la nuit au manoir des Salvatore. Elle était tellement contente qu'Adam la raccompagne chez elle qu'elle avait carrément oublié de lui dire qu'il fallait la ramener chez Stefan et Damon. De suite, Bonnie monta dans sa chambre et vérifia son portable. Elle avait trois appels manqué d'Elena, deux de Caroline, quatre de Stefan et deux de Tyler.

-"Ooops, je vais tout de suite envoyer un message à Elena. Il est...13 heures un quart déjà !" s'exclama Bonnie. La jeune sorcière envoya un message à Elena pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle devait rentrer au manoir. La jeune brune lui avait renvoyé un message pour dire que Stefan avait été chez elle et qu'il avait entendu son battement de cœur et qu'il l'avait vu dormir à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre et qu'il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller. Bonnie était soulagée mais elle s'en voulait tout de même. Déjà qu'elle avait oublié Damon à cause d'Adam pour maintenant oublier ses amis et Heron.

-"Il faut que je le récupère ! " dit Bonnie avant de partir dans la salle de bain et de faire sa toilette.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon se réveillait tout doucement, il avait un peu mal à la tête mais il allait bien. Quand les yeux du vampire étaient parfaitement ouvert, il fronça les sourcils avant de se mettre assis et de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Hey sac à puce, descends de mon lit tout de suite" menaça le vampire en se levant complètement du lit ce coup-ci. Heron ouvrit les yeux à son tour pour voir Damon debout et lui ordonner de partir. Le labrador noir, fit comme dit Damon et sauta du lit géant avant de regarder Damon, sa queue se balançant. Damon se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se remémorer la soirée d'hier. Chaque détail repassait dans sa tête et aussi le goût amer de l'abandon de Bonnie. Sans oublier ce qu'il avait dit à Heron alors qu'il était complètement bourré. Le visage du vampire se durci et son regard se posa sur celui d'Heron qui semblait heureux à le contempler.

-"Ecoute-moi bien petit sac à puce, hier soir je n'étais pas très bien et pas très frais. Alors n'espère pas que je vais te faire encore des confidences et que je vais t'appeler par ton prénom et te caresser car tu te mets la patte dans l'œil, mon coco" expliqua Damon en faisant des gros yeux au chien et en le pointant du doigt. "Et puis de ta faute je vais devoir changer les draps" se plaignit Damon "tu as du mettre des puces dedans" rajouta le vampire avant de se gratter les cheveux "Arghhh, j'en suis sûre qu'il y'en as sur moi"

Heron arrêtait de balancer sa queue mais ne bougeait pas pour autant ce qui énervait Damon.

-"D'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne dois pas aller dans la chambre de ta lâcheuse de maîtresse" demanda Damon avant de sortir de sa chambre suivit par Heron. Le vampire tapa à la porte où Bonnie dormait.

-"Hey la lâcheuse, reprends ton sale cabot avec toi !" cria Damon en voulant ouvrir la porte et réveiller la petite sorcière et lui dire en même temps ce qu'il pensait de son attitude d'hier.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Caroline passant dans le couloir. Damon se retourna et regardait bizarrement Caroline.

-"Sa se voit pas, je réveille la petite sorcière pour qu'elle reprenne son toutou collant" répondit Damon.

-"Bonnie n'est pas ici, gros lourd" répliqua Caroline avec un sourire "Elle est restée avec Adam à la soirée et il l'a raccompagnée chez elle car elle a oublié qu'elle dormait ici" Expliqua Caroline, aimant le visage que faisait Damon. C'était un visage dur, la mâchoire serré et les yeux les plus furieux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Un visage jaloux.

-"Tu es en train de me dire QUOI ?" demanda Damon pas très sûr d'avoir bien comprit ce que Caroline venait de lui dire.

-"Elle t'a dit que Bonnie est chez elle et pas dans cette chambre" dit Stefan passant dans le couloir lui aussi.

-"Pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'outré?" demanda Caroline.

-"Nan mais comment elle ose faire ça ?" demanda Damon en s'emportant "Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle a passé la nuit avec Adam ! Et si ce minable aurait fait quelque chose?" continua le vampire faisant une scène.

-"Elle vient d'envoyer un message à Elena pour dire qu'elle allait récupérer Heron" dit Stefan en croisant les bras et regardant son frère faire toute une histoire.

-"Ah ouais ?" demanda Damon.

-"Oui, donc reste ici car Elena et moi devons aller au cimetière pour ses parents et sa tante." prévient Stefan avant de partir.

-"Tyler et moi on s'en va dans dix minutes. Quand tu ouvriras à Bonnie soit sympa avec elle et rends lui Heron sans faire d'histoire ! " dit Caroline avant de partir à son tour.

Damon regarda Heron avant de sourire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était à présent devant la porte du manoir des Salvatore, elle entra donc sans frapper car elle savait qu'Elena et les autres l'attendaient. Une fois qu'elle ouvrit la porte elle fut accueillie par Heron qui lui sauta dessus. Bonnie réussit à ne pas tomber grâce à la porte derrière elle.

-"Oh Heron, je t'ai oublié hier soir." dit Bonnie en caressant la tête d'Heron qui lui faisait des lèches sur la joue. "Je suis désolée, je promets que cela n'arrivera plus" rajouta la sorcière. Heron arrêta de sauter sur Bonnie qui se dirigea dans le salon pour voir si Elena et les autres y étaient. Malheureusement pour elle, elle retomba sur Damon, seul. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire tellement elle était gênée à ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Le regard perçant du vampire ne l'aidait pas non plus.

-"Bonjour Bonnie" dit Damon en posant le livre sur la table basse et se levant du canapé.

-"Bonjour Damon" répondit Bonnie "Où sont les autres?" demanda t-elle en regardant partout sauf Damon.

-"Elena est au cimetière avec Stefan pour déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de ses parents et de Jenna et Tyler et Caroline sont partis." répondit Damon en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et en fixant toujours Bonnie.

-"Ah...d'accord, bon ben je reprends Heron et je m'en vais" dit vite la jeune femme de couleur caramel et en tournant le dos à Damon pour le retrouver en face d'elle la seconde suivante.

_'Saleté de vitesse de vampire' _pensa Bonnie.

-"Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire?" demanda Damon. Bonnie soupira avant de le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire:

-"Je suis désolée pour hier soir"

-"C'est tout !" s'indigna Damon sous le regard incrédule de Bonnie qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre pour le rendre moins furieux. "Tu es seulement désolé ! Et bien crois-moi que ton désolé j'en ai rien à faire Bonnie. Je mérite plus que tes excuses bidon. Je mérite un peu de respect et de sympathie de ta part." cria Damon presque au visage de Bonnie qui se recula effrayé par l'emportement soudain de Damon. "Je t'ai demandé une danse Bonnie, rien qu'une danse et tu me dis non. Puis je te vois danser avec lui ! Avec Adam! Tu comprends quand même que je me sente vexé et ignoré?" continua Damon.

-"Je voulais danser avec toi après mais tu avais déjà trouvé une autre fille" se défendit faiblement Bonnie.

-"Comme par hasard mais c'est avec lui que tu as dansé"

-"J'allais pas rester comme une pauvre fille à regarder tout le monde danser"

-"Pourquoi tu n'as pas eut ce raisonnement avant ? Quand je te l'ai demandé."

-"Je n'y avais pas pensé c'est Elena qui me l'a fait remarquer" rétorqua Bonnie.

-"Est-ce que tu lui as accordé une danse car c'était lui et que tu as refusé pour moi car c'était moi, Damon Salvatore, celui qui as t'a causé beaucoup de souffrance ?" demanda Damon perdant de son agressivité et en parlant de nouveau dans un ton normal.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? N'importe quoi ! " dit Bonnie en plissant les yeux et ne comprenant pas vraiment la colère de Damon envers elle. Elle s'était excusée.

-"J'ai dis que j'étais désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais et que je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner mais il faudrait que tu me laisses une chance." répliqua Damon commençant encore à s'énerver.

-"Pourquoi tu fais de cette histoire un drame ?" demanda soudain Bonnie en criant. Elle en avait marre de se faire engueuler comme du poisson pourri par Damon.

-"J'en fais un drame car j'ai envie d'en faire un. Je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose de louche et toi et les autres ne m'ont pas fait confiance. Et BAM, le jour du bal il annonce que c'est un sorcier. Tout le monde lui fais confiance mais moi pas. Je passe pour un dégénéré et un paranoïaque aux yeux de tout le monde dans cette histoire et pour celui qui n'existe pas et qu'on oublie à ce fichu bal ! Permet-moi de te rappeler que si je n'aurais pas proposé de t'accompagner, tu serais chez toi avec ton chien en train de regarder la télé pendant que les autres s'éclateront." cria Damon en évitant de prendre Bonnie par les épaules et de la secouer. La jeune sorcière sentie son cœur se serrer en entendant la dernière phrase de Damon car elle savait qu'il avait raison au fond. Damon le vit et il se sentait coupable à cet instant de lui avoir fait mal.

-"C'est bon tu as finit de me hurler dessus ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant bien dans les yeux de Damon. Le vampire ne répondit pas mais ne bougeait pas non plus.

-"Heron on s'en va" dit Bonnie en contournant Damon et en sortant du manoir pour aller dans sa voiture avec son chien et partir loin du manoir.

Damon resta seul un moment en ne bougeant pas de sa place, il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il avait dit à Bonnie mais il n'arrivait pas à le regretter. Sauf sa dernière phrase. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère à Bonnie pour son abandon d'hier soir. Il se faisait une joie de passer du temps avec elle et il avait rêvé d'un slow avec elle. C'était vrai qu'il aimait de plus en plus Bonnie depuis quelque mois. Il faisait des efforts pour se faire pardonner mais elle ne lui donnait aucune chance. La soirée du bal était sa chance à lui mais cet Adam a tout gâché. Et ce n'était pas un petit sorcier de pacotille qui allait éloigner Bonnie de lui.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait une semaine que Bonnie n'avait pas revu Damon. Une semaine où Adam et elle parlaient de magie, des cours, et un peu de tout. Bonnie le trouvait fascinant et elle sentait une bonne alchimie avec lui. Le courant passait bien et elle se sentait bien avec lui. En ce moment, ils étaient chez elle en train d'étudier les mathématiques. C'était la matière où Bonnie n'était pas très forte et pour le prochain devoir elle devait absolument avoir la moyenne. Adam, lui avait proposé de l'aider et Bonnie avait accepté sans sourciller.

-"Tu vois comment il faut faire maintenant?" demanda Adam en regardant la feuille d'exercice.

-"Oui, c'est assez simple en fait" répondit Bonnie en faisant sa propre feuille d'exercice qu'elle donna à Adam pour qu'il corrige. Après plusieurs minutes, Adam lui redonna sa feuille avec un magnifique sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle avait tout bon.

-"Fais juste attention à bien développer sinon les professeurs ne vont pas mettre les points et croire que tu l'as fait à la calculatrice" conseilla Adam.

-"Merci beaucoup Adam, j'espère avoir une bonne note" dit Bonnie en se levant de sa chaise et en rangeant sa feuille dans son sac. Adam regardait soigneusement chaque geste de Bonnie avant de prendre la main de cette dernière.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" demanda Bonnie avec un sourire. Adam força Bonnie à se rasseoir avant de lâcher la main de la belle sorcière.

-"Je suis content de trouver quelqu'un comme moi et de pouvoir discuter de magie avec toi" avoua sincèrement Adam.

-"Moi aussi, je sais que tu peux me comprendre et moi aussi je peux te comprendre" sourit Bonnie en regardant les yeux verts d'Adam.

-"Je voulais te dire aussi que je suis attiré par toi" murmura Adam en rougissant. Le cœur de Bonnie s'accéléra et le rouge lui montait aux joues aussi. Elle trouvait cela mignon qu'Adam aussi rougisse et soit nerveux.

-"Moi aussi je suis attiré par toi, enfin je t'aime bien" dit Bonnie en baissant un peu la tête. La dernière fois qu'elle se sentait aussi nerveuse c'était il y'a deux ans avec Jérémy. Adam prit la main de Bonnie dans la sienne et lui déposa un léger baiser. Bonnie sourit pendant qu'Adam lâcha la main de Bonnie pour approcher son visage vers celui de Bonnie qui s'approchait aussi. Soudain, Bonnie et Adam firent un sursaut en entendant Heron aboyer et grogner. La petite sorcière se leva de sa chaise et ordonna à Heron d'arrêter d'aboyer et de vouloir mordre Adam qui était debout et assez loin d'Heron.

-"Il ne m'aime pas" fit remarquer Adam en souriant un peu.

Heron aboyait encore et encore et Bonnie n'arrivait pas à le calmer.

-"Heron, je vais t'enfermer dans le jardin" prévient Bonnie mais Heron n'écoutait pas et continuait. Finalement, Bonnie mit sa menace à exécution et enferma Heron dans le jardin. Elle se retourna pour regarder Adam et lui donnait un sourire d'excuse.

-"Ce n'est pas grave" rassura Adam.

-"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il le fait qu'avec toi et Damon" expliqua Bonnie.

-"Il n'aime pas les gars avec les cheveux noirs et habillé en noir peut-être" dit Adam en s'approchant de Bonnie.

-"Peut-être" répliqua Bonnie.

L'horloge se mit à sonner indiquant qu'il était 20h00.

-"Déjà !" s'exclama Bonnie.

-"Oui, je vais devoir rentrer chez moi" indiqua Adam mais il prit la main de Bonnie et la mit sur son cœur. "Mais avant je veux te demander si tu veux qu'on soit dans une relation. C'est peut-être trop tôt et précipité comme demande mais c'est ce que je veux. Si toi tu ne veux pas ou tu n'es pas prête je suis prêt à attendre" dit Adam en espérant que Bonnie lui dise oui.

-"C'est tôt mais je veux bien te donner une chance" dit Bonnie en souriant, voyant son statut de célibataire passer en relation "couple". Adam lui plaisait bien en plus.

-"Vraiment?" demanda le sorcier.

-"Oui" répondit Bonnie. Adam s'avança vers Bonnie et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Bonnie qui dura quelques secondes.

-"Je peux venir te chercher demain à 7heures et demi pour les cours?" demanda le jeune homme.

-"Oui" répondit Bonnie plongé dans un doux rêve.

-"Très bien. A demain Bonnie" dit Adam avant de partir de la maison de Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière se mit à rire et à courir dans la maison de joie et à sautiller comme une gamine qui venait de découvrir qu'elle avait reçue une tonne de bonbon. Elle rouvrit à Heron qui entra dans la maison en vrille pour voir si Adam était encore ici mais malheureusement pour Heron, Adam n'était plus là.

-"Heron, je suis la petite-amie d'Adam et il est mon petit copain" cria Bonnie de joie.

Heron grogna avant de se mettre dans la niche du salon et de soupirer et de fermer les yeux.

-"Aww, montre ton enthousiasme pour moi au moins" dit Bonnie avant de prendre son portable et de composer un message.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena était au manoir des Salvatore avec Stefan et Damon qui buvait un peu dans un coin. Son portable avait sonné attirant l'attention des deux garçons qui étaient dans la même pièce. Elena fut ravie de voir que c'était un message de Bonnie. Quand elle lit le message, la jeune brune se leva en faisant un cri de victoire et en piétinant sur le sol en faisant du sur-place.

-"Hey, qu'est-ce qui lui prends à ta cinglé de petite-amie?" demanda abruptement Damon.

Stefan fronça les sourcils, perplexe en voyant Elena agir ainsi.

-"Qui y'a t-il ?" demanda Stefan à Elena qui avait finit son sur-place. La jolie brune leva son portable en l'air et annonça l'air joyeux.

-"Bonnie et Adam forment un couple"

Elena, vu sa réaction et sa façon de le dire était heureuse de cette nouvelle. Stefan souriait et était évidement heureux pour Bonnie pendant que Damon venait de recevoir une douche froide, glacé même. Un bloc de glace énorme tombé sur sa tête.

-"Je suis content pour Bonnie, dit-le lui dans ton message" dit Stefan s'avançant auprès d'Elena.

-"Et moi dit-lui que je vais lui rendre visite maintenant" annonça Damon avant de partir à vitesse vampirique vers la résidence des Bennett.

Elena regardait Stefan pour lui dire de le suivre et éviter qu'il gâche le bonheur de Bonnie mais Stefan n'en fit rien.

-"Il est jaloux car il aime bien Bonnie depuis un certain temps maintenant" dit Stefan "Il n'y'a qu'à voir la manière dont il l'a regarde, quand il va la voir chez elle pour l'embêter" continua le cadet des Salvatore.

-"Je m'en doutais un peu" dit Elena "Il n'a jamais de chance en amour" rajouta la brune avec tristesse.

-" Ouais" avoua Stefan en prenant Elena dans ses bras et en sentant les cheveux de la brune.

-"Il trouvera la bonne personne un jour" dit Elena pour se convaincre et convaincre Stefan.

-"J'en suis sûr"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie sautillait encore dans toutes les pièces de sa maison quand sa sonnette retentit. Toute heureuse, elle se dirigea en courant pour ouvrir la porte avec un énorme sourire. Cependant, son sourire se fana quand elle vit Damon, le visage presque lugubre.

-"Déçue que je ne sois pas Adam peut-être ?" demanda Damon en voyant le sourire disparaître du visage de Bonnie.

-"Non, juste étonnée que tu sois ici à ma porte à 20h30 du soir" répondit Bonnie.

-"Je peux entrer?" demanda Damon avec un sourire.

-"Bien tenté mais non" répliqua Bonnie en croisant les bras.

-"Alors sors devant un petit moment"

Bonnie hésita un moment mais fit un pas dehors en laissant la porte ouverte au cas où. On ne sait jamais, c'était Damon devant elle.

-"Que veux-tu me dire?" demanda Bonnie en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et en levant la tête.

-"De quitter cet abruti et tout de suite" claqua la voix dure de Damon. Bonnie croyait qu'elle allait s'étouffer.

-"Pourquoi je t'écouterais?" demanda la sorcière la voix acide.

-"Parce que je suis la voix de la raison" répondit Damon en levant les yeux au ciel noir remplit d'étoile pour éclairer la ville avec un quart de lune.

-"Tu vas arrêter de me pourrir la vie un jour ?" demanda Bonne en criant après Damon "mêle-toi un peu de tes affaires Damon" s'emporta Bonnie en colère que le vampire lui dise qui elle à le droit de fréquenter et ce qu'elle devait faire.

-"Pour répondre à ta première question ma petite sorcière, je n'arrêterais jamais de te pourrir la vie et pour répondre à la deuxième question, je me mêle de ce qui me regarde et de ta sécurité"

-"Dégage Damon avant que je te mets à genoux" menaça Bonnie.

-"Vas-y fais-le Bonnie mais je te jure que tu vas le regretter" menaça à son tour Damon en s'approchant de Bonnie.

-"Pourquoi tu es si furieux et que tu te mets dans un état pareil d'abord?" cria Bonnie en levant ses bras en l'air.

-"Pour ça "dit Damon avant de prendre Bonnie dans ses bras et d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de la sorcière. Bonnie était choquée par la tournure des évènements, Damon Salvatore était en train de l'embrasser ! Elle embrassait Damon Salvatore. Elle ne le repoussait pas mais elle ne l'embrassait pas non plus. Il avait les lèvres plus douces qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Bonnie faisait des efforts pour ne pas l'embrasser en retour mais quelque chose le poussait à le faire, elle en avait envie. Juste pour une fois, voir comment il embrassait et après elle pourrait l'ignorer et effacé sa curiosité. Au moment ou elle allait répondre, les lèvres de Damon n'étaient plus sur les siennes et elle sentit que de l'air. Bonnie ouvrit les yeux pour voir Heron au dessus de Damon, allongé par terre.

-"Reprends ton chien" cria Damon.

Bonnie reprit alors conscience de toute la situation avant de reprendre Heron par son collier et de rentrer chez elle en claquant la porte et en criant à l'intention de Damon:

-"Je veux que tu t'en ailles."

Le vampire se releva et remit sa veste correctement. Il fronçait les sourcils avant de crier lui aussi.

-"Tu ferais mieux de le quitter Bonnie ou je vais me charger personnellement de cette histoire !" dit le vampire en se tournant et en rencontrant le regard de la vieille voisine de Bonnie qui sortait les poubelles. Il avait envie de lui dire 'Quoi' mais il se ravisa.

-"Elle fait la difficile mais vous verrez à la fin qu'elle viendra vers moi et me diras pardon" dit Damon en partant d'un pas furieux. Il ne voulait même pas retourner au manoir. Il allait faire une balade en forêt pour se calmer les nerfs ignorant Bonnie qui touchait ses lèvres derrière la porte et frissonner avec un visage confus et perdue.

Damon marchait dans la forêt, toujours aussi furieux. Il croyait qu'il allait se calmer mais non, il n'y'arrivait pas. Une fois de plus, il était à côté. A côté de la plaque pour ses choix amoureux. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une vie aussi misérable en amour? Katherine, Elena et maintenant Bonnie. C'était étrange de l'admettre mais il aimait bien Bonnie, pas encore de l'amour mais juste assez pour qu'elle n'aille pas avec un autre gars. Etait-ce de l'amour? Damon ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait et il allait devenir dingue.

-"Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de ma vie de mer...Arghhhh" cria le vampire en se prenant un mur invisible à nouveau en pleine face. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se repasse?" demanda tout haut Damon avant de mettre ses mains en avant et de toucher la barrière invisible. Le vampire regarda autour de lui et reconnut exactement l'endroit de la dernière fois. Cette fois il ne rêvait pas, le premier coup il avait hésité un peu mais maintenant c'était sûr. Il y'avait bien un mur invisible devant lui. Pour ne pas faire la même erreur que la dernière fois, il appela Caroline et Stefan pour leur dire de venir avec leur vitesse de vampire. En moins de cinq minutes les deux vampires étaient là. Caroline en boudant et Stefan en étant agité.

-"Quoi encore ?" demanda Caroline.

-"La barrière invisible" annonça Damon en faisant toucher à Stefan et Caroline.

Les deux vampires furent étonnés de ne plus pouvoir avancer. Caroline longea la barrière pour sentir qu'elle était étendue sur plusieurs mètres.

-"C'est dingue on peut plus avancer !" s'exclama Caroline.

-"Alors, je ne suis pas fou je sais ce que j'ai sentis le dernier coup quand même ! " dit fier Damon retrouvant un peu de sa bonne humeur.

-"Oui tu avais raison" dit Stefan troublé par cette barrière.

Pendant dix minutes les trois vampires discutèrent du mur invisible avant de retourner au manoir. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient conscient d'une paire d'yeux rouges qui les regardait avant d'entrer dans une brèche avec une pierre noir et de s'y engouffrer. Comme la dernière fois ou Damon avait vu cette barrière.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : voilà pour le chapitre 6, Damon embrasse Bonnie ! Mais maintenant elle est avec Adam. Ce n'est pas bien de vouloir embrasser Damon alors qu'on vient juste d'avoir un petit-ami Bonnie. Pas bien. Ou alors tu as des sentiments pour Damon pour vouloir approfondir le baiser. Lol **

**Heron est pas très sympa de se jeter sur Damon à se moment-là. Il est taquin ce chien xD**

**Laissez-moi vos reviews. **

**Bisous et Bonne journée ou soirée. **

**PS : Bon courage à ceux qui passe le BAC en ce moment :-) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Melle Anonymous :** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je me doute que tout le monde aime le passage ou Damon et Bonnie s'embrassent et non le passage Adam/Bonnie. Un Damon jaloux c'est beau à voir quelques fois._

**Bamon Forever :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Bonnie à des sentiments pour Damon car sinon elle n'aurait jamais pensé à approfondir le baiser avec notre vampire préféré. Adam, elle va vite le larguer je crois ! Heron qui interrompt le moment, je pense que c'est pour embêter Damon. J'espère que tes épreuves se sont bien passées._

**DarkCalix21 :** _Oui, quand Damon sourit généralement c'est qu'il va sortir quelque chose de mauvais ou dire la vérité lol. Merci pour ton commentaire :-)_

**HopeLoveGlory :** _T'inquiète pas je comprends ce que tu veux dire -) Ils ne vont pas rester trop longtemps ensemble, enfin Bonnie ne voudras pas. Merci pour ton commentaire._

**Smalltom :** _Oh ça fait plaisir de recevoir une review comme la tienne ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments (^-^)_

**Johanne :**_ Merci encore pour tes encouragements, tes compliments et la review en elle-même. Désolé pour le cauchemar que tu as fait à cause des yeux rouges lol._

**DivinelyMyself :** _Merci pour tes reviews (^-^) Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours mes histoires :-)_

**Loubna :** _Merci pour ton commentaire et d'avoir répondu au quizz spécial vampire Diaries (bien sur !) sur mon blog. Ta note est de 10/10, tu as tout bon (^-^). C'est vrai que je serais morte de honte si quelqu'un me voyait me rouler sur mon écran d'ordi lol. Mon père me tuerait et il ne m'en rachèterait pas un en plus lol. Ce qui est normale ! En tout cas félicitation pour ton oral, tant mieux s'il c'est bien passé :-)_

**N/A : voici la suite pour vous :-) Pour ceux que sa intéresse, j'ai un quizz Vampire Diaries sur mon blog, vous pouvez répondre aux questions et je vous donnerais votre note. En attendant, bonne lecture à vous.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Rapprochement inattendu

**Chapitre 7**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant trois semaines et deux jours, Bonnie était heureuse avec Adam. Elle n'aurait jamais espéré être aussi bien avec un garçon. Sa relation avec lui n'était pas comme Jérémy. Elle était plus magique ! Pourtant, malgré la joie partagée avec son petit-amie, Bonnie avait du mal à oublier Damon et son baiser. C'était étrange et elle ne devait même pas y penser au premier abord car elle était avec Adam un point c'est tout. Mais la jeune sorcière était curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle aurait pu ressentir avec Damon si Heron n'avait pas sauté sur le vampire. Elle se persuadait qu'elle n'allait rien ressentir à part de la colère et de la haine mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle manquait quelque chose de génial et beaucoup plus passionnel. Heureusement pour elle et Adam, Damon n'était pas venue embêter Bonnie. On aurait dit qu'il l'évitait alors que c'est elle qui devait le faire après ce qu'il à dit et fait.

-"Bonnie j'ai quelque chose à te montrer" dit soudain Adam cassant les pensées de Bonnie.

-"Ah bon ?" demanda Bonnie curieuse maintenant.

-"Oui, tu veux me suivre ?" demanda le sorcier en prenant la main de Bonnie et la conduisant au fameux endroit. Heron qui était avec eux les suivit. Il grognait toujours autant après Adam mais malgré qu'il ne l'aime pas, il restait avec Bonnie et le sorcier.

-"Oui, mais tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix" plaisante Bonnie en le suivant avec un sourire aussi grand qu'une banane.

-"Tu vas voir, je crois que tu vas aimer" affirma le jeune sorcier entrant désormais dans les bois avec Bonnie. "C'est un peu dans les bois mais pas vraiment" expliqua Adam tirant Bonnie et en courant presque. Heron courut lui aussi pour ne pas perdre les deux sorciers.

-"Heron, allez plus vite" encouragea Bonnie en regardant son chien qui restait derrière.

-"Nous y somme presque" dit Adam en courant plus vite. Bonnie se forçait à courir un peu plus vite pour ne pas le ralentir. Un moment, Adam ralentit pour finalement marcher au plus grand bonheur de Bonnie qui était essoufflé. Heron s'arrêta lui aussi et se mit à nifler au sol avant d'aboyer et de grogner.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'à Heron ? Tu vas un jour arrêter avec Adam ?" demanda la sorcière un peu fatiguée de toujours demander à son labrador de rester calme quand Adam était ici.

-"Nous y somme" dit Adam avec un grand sourire et en s'arrêtant.

-"Oui mais je ne vois rien" dit Bonnie en regardant autour et reposant son regard sur Adam. Le sorcier, sortit une pierre de sa poche et une deuxième de son autre poche. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Bonnie intéressé.

-"Ce sont des pierres noirs" expliqua Adam en donnant une pierre à Bonnie qui l'a regardé sous tout les angles. D'un seul coup Heron sauta vers Bonnie pour prendre la pierre de ses mains dans sa gueule.

-"Heron !" gronda Bonnie avant de courir après le chien et de reprendre la pierre de sa gueule. Heron avait résisté avant de lâcher la pierre, il ne voulait pas que Bonnie se blesse car le bout de la pierre était pointue. "Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?" demanda Bonnie ne comprenant pas la réaction de son chien. "Désolé Adam" s'excusa Bonnie.

-"Ce n'est pas grave, il à du prendre ça pour un jouet" répliqua le sorcier en souriant.

-"Elles font quoi ces pierres?" demanda Bonnie changeant tout de suite le sujet de la conversation pour en savoir plus sur ces pierres.

-"Elles ont le pouvoir d'ouvrir un portail magique" dit Adam avec un léger sourire.

-"Sérieux ?" demanda Bonnie un peu effrayé de savoir qu'une pierre avait un tel pouvoir.

-"Oui, elles ouvrent le portail d'un autre monde. Seuls les sorciers peuvent s'en servir sinon la pierre se désintègre. Par exemple si un humain réussit à ouvrir le portail, il va entrer dans l'autre monde mais la pierre va se désintégrer et il ne pourra plus repartir dans son monde. Pareil si la pierre est utilisée pour ouvrir un portail dans l'autre monde vers celui-ci, la personne entrera dans ce monde et sera bloqué dans celui-ci. Tu as compris?" demanda Adam voyant que Bonnie fronçait les sourcils.

-"Un autre monde existe ?" demanda Bonnie confuse.

-"Oui, il y'a trois mondes. Le monde auquel nous vivons, le monde de la lumière et le monde des ténèbres" expliqua Adam. Bonnie se mordit légèrement la langue avant de dire :

-"Comme le paradis et l'enfer ?"

-"Oui c'est le même principe" confirma Adam.

-"Avec ces pierres, nous pouvons aller dans l'un de ces mondes ?" demanda Bonnie n'arrivant pas à croire cette histoire.

-"Oui, ce sont des pierres portail, et j'en t'en donne une, tu peux garder celle que tu as dans ta main" confirma Adam en s'approchant de Bonnie. "Alors tu ne trouves pas ça géniale ?" demanda Adam. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire, elle regardait la pierre dans sa main. Vu la couleur de la pierre, c'était certainement le monde des ténèbres.

-"Désolé mais je préfère rester dans mon monde et je ne veux pas entrer dans un des deux monde. C'est trop risqué" expliqua Bonnie. C'était vrai, le monde des ténèbres devait être horrible. Pourquoi aller là-bas? Puis le monde de la lumière ne devait pas être profané.

-"Mais non, je suis déjà allé là-bas et il n'y'a rien à craindre" dit Adam en essayant de convaincre Bonnie et en prenant un pas vers elle. Cependant, Heron se mit en face de Bonnie et aboyait contre Adam qui se recula légèrement.

-"Cette pierre mène au monde des ténèbres n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Bonnie en plissant les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la surprise d'Adam, c'était trop dangereux et avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle n'avait pas besoin de vivre d'autre moment dangereux.

-"Oui" avoua Adam.

-"Alors reprends ma pierre car je n'irais pas" dit fortement Bonnie avec beaucoup de conviction. Adam ne fit aucun mouvement de prendre la pierre mais regardait Bonnie le visage sérieux.

-"Après tout les mois que j'ai passé ici ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais échouer" dit soudain Adam en baissant la tête et en la relevant. Il mit sa main contre quelque chose d'invisible. Il vit le regard de confusion de Bonnie et décida d'expliquer "Je touche une barrière invisible. Tu sais, celle que Damon à vu il y'a quelque mois de cela et que Stefan et Caroline parlent depuis trois semaines? Heureusement que tes amis n'ont rien trouvé sur cette barrière et que tu ne t'es pas mise à chercher avec eux pour passer du temps avec moi. Sinon j'aurais été grillé." dit Adam. Bonnie n'aimait pas cette situation et ne comprenait plus rien. Elle savait qu'il y'avait une barrière invisible car Stefan et Caroline l'avaient confirmé mais elle ne s'était pas inquiété car ils faisaient des recherches.

-"Tu es bizarre d'un coup" dit Bonnie en regardant Adam d'une autre manière.

-"Pourquoi ? Parce que je veux t'amener au monde des ténèbres pour une petite visite et que je sais où se trouve la barrière invisible qui est la deuxième clé pour ouvrir le portail." expliqua Adam d'une voix malicieuse. Bonnie, n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il employait.

-"Il y'a de ça mais tu me parles différemment depuis deux minutes et je n'aime pas la manière dont tu me parles" expliqua Bonnie calmement essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Adam ne dit rien en retour à Bonnie mais posa la pierre contre la barrière invisible. Soudain un portail s'ouvrit et le jeune sorcier fermait les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Quand il se tourna vers Bonnie celle-ci mit une main devant sa bouche pour cacher sa surprise.

-"Comment trouves-tu ma vraie apparence ?" demanda Adam, ces yeux n'étant plus vert émeraude mais rouge sang. Heron avait les poils qui s'hérissaient et les crocs révélé. Il grognait fort envers Adam qui s'approchait pas à pas vers Bonnie qui avait l'impression de tomber de haut. De très haut.

-"Qui es-tu vraiment?" demanda Bonnie se reculant lentement d'Adam et en prenant Heron par son collier pour qu'il l'a suive mais il refusait de bouger.

-"Voyons, je suis ton petit-ami Bonnie" répondit Adam en prenant un pas de plus vers Bonnie mais Heron s'apprêtait à sauter vers Adam mais le jeune sorcier envoya le chien valser contre un arbre légèrement pour l'assommer, d'un coup de poignet. Bonnie cria et courut vers Heron pour voir s'il était blessé mais le chien n'avait rien il était inconscient.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends et qui tu es ?" hurla Bonnie avant de jeter sa pierre noir au sol et de prendre deux pas vers Adam.

-"Je viens du monde des ténèbres et j'en suis le souverain" annonça Adam avec un sourire satisfait. Bonnie se stoppa net devant Adam, gelée par l'annonce de son petit-ami.

Son petit-ami de trois semaines et deux jours était le souverain du monde des ténèbres.

-"Tu nous as tous menti" cria Bonnie avant de gifler Adam sur la joue gauche. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux car elle se sentait trahie et surtout elle se sentait idiote. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'un garçon comme Adam s'intéresserait à elle ? Adam prit la main de Bonnie dans la sienne avant d'approcher Bonnie tout près de lui.

-"Ne refais plus jamais ça, _mon coeur" _ordonna Adam sans lâcher la main de Bonnie et l'amener de force vers le portail.

-"Non arrête ne m'emmène pas là-bas, s'il te plaît" implora Bonnie mais Adam ne l'écoutait pas. Elle prit donc les choses en main en brûlant la peau d'Adam qui lâcha Bonnie qui partit en courant dans la forêt. Elle devait vite aller au manoir, elle devait appeler Stefan, Damon ou Caroline. La jeune sorcière prit son portable mais il fut envoyé loin d'elle à cause de la magie d'Adam. Le sorcier courait après elle et réussit à la rattraper. Bonnie allait utiliser une fois de plus ses pouvoirs mais Adam l'en empêcha en assommant la sorcière avec ses pouvoirs. Bonnie tomba dans les bras d'Adam. Il portait Bonnie dans un style de marié avant de rentrer dans le portail avec la jeune sorcière.

-"Je suis vraiment désolé _ma belle _mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps." dit Adam avant que le portail ne se referme.

Heron était toujours inconscient allongé par terre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans le manoir des Salvatore, la bonne humeur n'était pas au rendez-vous pour tout le monde. En effet, Stefan et Damon s'engueulaient tout les deux à propos du comportement de Damon.

-"Cela fait trois semaines que tu espionnes Bonnie et Adam, c'est normal que je t'empêche de l'espionner alors qu'elle faisait un pique-nique aujourd'hui avec lui" s'expliqua Stefan obtenant l'approbation d'Elena et de Caroline.

-"Je fais ce que je veux et je n'espionne pas Bonnie et son minable de copain, je surveille Adam au cas où il fait quelque chose" répondit Damon enlevant sa veste en cuir.

-"Laisse Bonnie vivre sa vie et toi la tienne" répliqua Stefan ne supportant plus les humeurs de Damon et l'intimité bafoué de Bonnie et Adam. Il en avait marre d'être le souffre douleur de Damon à chaque fois qu'il découvrait Bonnie et Adam en train de s'embrasser.

-"Bonnie étant proche de moi et de nous, elle fait partie de ma vie" rétorqua Damon fier de sa remarque.

-"Arrête de jouer avec les mots Damon !" réprimanda Stefan.

-"Stefan, laisse tomber" indiqua Caroline voyant Damon toujours aussi fier de sa remarque.

-"Il est 18 heures du soir, cela fait déjà une heure que Bonnie devait rentrer de son pique-nique et venir au Grill avec nous !" s'impatienta Elena en regardant son portable.

-"Elle doit encore être avec Adam" dit Caroline en souriant et en pensant aux deux tourtereaux.

-"Mais elle nous a promit de passer la soirée avec nous" se plaignit Elena en soufflant exaspéré.

-"Bah voilà, si j'avais pu surveiller Bonnie et Adam, j'aurais pu t'envoyer un texto pour te dire ce qu'elle faisait" dit Damon en arborant un sourire satisfait.

-"Tais-toi" répliqua Elena s'impatientant de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passait.

Les filles attendirent encore une bonne heure avant d'être inquiète car Bonnie ne répondait pas à son portable. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était le bruit d'aboiement dehors. Elena reconnaissait ces aboiements et sourit.

-"Enfin, elle daigne nous honorer de sa présence" dit Caroline se levant et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée des Salvatore.

-"Et elle ramène son sale cabot pour qu'on fait la nounou" dit Damon en levant les yeux en l'air. Cependant, Bonnie n'était pas présente quand Caroline avait ouvert la porte. Au contraire, il n'y'avait qu'Heron qui aboyait frénétiquement sans s'arrêter. Il avait l'air affolé. Elena et Stefan vinrent voir le chien.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" demanda Caroline.

Heron continuait d'aboyer mais personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait avec le joli labrador noir.

-"Il s'est sauvé ?" demanda Elena en voulant prendre Heron par le collier mais il ne se laissait pas faire et continuait d'aboyer. Damon vint vers l'entrée du manoir pour voir ce qui lui prenait à ce chien.

-"Hey sac à puce, tu vas arrêter de nuire à mes oreilles" ordonna Damon. Heron commençait à s'impatienter et tira sur la chemise de Damon avec sa gueule, il voulait l'emmener quelque part apparemment. Damon, s'énerva à son tour en voyant sa nouvelle chemise troué. "Tu commences à m'énerver le cabot !" cria le vampire mais Heron ne faisait pas attention et voulait tirer Damon qui finit par s'échapper de la gueule du chien. Heron, abandonna sa tactique avant de se mettre derrière Stefan et essayait de le pousser avec sa tête. C'est à ce moment là que Damon comprit pourquoi Heron était si infernale et infect avec eux, le visage du vampire se figea:

-"Il est arrivé quelque chose à Bonnie" dit tout haut le vampire, faisant son frère et les deux filles le regarder. Heron sauta en l'air comme pour confirmer les dires de Damon.

-"Il essaye de nous amener vers Bonnie" devina ensuite Stefan. Heron se mit donc à courir loin d'eux et Stefan, Damon, Caroline et Elena se mirent à le suivre. Caroline appela en même temps Tyler pour le prévenir et l'hybride se mit en route pour les rejoindre. Heron courait de plus en plus vite sous l'ordre de Damon qui ne pensait qu'à une chose : Retrouver Bonnie. Dans sa tête, des millions de pensées se bousculaient. La plus terrifiante c'était l'idée qu'Adam aies fait du mal à Bonnie.

Finalement, Heron s'arrêta mais rien n'était en vu. Tyler, rejoint le groupe une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-"Où est Bonnie ?" demanda l'hybride inquiet.

-"On ne sait pas mais Heron est inquiet et nerveux, il nous a conduit ici mais il n'y'a pas de trace de Bonnie" expliqua Caroline en regardant tout autour.

-"Hey, le cabot, j'espère pour toi que tu ne nous fait pas perdre notre temps" dit Damon en croisant les bras et en marchant tout droit avant de se prendre la barrière invisible. "C'est pas vraiiiii" râla le vampire avant de se reculer. Heron, se mit à nouveau à aboyer contre la barrière et à hérisser ses poils. Il en était presque effrayant. Stefan s'approcha de la barrière et la touchait soigneusement.

-"Cette barrière est plus dangereuse qu'on ne le pensait, il c'est passé quelque chose avec elle" déduisait Stefan en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Mais c'est magique, on ne peut rien faire sans Bonnie" intervient Elena en regardant autour avant de s'asseoir par terre vaincu. Pourtant, la jeune brune se releva vite en sentant quelque chose de pointu contre sa fesse. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Elena en s'abaissant et en ramassant une pierre noire. Heron se dirigea vers Elena et tournait autour d'elle avant de la pousser doucement vers la barrière invisible.

-"Il a sûrement dû voir quelque chose avec la pierre" dit Caroline "Il te fait avancer vers la barrière" fit remarquer la jeune blonde. Elena se dirigeait donc vers la barrière ne comprenant pas ce qu'Heron voulait qu'elle fasse avec la pierre bizarre.

-"Heron, Bonnie est en danger ?" demanda soudain Tyler au chien qui le regardait "Aboie une fois pour oui et deux fois pour non" continua le jeune brun. Il s'attirait les regards moqueurs de tous mais surtout celui de Damon. "Quoi?" demanda l'hybride.

-"C'est débile ton truc car ce chien ne comprends pas" dit Damon d'un coup de dent.

Heron aboya une fois à la surprise de tout le monde et à la panique qui commençait vraiment à s'installer.

-"Elle était dans cette forêt ?" demanda à nouveau Tyler. Heron aboya encore une fois. Damon bouscula Tyler et s'accroupit pour être face à Heron.

-"C'est Adam qui met en danger Bonnie ?" demanda le vampire.

Heron aboya encore une fois avant de grogner.

Damon se releva et se mit à crier avant de donner un coup de pied à une branche. Stefan s'avança vers son frère et allait poser sa main sur son épaule mais Damon se dégagea avant de hurler à tous:

-"Je l'avais dis qu'il était louche mais personne ne m'a écouté. Bonnie la première !" s'emporta le vampire en passant une main dans ses cheveux."Maintenant on se retrouve tous dans une panique totale car ce connard lui à fait quelque chose et on ne sait pas" continua Damon en faisant les cents pas.

-"Nous sommes désolés" s'excusa Elena, les yeux rempli de larmes.

-"Ce n'est pas assez ! A l'heure qu'il est elle est peut-être déjà morte" dit le vampire.

-"Non, arrêtez de vous disputer ce n'est pas le moment" cria Tyler en se mettant au milieu de Damon et Elena. Heron, ne perdait pas une seconde et prit des mains la pierre qu'Elena et la tenait dans sa gueule avant de se diriger vers la barrière. Le labrador noir se mit face à la barrière avant de mettre en contact la pierre et la barrière. Tout de suite, un portail s'ouvrit mais la pierre dans la gueule d'Heron se désintégra. Tout le monde était surpris et choqué de voir un portail s'ouvrir.

-"Adam et Bonnie sont entrés dedans ?" demanda Caroline. Heron aboya une fois avant d'entrer sans attendre dans le portail.

-"C'est quoi ce truc ?" demanda Tyler pas rassuré d'entrer là-dedans.

-"On ne sait pas mais il faut entrer à l'intérieur et trouver Bonnie" répondit Stefan en suivant Damon qui ne c'était pas posé des questions mais avait suivit Heron. Elena, Caroline et Tyler entrèrent à leur tour quand le portail derrière eux se referma. Elena sursauta avant de déclarer:

-"Comment on va ressortir ?"

-"On s'en fou, il faut trouver Bonnie" répliqua Damon en étant arrêter avec Heron et regardant en dessous de lui, la vue que le nouveau paysage offrait. Le reste du groupe le rejoint avant de retenir leur dégoût et leur surprise. En effet, devant eux et en dessous se trouvait une énorme ville, avec au loin un château de couleur noir. La ville, était de couleur sans vie, le ciel était noir, avec pour seul éclairage la lune et des étoiles. La ville était éclairée par des lanternes de couleur assez vive mais les maisons étaient sombre avec pour décoration des pentagrammes inversés à chaque porte, des barrières noires, des jardins sans fleurs mais avec des nains de jardins effroyables.

-"C'est affreux! Ou sommes-nous ?" demanda Elena regardant plusieurs corbeaux voler dans le ciel et coasser.

-"Vous êtes dans le monde des ténèbres" répondit une voix. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année avec un léger sourire.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie se réveilla dans un immense lit et une immense chambre en sursaut. Elle savait où elle était et qui l'avait obligé à venir ici. C'était Adam. La jeune sorcière se leva rapidement du lit car elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit où elle était. La pièce était de couleur grise et l'immense lit était doté de drap noir en soie. Le lustre au milieu de la chambre était effrayant et donnait la chair de poule à Bonnie. C'était une sorte de démon avec plusieurs bras qui avait une ampoule à chaque bras. Il y'avait des chandeliers de couleur or et les bougies de couleur argent. C'était si froid dans cette chambre, aucune chaleur ne s'en dégageait. L'imposante cheminée sculpté avec des têtes de rats fonctionnait mais Bonnie n'arrivait pas à ressentir une once de chaleur.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain faisant sursauter à nouveau la jeune sorcière. C'était Adam qui était présent et il avait toujours ses yeux rouges. C'était la vraie apparence du jeune sorcier. Bonnie avait une incroyable envie de pleurer en pensant à ce qu'il lui avait fait et dit. En fait, depuis le début de son arrivé à Mystic Falls, il s'était moqué de tout le monde et surtout d'elle. Sauf Damon. Bonnie se sentait misérable maintenant.

-"Je suis content que tu te sois réveillée Bonnie" déclara Adam en s'approchant de la jeune sorcière qui se recula.

-"Je suis où ?" demanda Bonnie ne voulant pas perdre une minute dans des bavardages inutiles.

-"Tu es dans le royaume des ténèbres et plus précisément dans mon château" expliqua Adam en prenant un pas vers Bonnie et en souriant.

-"Tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps ainsi qu'à mes amis" dit soudain Bonnie dans un accès de colère.

-"Oui, j'ai menti un tout petit peu pour avoir ce que je voulais. Tu aurais dû écouter Damon et ton satané chien" dit Adam en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. "Après tout le chien avait senti mon aura démoniaque mais tu ne l'as pas écouté. Tu sais que j'étais obligé de le calmer à chaque fois que je venais ?" demanda Adam en regardant Bonnie dans les yeux "Il me grognait toujours dessus et voulait me mordre, donc je touchais sa tête et avec mes pouvoirs je le calmais jusqu'à ce que je le retouche en faisans une petite pichenette et qu'il recommence à me détester" expliqua le sorcier content de ses petits tours.

-"Espèce de connard ! " S'exclama Bonnie s'en voulant de ne pas avoir comprit pourquoi Heron semblait si hostile avec Adam. Il essayait de la protéger. Cette pensée lui faisait chaud au cœur mais mal en même temps à cause de sa stupidité.

-"Tu sais Bonnie, j'ai dû beaucoup ramer pour gagner la confiance de tout le monde" dit Adam ignorant l'insulte de Bonnie. "Je te conseille de bien m'écouter car je ne le dirais qu'une fois" conseilla Adam en mettant sa tête de côté et admirant la jeune sorcière.

-"Comment ça ?" demanda Bonnie savant qu'elle aurait le droit à l'explication de la comédie d'Adam et sur les motifs de sa présence d'aujourd'hui.

-"Pendant deux ans, j'ai regardé de mon monde ce qu'il se passait à Mystic Falls. J'ai vu qu'il y'avait une sorcière avec une aura puissante vivant dans cette ville. J'ai eu peur qu'elle soit assez âgée mais j'ai découvert avec merveille qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans. C'est toi cette sorcière." dit Adam en regardant admirativement Bonnie "J'ai vu aussi que tu avais une vie assez mouvementé en faisant des sorts pour tes amis vampires, la doppelganger et les loups. Le pire c'était Klaus et ses frères. Bravo car tu as failli le tuer." félicita le jeune sorcier. »J'ai vu aussi ta souffrance quand tes amis ne pensaient à toi que pour des sorts, quand ta mère est devenu un vampire à cause des Salvatore. J'ai vu et ressenti la rage que tu avais mais tu n'as jamais dit ce que tu pensais, je trouve ça même dommage de ne pas l'avoir dit. Maintenant, ils ne le sauront jamais. »

-"Ou tu veux en venir ?" demanda Bonnie scandalisé d'entendre que pendant deux ans, elle et ses amis ont été surveillés et le fait qu'il était au courant de ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

-"Avec toutes les choses que vous avez vécu avec tes amis, je savais que je devais gagner votre confiance à tous. J'ai réussis sauf pour Damon et Heron mais ce n'était pas grave car je savais que tu ne faisais pas confiance au vampire. Pendant des mois, j'ai fais semblant de m'intéresser à Dana tout en me rapprochant de toi. Finalement, j'ai réussis à ouvrir une brèche et j'ai prit ma chance avec toi. Il m'a fallu presque six mois mais ma patience à finit par payer." continua d'expliquer Adam avant de se lever et de se diriger vers Bonnie.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?" demanda Bonnie n'aimant pas la tournure de la conversation. Après tout, elle était en présence du souverain du monde des ténèbres et le monde des ténèbres n'est pas réputé dans chaque série ou livre comme une aire de jeu avec un souverain qui aime la barba à papa.

-"Bonnie, je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Je dois trouver une femme puissante pour être à mes côtés et régner sur ce monde et lui donner un héritier puissant. Cette femme c'est toi."

-"Heu ?" était la seule chose que Bonnie pouvait dire.

-" Tu vas être ma reine Bonnie, tu vas être la reine des ténèbres"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre :-) Adam est bien le mauvais sorcier qui veut Bonnie. Damon avait raison (^-^) Sa vraie apparence reste la même sauf pour les yeux rouges. J'ai hâte de voir vos reviews à tous. **

**Bonne journée ou soirée. **

**Bisous. **

**;-) **

**PS : Comment se sont passé les épreuves du Bac ? J'espère que ça c'est bien passé pour tout le monde. Maintenant bon courage à ceux qui passent le brevet des collèges (^-^) **


	8. Chapter 8

**CamCam :** _Merci pour ton commentaire, je t'ai laissé avec beaucoup de question lol. Je ne vais pas y répondre, les chapitres vont le faire à ma place lol. Sauf pour Tyler, je ne sais pas s'il peut t'apprendre à parler le chien lol. Faut lui demander._

**Melle Anonymous :** _Merci pour le commentaire, je suis contente que tu aies adoré._

**Bamon Forever :** _Oui profite bien de tes vacances, c'est mérité. Merci pour ton commentaire, Bonnie aurait vraiment du écouter son chien et Damon ! Maintenant, ils sont tous en mission : Sauver Bonnie. Surtout Damon._

**Fredouille :** _Merci pour tes commentaires, la suite aujourd'hui :-)_

**Saina126 :** _Eh oui je n'aurais pas dû couper là mais c'était pour torturer les lecteurs lol. Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes._

**Jayanthi :** _Merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires sur mon blog et sur . J'espère que la suite va te plaire._

**Johanne :** _Team Deron, bien trouvé lol. Merci pour la review et les compliments hé hé_

**Salom :** _Merci pour tous tes commentaires. Ce n'est pas grave, les exams sont important, et mon histoire ne va pas s'envoler lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes (^-^)_

**M** :_ Recoucou :-) Merci pour le commentaire, Bonnie va s'en sortir… enfin je crois lol_

**N/A : Je suis encore désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu une semaine très chargé mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant ! Je vais poster deux à trois chapitres par semaine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre:** Rapprochement inattendu

**Chapitre 8**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était le premier à parler au vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années.

-"Vous êtes qui vous ?"

Le vieil homme sourit avant d'annoncer:

-"Je suis votre guide de survie de ce monde"

Tout le monde se mit à frissonner sauf Damon qui avait roulé ses yeux en l'air.

-"Vous avez dit que nous sommes dans le monde des ténèbres et on voudrait en savoir un peu plus. C'est quoi ce bordel ?" demanda Tyler n'aimant pas l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de cet endroit.

-"Je crois que je vais tout vous raconter d mes enfants" dit le vieil homme avant de s'asseoir par terre. "Il y'a trois mondes. Le monde de la lumière ou il fait tout le temps jours et ou les anges, les Saints vivent. Le monde où vous vivez et enfin le monde des ténèbres, où le jour ne se lève jamais et ou ses habitants sont des bannis, des démons." continua le vieil homme.

-"Vous n'êtes pas drôle, arrêtez avec vos illusions et dîtes nous ou nous sommes" râla Damon ne croyant pas du tout à ce que cet homme disait.

-"C'est la vérité mon enfant" répliqua le vieil homme en donnant un regard désolé "vous ne voyez pas le désastre autour de vous et la noirceur ?"

-"C'est stupide, nous n'avons pas le temps d'écouter vos sornettes ! J'ai ma petite sorcière à sauver" rétorqua Damon avant de tourner le dos à tout le monde et de partir mais il s'arrêta non grâce aux cris d'Elena et de Stefan mais à la phrase du vieil homme.

-"Une jolie métisse inconsciente dans les bras du souverain du monde des ténèbres ?" demanda le vieillard.

Elena s'approcha de lui et lui fit un signe de tête à la hâte "Oui c'est elle !" s'exclama la brunette.

-"Vous avez dit qu'elle était dans les bras du souverain des ténèbres ?" demanda Caroline se mettant bien en face du vieil homme.

-"Oui, le souverain du monde des ténèbres, un être cruel et froid. Il répond au nom d'Adam Flaningan" répondit le vieillard la voix remplit de dégoût. Damon se remit face au vieillard et le souleva d'une main. Stefan s'approcha de son frère et lui intimait de reposer par terre le vieil homme mais Damon n'en fit rien. Cependant, il lâcha le vieil homme en sentant un léger mal de tête mais il retrouvait vite contenance.

-"Vous êtes un sorcier" dit Damon avec un demi-sourire "un faible sorcier" rajouta t-il.

-"Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ma magie ou il me retrouvera" dit le vieil homme effrayé et la voix se cassant.

-"Stop, attendez, attendez." intervient Tyler en levant les bras en l'air un instant "J'ai juste besoin qu'on se concentre tous et qu'on recommence depuis le début car je suis perdu. Et si on commençait par les présentations ?" proposa l'hybride. Stefan fit un signe de tête et prit les devants.

-"Je m'appelle Stefan Salvatore et celui qui râle tout le temps et agit avant de réfléchir c'est mon grand Frère Damon. Voici, Tyler Loockwood et juste à côté Caroline Forbes. Et pour finir voici Elena Gilbert."

-"Je suis René Campz" répondit le vieil homme en inclinant sa tête "je suis un sorcier et je sais ce que vous êtes. Je suis juste étonné par le jeune homme là-bas" rajouta René en montrant Tyler du doigt.

-"Je suis un hybride, un vampire et un loup à la fois" répondit Tyler.

-"Ah, Niklaus à réussit apparemment" dit René.

-"Vous connaissez Klaus ?" demanda Caroline étonné.

-"Oui mais ce n'est pas le sujet qu'il faut aborder maintenant, il y'a des choses plus graves."

-"Oui comme ma petite sorcière dans les bras de ce minable Adam que j'aurais dû étrangler le premier jour où je l'ai vu " répondit exaspéré Damon.

-"Adam est un des plus puissant sorcier, tu n'aurais pas pu le battre" dit René en s'approchant de Damon.

-"Ah bien sûr car c'est le souverain du monde des ténèbres. Bien devinez quoi cher René, qu'il soit le souverain de ce monde ne me fait pas peur car je compte récupérer Bonnie et sortir de cet endroit au plus vite"

-"Pourquoi le souverain du monde des ténèbres est venu pendant six mois à Mystic Falls et à kidnapper notre amie ?" demanda Caroline intervenant dans la discussion pour faire avancer les choses. Ce n'est pas Damon qui allait poser les bonnes questions dans son moment de colère et de rage.

-"Notre souverain cherchait sa future reine et il se trouve que votre amie a attiré l'attention pour finalement être la future reine des ténèbres." expliqua René "Adam, voulait une femme puissante, une sorcière puissante pour être à ses côtés et lui donner un héritier." approfondit l'homme.

Si Damon était en colère et avait la rage il y' quelques minutes maintenant il avait l'impression d'être une bombe atomique qui allait exploser. Elena et Caroline étaient maintenant en panique en savant les raisons de l'enlèvement de Bonnie par Adam. Leur meilleure amie allait être une reine des ténèbres au côté d'Adam. C'était horrible.

-"Donc tout ce temps passé à Mystic Falls, c'était pour faire tomber Bonnie dans ses filets" dit Stefan se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir écouté son frère et de ne pas prêter plus attention à Adam et Bonnie.

-"Je vous l'avez dit qu'il était bizarre mais personne ne m'écoute. Si Bonnie vient à tourner Dark Bonnie cela sera de votre faute car vous avez été incapable de voir et de sentir le danger" dit Damon la voix lâchant des jets d'acide pour rendre encore plus coupable Stefan et les soi-disant meilleure amies de Bonnie.

-"Nous devons la retrouver et la ramener dans notre monde" dit Elena déterminée, elle devait à tout prix sortir son amie de là car c'était son devoir. Bonnie avait tant fait pour elle et maintenant c'était au tour d'Elena de sauver son amie.

-"Je crains qu'il ne soit impossible de retourner dans votre monde, la pierre que vous avez utilisé doit être désintégrée." dit René en soupirant.

-"Comment ça ?" demanda Tyler.

-"Pour passer dans l'un des mondes il faut une pierre. Il en existe deux sortes, l'une est une pierre blanche qui ouvre le monde entre la lumière et le vôtre et l'autre la pierre noire qui ouvre le monde des ténèbres au vôtre. Seul un sorcier peut ouvrir les portails avec ces pierres sans que celle-ci ne se désintègre. Or, vous n'êtes pas des sorciers et la pierre n'est plus." expliqua René.

-"Comment on va faire ?" questionna Caroline paniquant encore plus.

-"Il existe que deux pierres par monde. Une pierre au souverain et une pierre pour la souveraine. La pierre qu'Adam a dû donner à votre amie est fichue, il ne reste plus que la sienne"

-"Super, on récupère Bonnie, on prend la pierre, on se casse, Bonnie ouvre le portail et Hop, on se barre" dit Damon avec plan trouvé en dix secondes.

-"Vous n'êtes que des vampires, une humaine et un hybride. Vous ne ferez jamais le poids contre Adam seul." protesta le sorcier.

-"Vous êtes un sorcier, je suis sûr que d'autre sorcier vont se rallier à notre cause car ils veulent le pouvoir" dit Stefan.

-"Adam à tué tout les sorciers du monde des ténèbres pour être sûr qu'on ne lui vole pas son trône." indiqua René en baissant la tête.

-"Mais vous en êtes un, comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez toujours vivant ?" demanda Caroline en ne faisant pas attention à comment elle l'avait formulé.

-"Je ne les utilise plus depuis maintenant 34 ans pour éviter qu'on me retrouve."

-"34 ans?" questionna Tyler, confus, ainsi que le reste du groupe.

-"Oui 34 ans, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière dans le monde des ténèbres. Ici, le temps est beaucoup plus long. Par exemple dans votre monde 1 mois équivaut à 1 an dans cet endroit. 34 mois à 34 ans et 34 mois cela fait 2ans et 10 mois dans votre monde pour ceux qui ne suive pas.. On vit très longtemps dans ce royaume. La moyenne d'âge est de 567 ans" expliqua René.

-"Comment vous savez-ça ?" demanda Stefan "vous avez déjà visité notre monde ?"

-"Je viens de votre monde" répondit le sorcier "Je me promenais dans les bois et je me suis cogné contre une barrière invisible, j'ai été surpris mais je savais que c'était d'origine magique. Puis j'ai vu par terre une pierre noire et je savais qu'elle était magique, je l'ai donc ramassé, je l'ai collé contre la barrière magique et un portail à surgi. Je suis entré dedans et il s'est refermé, j'ai visité les alentours en ayant la chair de poule mais j'ai quand même continué à cause de ma curiosité. Au loin j'ai vu un bûcher et j'ai entendu des personnes hurler. Quelqu'un était en train de les brûler vivant dans les flammes. J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour sauver ces personnes mais je n'ai pas pu" expliqua René la gorge serré en se remémorant le jour de sa venu dans ce royaume maudit. "Quelqu'un est venu et m'a ordonné de me mettre à genoux mais je n'ai pas obéis et j'ai répondu de manière hargneuse à une sorte d'officier. Il m'à forcé à me mettre à genoux et à voulu me faire boire un liquide brûlant pour que je perde usage de la parole" René avait de plus en plus de mal à parler à cause de sa gorge qui se serrait et des larmes qui montèrent aux yeux. Elena et Caroline n'avaient pas pu empêcher des larmes qui s'échappèrent. "Quelqu'un à ordonné à l'officier d'arrêter et c'était Adam. Il m'a relevé sans effort avec sa magie et m'a prit la pierre noire que j'avais dans les mains. Il m'a jeté par terre et m'a dit que ma punition serait que je reste dans ce monde et que si j'utilisais mes pouvoirs, il me retrouverai et me tuerai. Depuis ce jour, je reste près de l'entrée et je me promène dans les rues et je me cache quand Adam fait ses aller-retour mais je n'arrive pas à m'enfuir de cet endroit." termina René en baissant la tête.

Damon devait avouer qu'il avait un peu mal au cœur en entendant l'histoire de René et qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir voulu le mordre tout à l'heure.

-"Nous allons sauver Bonnie et vous pourrez venir avec nous" dit soudain Elena en prenant la main du vieil homme. Après tout, cela faisait 34 ans qu'il était coincé ici. 2 ans et 10 mois dans leur monde mais 34 ans pour le monde des ténèbres.

-"Mais il n'y'a aucun espoir pour votre amie et pour nous tous" dit résigné le vieux sorcier. Damon s'approcha du vieil homme et le prit par les épaules avant de le secouer. Elena essayait d'arrêter Damon mais rien n'y faisait. Stefan allait intervenir mais Damon avait arrêté de secouer le vieil homme.

-"Je n'ai pas perdu 30 minutes de mon temps ici en entendant de votre bouche qu'il n'y'a pas d'espoir. Maintenant, vu que cela fait 34 ans que vous êtes ici vous devez bien connaître les lieux et nous mener jusqu'à Bonnie. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je vous laisse seul ici et quand je sortirais avec ma sorcière et mon équipe de sauveteur, il n'y'aura pas de place pour votre derrière." menaça Damon en ne lâchant pas la prise sur les épaules qu'il avait sur le vieil homme. « Vous n'avez rien à perdre en venant avec nous mais à y gagner »

-"Damon ! " Réprimanda Caroline mais le vampire se foutait royalement de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser et dire. René, lui, se détacha de l'emprise de Damon avant de montrer de son doigt un château.

-"Nous devons allez là-bas car c'est là qu'est votre amie." dit le vieux sorcier en commençant à marcher. Il vit soudain quelque chose bouger à côté de lui et s'arrêta surpris.

-"C'est Heron, c'est le chien de Bonnie, c'est grâce à lui que nous savons qu'elle à disparue." expliqua Stefan. Le sorcier regardait le chien qui le regardait aussi.

-"C'est un bon chien, cela se sens et se voit." déclara le sorcier.

-"C'est un sac à puce "dit Damon en regardant le labrador mais quand il vit la tête du chien baisser il s'en voulait un petit peu. Après tout, c'est grâce à Heron qu'ils ont su que Bonnie était en danger et comment il fallait ouvrir le portail. "Utile et courageux" rajouta rapidement Damon avant de suivre René. Le reste du groupe suivait aussi. Le vieux sorcier les menait dans les égouts de la ville pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les soldats qui patrouillaient à longueur de nuit.

_'On arrive Bonnie'_ _pensa Damon_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était dans la salle des robes de marié. Elles étaient toutes affreuses et Bonnie ne voulait pas mais alors absolument pas épouser Adam et devenir reine des ténèbres. A la limite, si c'était le souverain du monde des lumières, elle aurait peut-être accepté car dans le monde de la lumière cela voulait dire le monde des gentils. Or, Bonnie était retombée avec le souverain du monde noir. Toute la nuit elle avait pleuré à cause de ce que tout lui avait raconté Adam. Elle se traitait d'idiote, de stupide, de débile... car elle n'avait pas prit en compte l'avis de Damon et d'Heron. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en douter que tout était trop beau pour être vraie. Après tout, depuis le jour où elle sait qu'elle est une sorcière, sa vie est devenue tumultueuse, compliquée, sanguinaire, dangereuse, vampirique, dramatique, tragique, difficile, mortel, risquée, tendancieuse et la liste pouvait encore être longue.

Pourquoi, avoir succombé trop vite au bonheur qui d'un coup apparaissait?

Pour retombé dans une situation encore plus compliquée et ténébreuse que son combat avec Klaus et sa famille.

C'était pathétique et démoralisant. Sa vie était démoralisante et pathétique.

Maintenant, elle était obligée de choisir une robe de marié pour son futur mariage avec Adam. Elle avait refusé mais le souverain des ténèbres avec ses yeux rouges sang avait menacé de tuer la servante sous ses yeux en lui arrêtant son cœur avec la magie du sorcier qui semblait puissante dans ce monde. Ayant certainement vu le regard étrange de Bonnie, Adam lui avait expliqué pour le massacre des sorciers et sorcières qu'il avait fait et le pouvoir qu'il avait réussit à prendre à chacun d'entre eux faisant de lui un être imbattable. Bonnie avait envie de vomir quand il lui avait raconté son massacre avec tant de joie et de paix. Même Klaus n'était pas comme cela. Il n'était pas du tout l'Adam de Mystic Falls. Il était un monstre !

-"Mademoiselle Bennett a t-elle choisi sa robe de marié ?" demanda la servante. Elle portait une robe moulante rouge avec un corset noir sur sa taille. Elle avait les oreilles pointues et la langue coupé en deux, ses cheveux étaient noir et ses yeux violets. Elle faisait peur mais elle était assez gentille. Certainement sous l'ordre d'Adam mais malgré que la moitié des personnes ici soient des démons bizarres sous une apparence à moitié humaine, Bonnie sentait que la servante en face d'elle ne lui voulait pas du mal au contraire même.

-"Heu non pas encore et probablement jamais" répondit Bonnie en regardant les robes.

-"Merci pour tout à l'heure" remercia soudain la femme "j'ai une dette envers vous"

-"Je n'aime pas quand on menace des gens innocent, c'est tout" répondit Bonnie en prenant une robe de marié couleur noir avec des inscriptions cousues de couleur vertes représentant un serpent. Il y'avait aussi le bouquet avec des roses rouges foncés et le voile noir.

-"Est-ce votre robe de marié ?" demanda la servante.

-"Elles sont toutes moches, dans mon monde nous nous marions en blanc car c'est un signe de pureté, il y'a un lâché de colombe pour les plus romantique et le bouquet et beaucoup plus chaleureux que celui-ci" expliqua Bonnie. La servante faisait une grimace de dégoût avant de dire :

-"Dans ce monde, le noir est obligatoire. En robe de marié il y'a le noir, le marron foncé et le rouge qui sont accepté et rien d'autre. Nous avons un lâché de corbeaux et les gargouilles vous tournent autour pour vous donner la longue vie et vous rendre plus fertile à la nuit de noce." expliqua la servante avec un bonheur immense mais Bonnie n'avait pas la même conception.

-"A quoi d'autre j'aurais pu m'attendre de ce monde?" se questionna Bonnie "j'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar" se désespéra Bonnie voulant pleurer mais elle n'en n'avait plus la force.

-"Oui vous êtes bien dans un cauchemar mais pourquoi vous le dîtes tristement et si désespérément?" demanda la servante prenant la robe des mains de la future reine.

-"J'airais préféré être dans un rêve" répondit Bonnie levant un sourcil.

-"Beurk, un rêve mais c'est affreux !" s'exclama la servante.

-"Ah oui, c'est vrai ici rien n'est comme mon monde" soupira tristement la sorcière. La servante posa la robe sur une table avant d'avancer vers Bonnie.

-"Vous n'êtes pas contente d'épouser un souverain ?" demanda étonné cette dernière.

-"Non, je veux retourner dans mon monde et vivre ma vie. Je veux épouser l'homme que j'aime et mettre une robe blanche le jour de mon mariage, avoir comme demoiselles d'honneur Elena et Caroline, Stefan et Tyler aussi mais en demoiseau et dire oui avec amour pour mon futur mari. Je veux rentrer chez moi et vivre tout ça." dit Bonnie en essuyant ses larmes et en se contrôlant pour ne pas mettre en feu la robe de marié qu'elle avait choisi sans conviction.

-"Moi je suis marié avec l'homme que j'aime et j'ai un travail au château, je suis heureuse mais cela me fait mal pour vous. Mon cauchemar à moi est devenu réalité et cela me peine de voir que le votre ne sera pas réalisé mais que votre pire rêve se réalise." expliqua la servante. Bonnie se disait qu'elle était dingue de dire ceci mais elle se rappela que Cauchemar et rêve n'avait pas la même signification dans ce monde.

-"Mon cauchemar va se réaliser mais pour ça il faut que je me sauve d'ici." dit Bonnie "s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! " demanda Bonnie en prenant la main de la servant et en l'implorant des yeux.

-"Je ne peux pas, il risque de me tuer" dit la démone en se détachant de Bonnie.

-"Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide" supplia Bonnie "mes amies ne vont jamais me retrouver"

-"Je..J..Je ne peux pas" bégaya la démone.

-"Donnez-moi un indice au moins par où je peux m'échapper" continua de supplier Bonnie.

La femme devant elle soupira avant de montrer la fenêtre et de prononcer un mot et de partir après avoir reçue un sourire de Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière regardait par la fenêtre pour voir qu'elle était à a peu près à deux étages du sol. Il n'y'avait pas d'arbre, rien pour qu'elle sorte d'ici.

-"Comment je vais faire, si j'utilise ma magie il va le sentir" dit tout haut Bonnie avant d'avoir une idée assez risqué. Elle prit toute les robes de marié et les déchira et les découpa en lambeaux, elle prit les traines avec elle et commençait à les assembler en faisant des gros nœuds qui allaient pouvoir supporter tout son poids. Avec les bouts de robe déchirée elle continua d'assembler en faisant des nœuds pour avoir une longue corde. Bonnie souriait en voyant tout le travail qu'elle avait fait. Cela lui avait prit deux heures mais elle allait pouvoir s'échapper.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Bonnie entendit la voix d'Adam. Son cœur s'emballa et elle cherchait partout pour cacher sa corde. Son regard tomba à un placard que Bonne ouvrit.

-"Non ne rentre pas maintenant, je n'ai pas finit de me rhabiller" cria Bonnie en mettant sa corde dans le placard et en refermant la porte. Elle prit les mannequins avec les robes qui restaient et les mit devant la porte pour cacher les autres robes qu'elle avait dévastées.

-"Bonnie j'entre" dit Adam impatient avant d'ouvrir la porte et de voir Bonnie remettre sa veste en jean.

-"J'avais dit d'attendre" grogna la sorcière.

-"Il n'y'avait plus rien à voir Bonnie" dit Adam en souriant.

-"Que veux-tu ?" demanda Bonnie en croisant les bras.

-"Cela fait trois heures que tu es dans cette pièce et je voulais savoir si tu avais fait un choix" expliqua Adam.

-"Non pas encore" répondit Bonnie.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te prends aussi longtemps. Je sais que les filles prennent toujours leur temps mais il n'y'a qu'une cinquantaine de robe et en trois heures le choix peut largement être fait"

-"Désolé si pendant deux heures je me suis mise à déprimer et à penser à mes amis et ma famille et que j'avais pas le cœur à choisir une robe. Je me suis résignée à mon futur et cela fait seulement une heure que j'essaye un peu." mentit Bonnie. Adam semblait la croire et lui donna un léger coup de tête.

-"Je suis désolé de t'arracher à tes amis mais tu verras que ton destin est à mes côté et dans ce monde. Je suis ravi d'entendre que tu t'es fait une raison. Je vais te laisser choisir encore dans ce cas." dit l'homme en s'approchant de Bonnie et en lui donnant un léger baiser sur la joue. Bonnie faisait un gros effort pour ne pas paraître trop tendue. Adam allait partir quand il vit de son coin d'œil un bout de tissu. Il le ramassa et le montra à Bonnie.

-"Je déchire les robes que je ne veux pas comme ça je ne risque pas de changer d'avis. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un tailleur qui ne peut faire de robe de marié quand tu le veux" dit Bonnie en flippant un peu.

-"Fais comme il te plaît, tant que tu as ta robe dans trois jours pour notre mariage" répondit Adam en quittant la pièce. Bonnie soupira avant de faire semblant de choisir une robe au cas où Adam était derrière la porte pour la surprendre. Dix minutes plus tard, Bonnie attachait avec grand soin la corde autour du pied de la table massif près de la fenêtre. Elle jeta ensuite, la corde dans le vide et fit un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle touchait à terre. La jeune sorcière prit une grande inspiration avant de s'asseoir sur la fenêtre et de tenir fermement la corde en robe de marié. En fermant les yeux, elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et enroula ses jambes autour de la corde. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle voyait le vide et s'insultait de tous les noms pour être si idiote. Elle descendait doucement en veillant à ne pas faiblir. Elle s'arrêta au milieu pour reprendre son souffle avant de recommencer à descendre. Elle y'était presque, plus que 5 mètres. Elle pouvait le faire ! Cependant, Bonnie se retrouva à terre plus vite que prévu car la corde de marié se déchira d'un coup. Bonnie atterri sur ses jambes mais elle entendit craquer une de ses chevilles. Quand elle s'appuie sur celle-ci, la jeune métisse mordit sa langue pour ne pas hurler. Elle n'allait pas atteindre les égouts comme ceci. Il lui fallait de l'aide. La sorcière regardait désespérément autour d'elle avant de trouver un gros et grand bâton en bois. Elle prit un morceau de tissu d'une des robes de marié et l'enroula autour de sa cheville et se dirigea à cloche pied vers le bâton.

Une fois fait, elle cherchait la plaque d'égout et la trouva. Elle l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dedans malgré l'odeur nauséabonde. Elle referma le couvercle pour ne pas paraître trop évidente et se laissa glisser vers le sol. S'aidant de son bâton, elle se dirigeait un peu n'importe où mais loin du château.

-"Je vais m'en sortir, je vais m'en sortir" scanda Bonnie après une heure et demie de marche dans les égouts du monde des ténèbres. Sa cheville lui faisait mal mais la peur d'être retrouvée par Adam était forte qu'elle faisait abstraction de la douleur. Pourtant, plus les minutes avançaient et plus Bonnie était fatiguée. Un moment, la sorcière s'assit au sol et posa sa tête entre ses mains avant de s'endormir, ne se doutant pas que ses amis étaient là dans ce monde, essayant de la trouver et de la sauver.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Nous sommes bientôt arrivé au château?" demanda Tyler ayant mal au pied et en boudant un peu car un moment ils avaient dût marcher dans l'eau.

-"Nous sommes à deux heures du château" répondit le vieil homme.

-"C'est pas vrai ? Cela fait deux heures déjà que nous marchons et vous nous rajoutez encore deux" se plaignit Tyler.

-"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les chemins bifurquent tout le temps" répondit René.

-"On perd notre temps pour Bonnie" râla Damon qui prit le vieil homme sur son dos.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Stefan "repose-le tout de suite"

-"On ira beaucoup plus vite avec notre vitesse de vampire, tu prends Elena et Tyler ou Caroline prends le toutou" expliqua le vampire.

-"Non, cela ne marche pas je suis malade avec la vitesse" se plaignit le vieil homme. Damon reposa René et lui adressa un œil noir quand Heron aboyait assez fort et niflait par terre. Sa queue balançait joyeusement quand d'un coup il se mit à courir.

-"Il a repéré quelque chose" dit Damon en courant après Heron. Stefan et les autres se mirent à courir.

Heron tournait un coup à droite et un coup à gauche avant de s'arrêter et d'aboyer fort. Avec sa tête il semblait caressait quelque chose ou vouloir faire réagir la chose. Damon qui était près d'Heron maintenant, regardait ce quelque chose qui était en faite une personne. Le vampire mit un genou au sol et toucha le bras de cette personne avant de lui relever la tête. Le vampire fit un soupir de soulagement et sourit en voyant que c'était Bonnie. Il la secoua légèrement et Heron en faisait de même. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler et René s'arrêtèrent à côté d'Heron et regardait Damon secouer légèrement quelqu'un avec un sourire sur le visage.

-"Bonnie! " S'exclama Elena en s'approchant un peu plus.

-"Mon Dieu c'est Bonnie ! " dit joyeuse Caroline.

-"Elle va bien, son cœur bat toujours" dit tout haut Stefan en rassurant Elena car ce n'était pas Damon qui allait le faire.

-"Votre amie à dû s'enfuir" dit René en regardant la jeune fille endormie qui remuait lentement.

-"C'est notre Bonnie Bennett !" s'exclama fier Tyler.

-"Une sorcière Bennett ?" demanda étonné René.

-"Oui pourquoi ?" demanda Stefan en voyant le vieux sorcier avec un petit sourire.

-"J'ai été amoureux d'une Bennett autrefois mais elle m'a envoyé baladé, elle a brisé mon cœur pour se marier avec son meilleure ami. Mais j'ai pu rencontrer ma Mélissa juste après" dit René plongé dans ses pensées "Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'Adam à jeté son dévolu sur elle. Je peux sentir la puissance de sa magie" continua le vieil homme avant de regarder Damon et la sorcière Bennett.

-"Bonnie réveille-toi" dit Damon en repoussant les cheveux loin du visage de Bonnie. La jeune sorcière ouvrit les yeux pour regarder un visage qui lui était familier. Elle se frotta les yeux et voulait se lever rapidement mais sa cheville lui fit mal et elle tomba sur les fesses.

-"Tu es blessée ?" demanda Damon en remontant le pantalon de Bonnie pour voir un bandage mal fait autour de sa cheville.

-"Bonnie tu vas bien ?" demanda Elena.

-"Réponds-nous !" dit Caroline voyant que Bonnie avait du mal à revenir dans le monde de la réalité. Heron léchait la joue de Bonnie mais la jeune sorcière était toujours dans un brouillard immense. Elle sentait simplement qu'elle était soulevée et dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter car elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité et l'odeur lui rappelait beaucoup quelqu'un.

-"Bonnie c'est nous, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan et le super sexy Damon et Heron" dit le vampire aux yeux bleus voulant faire réagir Bonnie avec sa petite blague. Bonnie souriait et ouvrit complètement les yeux pour voir Damon la regarder avec souci et inquiétude.

-"Vous êtes là ?" demanda vaguement la sorcière.

-"Oui on est revenu te chercher" dit Stefan en regardant la jeune sorcière.

Bonnie pleurait de joie et Damon essuya d'un doigt les larmes de la sorcière. Elle sentait ensuite Heron qui avait ses deux pattes sur le bras de Damon qui tenait Bonnie. Un humain normal aurait basculé par tout ce poids mais tout le monde savait que Damon n'était pas comme les autres et que le vampire était là pour soulever des montagnes à chaque mission. Heron lécha la joue de Bonnie et celle-ci le caressa sur la tête. Le regard de Bonnie retomba sur Damon et elle finit par dire au vampire qui la tenait devant ses amis et René :

-"Je suis désolée Damon, terriblement désolée" avant de s'endormir à nouveau épuisée par sa fuite et ses pleurs incessant depuis son enlèvement.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :**** Voilà pour le huitième chapitre. On en apprend un peu plus sur le monde des ténèbres grâce à René. J'espère qu'il vous à plu ce chapitre. Laissez vos review les amies (^-^) **

**Bonne journée ou soirée et à bientôt**

**Bisous. **

**;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A : Salut à tous, je tiens à vous remercier pour toute vos reviews, j'étais super contente de les lire :-) Maintenant, j'ai remarqué que le site à changé de méthode pour les reviews. Il est impossible pour les personnes anonymes (GUEST) de mettre leur pseudo. Je crois que vous allez devoir signer avec votre pseudo à la fin de votre review. Je trouve ça dommage quand même. Du coup, je vais avoir du mal à répondre pour certaines personnes mais je vais le faire quand même. En espérant que vous vous reconnaîtrez ! **

**Guest 1 :** _Merci de ton commentaire ! Au début j'avais pensé à ce qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas dans les égouts mais j'ai vite changé d'avis lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant !_

**Melle Anonymous :** _Merci de ta review ! Ils l'ont enfin retrouvé mais pour combien de temps ? J'ai bien peur que tu dois signer ton commentaire avec ton pseudo à la fin pour que je te reconnaisse._

**DivinelyMyself :**_ Merci pour tes deux commentaires, ils m'ont fait tous les deux sourires pendant un bon moment._

**Jayanthi :**_ Pour les robes je me suis dit le monde des ténèbres c'est un monde ou le mal règne et ou la couleur principal c'est le noir. Donc le mariage et la robe, ce fera dans une atmosphère lugubre lol. Merci pour ton commentaire :-) Le site à changé un peu donc c'est normal que tu ne peux plus mettre ton pseudo :s_

**M :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aimes bien René, il est vraiment gentil en plus ! Il aspire qu'à une chose, sortir du monde des ténèbres._

**Guest 2 :**_ Merci pour ta review, oui c'était court pour Adam et Bonnie mais tu vas être contente dans ce chapitre :-) Je n'en dis pas plus._

**Loubna :** _Je croise les doigts pour ton brevet. Joyeux anniversaire en retard alors, je dirais que tu as 14 ou 15 ans :-) Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié mes chapitres (^-^) J'espère que celui-là va te plaire._

**Guest 3 :** _Thank you pour le commentaire :-) Une Dark Bonnie ? C'est fort possible -) Je pense que tu es la seule à bien aimé Adam (moi aussi je l'aime bien quand il est gentil !) On le reverra encore pendant plusieurs chapitres._

**Bamon Forever :** _Je suis trop contente que tu as tout aimé :-) Pour la bataille je pense que tu as raison mais ce n'est pas une bataille auquel tout le monde pense. Je ne vais pas en dire plus sinon mes autres chapitres ne vont servir à rien lol. Je suis très touchée par ton compliment à la fin (^-^)_

**N/A : Bonne lecture à tous ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre:** Rapprochement inattendu

**Chapitre 9**

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena en avait marre de marcher et était épuisée, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et le groupe avait dû s'arrêter faire un petit campement près d'un bois. Ils avaient tous quitté les égouts et retournaient près de l'entrée de la barrière invisible mais à cause de l'épuisement de tous, ils avaient dû se trouver une cachette en forêt. Tout le monde était assis par terre autour d'un feu, surtout pour Bonnie, Elena et le vieil homme. La jeune brune et Bonnie étaient en train de dormir. Bonnie depuis le début qu'elle avait été trouvée n'avait pas émergé. Heron dormit à côté de sa maîtresse, heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.

-"Vous ne dormez pas ?" demanda Damon à René.

-"J'allais réussir avant que vous ne me parlez jeune homme " répondit le vieil homme en regardant les deux jeunes filles dormir.

-"Bonnie n'a pas la pierre noire, comment on va faire pour rentrer ?" demanda Tyler assis dos à un arbre.

-"Ce qui est sûr c'est que nous n'allons pas retourner au château" dit Stefan "c'est trop dangereux pour nous tous."

-"Mais la pierre ?" demanda Caroline.

-"Je suis d'accord avec Stefan, il est hors de question que nous retournons là-bas" trancha Damon.

-"Adam ne se promène jamais sans sa pierre, il suffit qu'il vienne près de la barrière invisible, qu'on lui prend et qu'on s'en va tous" dit René en mangeant un fruit noir qui n'avait pas l'air appétissant.

-"Vous avez dit qu'il était puissant et qu'il pourrait nous tuer tous s'il le voulait, pourquoi votre plan serait si simple que ça à réaliser?" dit Damon en levant les sourcils et en donnant un demi-sourire.

-"Oui je l'ai dit mais nous avons une sorcière Bennett à nos côté maintenant." répondit René "Il ne lui fera rien car il l'a veut pour lui, donc vivante. Il ne la tuera pas et c'est ça qui lui causera sa perte. Mes pouvoirs plus ceux de Bonnie seront suffisant pour le paralyser un temps, lui prendre la pierre et ouvrir le portail pour s'engouffrer dedans et le refermer" proposa René "L'arrivée de cette jeune sorcière est un miracle pour nous tous"

-"C'est un plan mais il faut qu'il vienne vers nous" dit Caroline en réfléchissant pour un autre plan.

-"Au début, il va envoyer des démons, il faudra juste les tuer et c'est seulement après qu'il viendra en personne pour s'occuper lui même de nous" affirma le sorcier "faite-moi confiance, je sais comment il agit"

-"Je suis d'accord avec René" dit Stefan.

-"Moi aussi" dit Tyler en donnant un signe de tête, Caroline suivit l'avis de Tyler et Damon fit lui aussi un signe de tête avant de monter sur une branche d'un arbre et de se reposer. Stefan commençait à s'endormir ainsi que Caroline. René dormait déjà, il ne lui avait fallu qu'une demi-seconde. Tyler veilla plus longtemps avec Damon pour finalement dormir. Damon était le seul à ne pas dormir, car il n'y'arrivait pas. En plus, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur le campement. A un moment, il vit Heron se réveiller et se mettre en positon assise, le chien regardait sa maîtresse toujours en train de dormir et balançait tout seul sa queue.

-"Mmmmm" entendit Damon. Il vit bouger Bonnie et se réveiller tout doucement. La sorcière s'étirait et caressait ensuite Heron. Elle regardait autour d'elle pour voir ses amis et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un atterrir près d'elle et se retourna pour voir Damon.

-"Enfin réveillée, il était temps" dit Damon en regardant bien la sorcière.

-"Oui" répondit simplement Bonnie avant de se mordre la lèvre. "Nous sommes où ?" demanda t-elle en regardant tout autour.

-"Dans la forêt du monde des ténèbres, près de la barrière invisible qui est une des clés pour ouvrir le portail" expliqua Damon.

-"Mais la pierre ? Nous en avons besoin pour sortir et je n'ai pas pensé à la prendre" dit Bonnie en se traitant d'idiote pour oublier un détail important.

-"Nous avons un plan" dit Damon avant de l'expliquer à Bonnie qui semblait d'accord.

-"J'espère que cela va fonctionner" dit la jeune femme de couleur caramel en caressant la tête d'Heron. Elle voulait se lever et fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'avait plus mal à sa cheville.

-"Je t'ai donné un peu de mon sang" avoua Damon "nous ne devons pas être ralenti" expliqua le vampire. En temps normal Bonnie lui aurait infligé un anévrisme et lui aurait hurlé dessus mais elle trouvait qu'il avait eut raison de le faire. Un silence gênant pour Bonnie s'installa et c'est à ce moment qu'une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle répare ses erreurs avec Damon.

-"Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru Damon" dit enfin Bonnie en regardant dans les yeux le vampire qui ne répondait pas. "J...Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir cru en tes avertissements. Je croyais vraiment qu'Adam était quelqu'un de bien et le fait qu'il soit un sorcier et me comprenne lui donnait un petit plus." expliqua Bonnie pour que Damon l'a comprenne un peu.

-"Pourquoi l'avoir cru lui plutôt que moi? Je n'ai pas toujours fait les choix qui te faisaient du bien Bonnie et je le regrette mais je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner. La première chose étant de te protéger" dit Damon la voix dure n'acceptant pas que Bonnie aies fait confiance à Adam.

-"Pour moi s'il nous aurait voulu du mal il l'aurais fait depuis longtemps" se défendit Bonnie.

-"Même Heron ne semblait pas lui faire confiance" dit Damon en montrant le labrador noir.

-"Je n'y ais pas réfléchie"

-"Tu ne réfléchis à rien depuis qu'il à été ici. Tu ne voyais pas que j'étais là pour toi?" demanda Damon s'énervant peu à peu. Cette discussion l'agaçait car cela lui rappelait la soirée du bal où elle l'avait planté pour être avec Adam, ou elle avait dansé avec Adam et non lui. Pour ensuite sortir avec le jeune souverain des ténèbres et ignorer le baiser qu'il lui a donné pour lui indiquer qu'il ressentait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il en reparle avec elle mais pas maintenant.

-"J'ai dit que j'étais désolée Damon, je regrette beaucoup" s'excusa encore une fois Bonnie.

-"Bha maintenant c'est sûr que tu peux être désolé et que tu regrettes" pouffa Damon.

-"Ecoute Damon, tout le monde fait des erreurs et j'en ai fait une Ok, alors pardonne-moi" s'emporta Bonnie en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-"Met-toi à genoux et redis tes derniers mots pour voir" dit le vampire d'un air arrogant. Bonnie n'allait pas l'écouter. Il recommençait avec ses bêtises.

-"Damon" se plaignit Bonnie, le ton presque implorant.

-"Bonnie" dit le vampire sur le même ton avant de lui tourner le dos et de remonter sur l'arbre, sur la branche où il veillait plus tôt. Bonnie avait dans ses yeux des larmes de frustration qu'elle retenait. Elle avait mal à son cœur de voir ses excuses balayé de cette façon par Damon mais une petite voix lui disait qu'elle l'avait bien mérité. Elle avait été une garce avec Damon en l'ignorant et en l'oubliant et Damon lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce. Bonnie s'assit contre un arbre et Heron l'a suivit, elle regardait Damon qui avait les yeux fermé en haut de son arbre. Il avait l'air énervé mais bientôt les traits du vampire s'adoucirent. Le regard de Bonnie tomba sur les lèvres du vampire et une mémoire lui revint de plein fouet. Le moment où il l'avait embrassé. Bonnie rougit un peu à la mémoire du baiser et des pensées qu'elle avait eut juste après et pendant sa relation avec Adam. Bonnie croisa les bras et soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ceci. Le moment était de penser à quitter cet endroit. Une fois de plus Bonnie soupira et se fit réconforter par Heron.

-"Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru mon chérie. Tu es le meilleur des chiens et tu as quelque chose de spéciale. Je te ferais confiance à l'avenir ainsi qu'à Damon. Je vois que tu ne lui grogne plus dessus depuis un moment et il commence à bien t'aimer car il t'appelle enfin par ton prénom" dit Bonnie en souriant à son chien qui lui faisait des câlins. Pendant ce petit échange d'affection, elle n'avait pas vu le sourire satisfait de Damon mais aussi son énervement à la dernière phrase concernant Heron.

Finalement, trois heures plus tard tout le monde était réveillé et le chemin vers la barrière invisible fut reprit. Pendant le trajet, René et Bonnie discutèrent de leur plan en pofinant les détails.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Adam était furieux, il aurait dû le prévoir mais malheureusement pour lui, Bonnie avait réussit à le berner. Il était revenu à la pièce et avait frappé à la porte pour être poli mais il n'avait entendu aucune réponse de Bonnie. Il était donc entré pour découvrir la pièce vide et beaucoup de robe de marié déchiré. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder une longue corde faîte en robe de marié qui a servie à Bonnie pour qu'elle s'échappe. Il aurait dû laisser la servante avec elle et mettre un sort pour prévenir toute fuite de la sorcière mais il avait cru qu'elle n'aurait pas eut la stupide idée de se sauver ainsi.

-"Mon seigneur, la sorcière est introuvable, les patrouilles parcourent les villes de fond en comble et les griffons survolent le ciel mais pas une trace d'elle." vient faire un rapport le messager. Adam se retourna pour le regarder d'un air méprisant et d'un coup de main envoyer contre un mur l'homme qui se retrouva avec la nuque brisée.

-"Vous n'êtes que des incapables, je vais moi-même faire un sort de localisation" cria Adam en se dirigeant vers sa salle. Il prit un collier qu'il avait volé à la sorcière pour le brûler et récupérer la cendre pour le mettre dans un pendentif en cristal noir. Il déroula une immense carte et commençait à faire tournoyer le pendule. A un moment donné, celui-ci tournait de plus en plus vite pour s'arrêter sur un coin bien précis de la carte. Adam sourit victorieusement avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur l'endroit exact. Il pouvait au bout de quelques minutes, voir Bonnie près de la barrière invisible avec plusieurs personnes qu'ils reconnaissaient étant les amis de la sorcière. Adam claqua son poing contre la table avant d'appeler son officier des ténèbres.

-"Oui mon seigneur ?" demanda poliment l'officier habillé en armure noire avec des yeux de lézard.

-"Darkaïn, je veux que tu envoies tes meilleures soldats et plusieurs démons à la barrière invisible. Bonnie se trouve là-bas avec ses amis. Tuez les tous mais je veux Bonnie vivante et sans une goutte de sang déversé. Est-ce clair ?" demanda le souverain du monde des ténèbres.

-"Bien entendu mon seigneur, vos désirs sont des ordres" répondit aimablement le soldat avant de faire une petite révérence et de quitter la pièce, laissant seul Adam.

-"De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas sortir de ce monde sans ma pierre." ricana le sorcier maléfique.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Nous y sommes" dit René en montrant la barrière invisible.

-"On fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda Caroline en s'asseyant par terre et en soupirant.

-"Tu lèves ton gros derrière et tu te prépares au combat car les démons sont là ! " Répondit Damon en voyant plusieurs choses voler dans le ciel et une petite armée venir vers eux.

-"Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps !" fit remarquer Elena se mettant derrière Tyler et Stefan.

-"Non, Adam n'est pas du genre patient" dit René se préparant à la bataille. Cela faisait 34 ans qu'il n'avait pas utilisé sa magie et il était un petit peu anxieux. Bonnie le voyait mais décida d'encourager le vieil homme en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule et en lui donnant un sourire rassurant.

-"Prêt pour l'attaque ?" demanda Damon en craquant ses doigts et les os de son cou.

-"Nous n'avons pas le choix" dit Caroline se mettant à côté du vampire. René vint se mettre derrière Damon pendant que Bonnie était à côté de Caroline. C'était la première ligne d'attaque. René la deuxième et Stefan et Tyler la troisième tout en protégeant Elena.

Soudain, une massue géante passa à côté de la tête de Damon qui l'esquiva au dernier moment. La massue s'écrasa contre un mur, encastré profondément dans la pierre.

-"On y va !" cria Damon en chargeant vers les soldats qui ressemblaient tous à des démons. Certains avaient une queue de lézard ainsi que les yeux pendant que d'autres avaient les oreilles pointues et des yeux de couleurs violet, orange, jaune. Des démons quoi !

Damon ne réfléchissait pas et fonçait dans le tas avec Caroline. Leurs crocs sortis et les yeux rouges/noirs avec les veines autour. Damon brisait le cou de tous ceux qui s'approchait trop près de lui et Caroline en faisait de même. Pourtant, ils étaient trop nombreux et les deux vampires avaient du mal à esquiver les coups de poings, les coups de pieds et aussi les coups de griffes de certains démons. Caroline tomba à terre et un démon lui donna un coup de pied, la blonde se retrouva à côté de Stefan et Tyler qui s'agenouillait pour voir si sa belle allait bien. Damon reçu un coup de machette en plein ventre et du sang coulait de la plaie. Un second et un deuxième coup suivirent et c'est à ce moment là que René intervient. Il se concentra et soudain de gros nuages apparaissaient dans le ciel avec des bruits de tonnerre. Un gros éclair vient frapper la foule de soldats qui hurlaient de douleur avant de tomber mort au sol. Bonnie courait vers Damon pour l'aider à le relever et le ramenait vers Stefan et Tyler. Caroline, elle, se remettait du coup de pied et se rua vers les soldats qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de René et d'eux. Elle mordit au cou un soldat et but quelque gorgés du sang de démons qui n'était pas mauvais. Au contraire, il semblait lui donner plus d'énergie ! Elle se servit du corps du soldat pour esquiver les coups de lance et de couteau. Le pauvre soldat dans les bras de la belle blonde reçut un coup de lance en plein front et mourut sur le coup. Stefan, ne pouvant pas rester plus longtemps sur place, vient aider Caroline en brisant le cou d'autres démons. René, lui, se concentrait à présent sur les griffons et les gargouilles qui volaient au dessus d'eux. Il utilisa à nouveau son pouvoir pour électrocuter les bestioles volantes qui tombèrent au sol comme le faisait la pluie. Cependant, les gargouilles n'étaient pas entièrement vaincues car elles se relevaient et se mirent à cracher du feu vers René. Bonnie l'en empêcha en protégeant avec un bouclier magique le vieil homme. Tyler se dirigea vite vers les créatures pour les attaquer comme un chien féroce. Heron était avec Elena qui le tenait fermement contre elle. Damon guérit tout doucement et se relevait pour continuer à aider les autres. Il utilisa sa vitesse de vampire avant d'arracher les cœurs de plusieurs démons. Bonnie resta avec Elena et Heron tout en scandant un sort qui allait brûler plusieurs démons. Le sort fonctionnait car des flammes apparaissaient et les démons hurlaient avant de cracher leurs derniers mots de haines. Tyler, prit une lance à un moment et courait vers des démons. Il réussit à embrocher trois démons sur une lance avant de les jeter contre les autres qui tombèrent sous le poids de leur coéquipier mort. Stefan profita de ce moment pour leur briser le cou d'un geste rapide et précis. Pourtant, un démon surprit Bonnie et Elena car il était tout proche d'eux. Elena fermait les yeux ainsi que Bonnie se préparant à l'impact de l'épée du démon mais cet impact ne vient pas. Les filles ouvrirent leurs yeux pour voir qu'Heron avait sauté sur le démon et le mordait au bras. Elena prit l'épée qui était tombé à terre avant de la planter dans la poitrine du démon. Heron lâcha sa prise et se mit à côté de Bonnie qui le caressait.

-"Ah ah, plus que trois "ricana Damon en regardant d'un œil mauvais les derniers soldats.

-"Un chacun" dit Stefan en se précipitant à vitesse rapide vers un soldat avant de lui casser un bras et de le jeter dans les flammes restantes du feu de Bonnie.

Caroline voulait s'occuper d'un des hommes restants mais Damon et Tyler s'en chargèrent pour elle en utilisant la même technique. L'arrachage de cœur.

Stefan se ruait vers Elena et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

-"Oui, je suis parfaite, j'ai rien" rassura la jeune brune.

René s'avança vers Stefan, Bonnie et Elena et posa une main sur le bras de Bonnie.

-"Vous êtes admirable et je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce que vous savez faire" dit René avec un sourire bienveillant.

-"C'est vous qui m'avez épaté. C'était impressionnant!" s'exclama Bonnie étant époustouflé par le pouvoir qu'avait utilisé René.

-"C'est le meilleur que je puisse donner malheureusement" dit le vieux sorcier en lâchant le bras de la jeune femme.

Damon, Caroline et Tyler rejoignirent les autres pour être inclus dans la discussion.

-"Etape 1, effectué avec assez d'aisance" dit victorieux Damon.

-"Oui, maintenant il faut attendre la venue d'Adam" dit le vieil homme en s'asseyant par terre. Caroline et Elena en firent de même. Du coup Stefan et Tyler aussi.

-"Si j'avais gardé ma pierre dès le départ, j'aurais pu ouvrir dès maintenant le portail" se maudit Bonnie.

-"Bien sûr que non ! Nous n'aurions pas pu entrer pour te sauver et Adam aurait pu revenir avec la sienne et te kidnapper." dit Elena en regardant sa meilleure amie.

-"Oui c'est vrai mais maintenant vous êtes tous en danger à cause de moi" dit tristement Bonnie en baissant sa tête. Au fond d'elle, elle était ravie que tout le groupe soit venu pour la sauver. Elle avait l'impression d'être importante ! Pas comme une fille écarté et utilisé pour sa magie !

-"Nous aussi nous sommes fautifs. Nous l'avions tous cru Bonnie" dit Stefan rassurant la jeune sorcière.

-"Sauf un ! "S'exclama Damon en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Un grognement se fit entendre et Damon baissa la tête pour voir Heron. "Enfin deux" rajouta le vampire au plus grand contentement d'Heron qui balançait à présent sa queue.

-"Oui et nous sommes tous désolé" dit Elena en parlant pour tout le monde.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai des projets pour tout le monde quand nous serons à nouveau à Mystic Falls. Votre pardon sera long et difficile, je peux vous le garantir" assura Damon en prenant trop de goût en déclarant ceci. Bonnie soupira savant parfaitement qu'elle en bavera le plus. Damon entendit le soupir de la sorcière et souriait de toutes ses dents avant de prendre Bonnie par les épaules et la coller à lui.

-"Ne t'en fais pas Bon-Bon je ne vais pas te tuer ou te faire souffrir, ça c'était avant mais maintenant que nous sommes beaucoup plus proche je vais être plus gentil" déclara le vampire en levant ses sourcils suggestivement.

-"Cela me rassure !" dit Bonnie tout haut mais savant parfaitement qu'il allait trouver un moyen beaucoup plus éprouvant et énervant. Damon lâcha les épaules de Bonnie et s'assit à son tour par terre. Bonnie en fit de même. Un silence était présent car tout le monde pensait à ce qui allait suivre après.

-"Vous croyez que nous allons réussir ?" demanda soudain Caroline pas très sûre.

-"Il le faut ! " Dit René en regardant le château de loin en se préparant psychologiquement pour la bataille avec Adam qui allait bientôt arriver. C'était certain.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Ils sont tous mort mon seigneur" dit soudain un homme qui n'avait pas l'air d'un démon.

-"Aucun survivant du tout ?" demanda Adam en regardant par sa fenêtre vers l'endroit où la barrière invisible était.

-"Aucun, les vampires et l'hybride en ont tué beaucoup et la jeune sorcière les as brûlé. Pour les gargouilles et les griffons, ils ont été électrocuté par un vieux sorcier." expliqua l'homme.

-"Un vieux sorcier ?" demanda surpris Adam. Il ne savait pas que dans les amis de Bonnie, un vieux sorcier était présent. Non ce n'était pas ça ! Soudain, une mémoire lui revient en tête. Le moment où un homme assez âgé était venu ici avec une pierre noir. C'était un homme du monde de Bonnie. Pour le punir Adam l'avait condamné à survivre à ce monde. Il avait réussit ce vieux chnoque.

-"Quels sont vos prochains ordres ?" demanda l'homme.

-"Pars je n'ai plus besoin de tes services. Je vais moi même rendre une visite à ces petits bon à rien et prendre des hommes avec moi." dit Adam. L'homme s'inclina avant de prendre la forme d'un rapace et de voler dans la pièce et passer par la fenêtre du château.

-"Je vais arriver Bonnie, attention !" prévient Adam avant de partir de sa pièce et d'emmener 6 démons avec lui.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Il arrive ! " dit Bonnie reconnaissant la tension dans l'air et voyant Heron aboyer et les poils hérissé.

-"Préparons-nous" dit René en se levant et en se concentrant. C'était le moment fatidique, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Tyler et Caroline restèrent près de Stefan et Elena pendant que Bonie se mettait devant avec Damon et René. Tout doucement, Adam arrivait avec ses six démons. Finalement le sorcier, souverain du monde des ténèbres s'arrêta à cinq mètres de Bonnie, René et Damon.

-"Quel surprise de vous voir tous ici, dans mon royaume" dit Adam à l'intention des amis de Bonnie.

-"Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on allait laisser Bonnie avec toi ?" demanda Damon les dents serrés.

-"Damon Salvatore, celui que je n'ai pas pu convaincre durant mon voyage dans le monde de la justice." dit Adam en souriant.

-"Le seul et l'unique" répondit Damon en ayant le même sourire qu'Adam.

-"Le pauvre vampire amoureux de Katherine pendant plus de 145 ans et d'Elena depuis deux ans pour finalement avoir des sentiments fort pour ma Bonnie" déclara sombrement Adam avec un sourire suffisant. Damon serra les dents encore plus ainsi que les poings. Bonnie se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser un soupir surpris. D'ailleurs, Tyler aussi. Stefan, Elena et Caroline s'en doutaient depuis longtemps eux.

-"Dommage pour toi qu'elle ne l'a pas vue et qu'à la place j'étais là." continua Adam pour rendre furieux le vampire et cela fonctionnait. Bonnie dû mettre sa main sur le bras de Damon pour le calmer un peu. Elle savait depuis que Damon l'avait embrassé qu'il avait quelque chose mais entendre de la bouche d'Adam qu'il avait des sentiments fort pour elle était surprenant. Le cœur de Bonnie vivait trop d'émotion forte et cette nouvelle était un grand choc ! En plus, Damon ne niait pas ce que disait Adam !

-"Trêve de bavardage et passons au principal sujet" dit Stefan en regardant droit dans les yeux Adam.

-"Oui, je suis d'accord avec Stefan. Alors je propose que vous me rendez ma Bonnie et je vous ouvre le portail pour que vous puissiez repartir dans votre monde, ou alors, la méthode sanglante qui consiste à vous torturer, vous injecter de la veine de vénus, vous planter des pieux en bois et toute la torture possible qui suit bla bla bla" expliqua Adam.

-"Nous nous avons un autre plan" indiqua Caroline en souriant. C'était le signal qui allait commencer la bataille.

Bonnie et René récitèrent une formule en latin très rapidement. Adam sentit son corps se paralyser, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Les démons chargèrent vers Damon et les sorciers mais Stefan, Tyler et Caroline s'interposèrent et commençaient à se battre contre les démons. Elena pendant ce temps se dirigeait rapidement vers Adam et lui prit la pierre qu'il portait autour du cou avec une grosse chaîne.

Damon et les autres étaient pourtant en galère et n'arrivaient pas à porter leur attaque a terme. Les démons s'entre-aider en défendant leurs partenaires. Leurs coups étaient puissants et ne rataient pas leur cible contrairement à Damon et aux autres. Deux démons s'attaquèrent en même temps à Stefan, l'un devant et l'autre derrière. Ils donnaient des coups de pieds dans le ventre de Stefan et aussi dans son dos. C'était comme ci Stefan était un ballon et que les deux démons se renvoyaient la balle. Caroline était à terre avec Tyler, dos à dos, enchaîné à cause d'une longue chaîne en fer pendant que deux démons les tabassaient en donnant des coups de couteaux, des coups de poings. Un démon était avec Damon et le griffait à chaque coup qu'elle lui portait. Le vampire s'énervait de plus en plus et se dirigea à vitesse vampirique vers le démon pour le mordre mais ce dernier planta une barre en fer à l'épaule de Damon qui grogna de douleur en se mettant à genoux.

Bonnie voyait ce qu'il se passait et était horrifié par la tournure des événements mais elle ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde sur le sort sinon Adam allait retrouver l'usage de la parole et de son corps. René ne voyait rien car il fermait les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et donner tout ce qu'il avait. Bonnie avait peur pour lui car il pouvait mourir d'une overdose de magie et elle ne voulait qu'il connaisse le même destin de sa grand-mère. Bonnie était tellement concentré sur René, le sort et à regarder Damon et les autres qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'Elena était face à un démon avec Heron la protégeant en grognant et en attaquant le démon en voulant le griffer et le mordre.

-"Donne-moi la pierre humaine" ordonna le démon tout en esquivant le chien.

-"Non" répondit Elena en courant vers la barrière invisible. Le démon la rattrapa en donnant un coup de pied à Heron qui se retrouvait contre un mur blessé à la patte. Elena fit tomber la pierre et le démon la ramassa avant de sourire machiavéliquement.

Bonnie était de plus en plus faible et René commençait à saigner du nez. Elle sentait que le sort devenait de plus en plus faible et la voix d'Adam le confirma.

-"Arrête tout de suite avec ce sort Bonnie ou il risque de mourir s'il dure une minute de plus"

Bonnie regardait autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti, Tyler et Caroline hurlaient de douleur à cause des coups des démons. Stefan était toujours coincé entre les deux démons et Damon était par terre avec deux barres en fer dans une épaule. René allait bientôt mourir s'il continuait. Bonnie secoua sa tête et prit la décision la plus juste en arrêtant son sort. A l'instant même où Bonnie arrêta le sort, Adam était libre de faire tout ce qu'il lui plaisait. René tomba par terre inconscient et Bonnie s'abaissa pour voir s'il respirait toujours. Heureusement, il était toujours vivant. Adam, ordonna à ses soldats d'arrêter la torture et chacun s'arrêta à la seconde suivante. Bonnie se relevait et regardait tout autour d'elle pour voir que ses amis étaient tous mal en point et qu'Heron était blessé à une patte. Une envie de crier de rage et de colère était grande.

-"Nous repartons au château, emmenez les tous, ils auront une pièce spéciale." déclara Adam avant de se tourner vers Bonnie et de s'approcher d'elle. La sorcière, avec un coup de poignet fit envoler Adam à une dizaine de mètres. Un soldat vient près de Bonnie pour l'étrangler mais la jeune sorcière lui brisa les os grâce à un sort. Elle commença ensuite à le brûler et le démon se retrouva en cendre. Un autre soldat s'approchait de Bonnie mais la jeune métisse réussit par sa pensée à le faire exploser en plusieurs morceaux. La jeune femme était choquée du résultat car elle n'espérait pas ça. Pendant son choc un autre soldat était derrière elle pour l'étrangler mais le soldat fut paralysé par Adam qui était à nouveau debout.

-"On ne la touche pas" hurla le sorcier quand le sorcier fut devant Bonnie, il caressa la joue de cette dernière qui se reculait d'un mouvement brusque.

-"Ne me touche pas toi non plus ! " ordonna la jeune femme.

-"Tes pouvoirs grandissent de plus en plus dans ce monde et je suis content que tu as découvert le pouvoir d'explosion qui est un pouvoir seulement de ce monde pour les âmes qui commence à être souillés." expliqua Adam à la plus grande horreur de Bonnie "Il y'en a d'autre mais ton esprit n'est pas encore corrompu. Une fois que tu auras goûté à la puissance des ténèbres, tu pourras découvrir d'autre pouvoir"

-"Hors de question" répliqua Bonnie la voix dure.

-"Tu n'auras pas le choix _ma princesse." _dit Adam avant de faire apparaître par magie une rose noire et la donnant à Bonnie. La sorcière se piqua le doigt à cause d'une épine et une goutte de sang coula le long de son doigt et finit par tomber par terre. "Sens la rose Bonnie et dis-mois ce que tu sens honnêtement" ordonna Adam. Bonnie regardait incrédule le souverain des ténèbres. Elle entendit Damon gémir fort et son regard retomba sur lui. Adam prit la rose des mains de Bonnie et mit sa main sur la bouche de sa future reine. Il mit la fleur noir sous le nez de Bonnie qui au bout d'un moment fut obligé de la sentir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle tomba dans les pommes, dans les bras du sorcier qui avait ordonné d'amener les vampires, l'hybride, l'humaine, le vieillard et le chien dans son château pendant que lui portait Bonnie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Fin de ce neuvième chapitre, il n'en reste plus que quatre et l'histoire est terminé. Juste après, il y'aura un autre Bamon qui dort paisiblement dans mon ordinateur, attendant la fin de rapprochement inattendu ! Ce mini-Bamon de sept chapitres est une idée que j'ai eue pendant que j'écrivais cette histoire ! En attendant, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. **

**Bonne journée ou soirée ! **

**Bisous.**

**(^-^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bamon Forever :** _Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires. Ton enthousiasme envers mon histoire est très touchant et je tiens franchement à te remercier pour tous tes compliments. _

**Johanne **: _Merci pour les deux commentaires, je suis toujours contente d'avoir ton avis et ce depuis le début !_

**Jayanthi :** _De rien c'est normal que je te prévienne ! Je n'ai que sept chapitre pour l'autre Bamon. En fait, c'est une idée que j'ai eu grâce à cette histoire et pour moi j'étais obligé de l'écrire sinon je ne pensais à rien d'autre lol. Oui, ton idée est bonne je verrais peut-être si j'arrive à en faire quelque chose de bien et que je ne gâche pas._

**Jay :** _Ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire (^-^) Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments. J'espère bien que la suite va te plaire. _

**M :** _Mici pour le commentaire :-) Moi aussi j'aime haïr Adam lol_.

**CamCam :** _Je suis désolée de te faire stressé lol :-) mais t'inquiètes pas au fil des chapitres tu vas te détendre…. Ou pas mwahahah._

**Melle Anonymous :**_ Merci pour tes commentaires :-) Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre s'ils vont s'en sortir et ce qu'il va se passer._

**Gaëlle :** _Je suis très touchée par ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mes histoires et que tu les trouves fantastique. Avoir des compliments comme ceci sont très plaisant et sont la plus belle récompense qu'un auteur amateur peut avoir (^-^)_

**Loubna :** _Merci pour ton commentaire Loubna ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ce chapitre. J'espère que tu as réussit à avoir ton brevet :-)_

**N/A : . Bonjour ou bon soir à tous ! Je tien à m'excuser pour le retard dans la publication des chapitres ! J'ai mes raisons. Tout d'abord j'ai été appelé en renfort vendredi pour faire les centres aérés ! Pour travailler Lundi ! Donc toute la semaine j'ai travaillé dans un centre de 8h jusqu'à 20 heures ! Avec des pauses lol. Puis mauvaise nouvelle ! En jouant à un jeu avec les petits, je me suis déboité le genou. Résultat : urgence ! Enfin bref, on s'en fou d ma vie privée lol. Ce qui compte ce sont les chapitres. Aujourd'hui avec ma jolie attelle… je publie ENFIN, un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre**: Rapprochement inattendu

**Chapitre 10**

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon se réveillait à cause des cris de Stefan et de Tyler. Il avait horriblement mal à la tête mais aussi à son épaule. Le vampire ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il était attaché par les poignets par des chaînes ainsi que ses pieds. Il regardait à présent autour de lui pour voir Stefan en face de lui et Tyler à sa gauche. Stefan avait un pied dans un piège à loup, c'était un piège qui se repliait en deux quand la patte du loup touchait l'objet, les dents pointues se refermaient et blessaient le loup qui n'était plus capable de bouger sans aggraver sa blessure. Cependant c'était Stefan qui était coincé dans ce piège. Il avait les mains attachées au dessus de sa tête par les mêmes chaînes que Damon. Tyler, lui, était allongé sur une table et sanglé comme si on allait l'opérer.

-"Enfin tu es réveillé ! " grogna Stefan en serrant la mâchoire et évitant d'hurler face à la douleur qu'il ressentait à cause de son pied.

-"Depuis combien de temps nous sommes là ?" demanda Damon fatigué. Il devait y'avoir surement de la veine de venus dans son corps ou quelque chose du même genre.

-"Vu que le jour ne se lève pas dans ce fichu royaume je n'en sais strictement rien" répondit agacé Tyler.

Stefan allait répliquer quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Adam et ... Bonnie. La jeune sorcière était habillée dans une sorte de robe de marié mais elle était noire avec des dentelles vertes représentant un serpent. Les cheveux de Bonnie étaient attachés en chignon parfait et une couronne noire avec un Ruby rouge était posée sur sa tête. Les trois garçons dans la pièce étaient horriblement surpris.

-"Bonnie " dit Damon en voyant la sorcière qui se tenait droite comme un i et les yeux vide d'expression.

-"Je vois enfin que vous êtes tous éveillé. J'ai donc l'honneur de vous annoncer notre mariage qui se déroulera dans un petit deux heures. Malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas sur la liste d'invité. Par contre, vous êtes sur la liste des morts" indiqua joyeusement Adam.

-"Ou sont Elena, Caroline et René ?" demanda Stefan en se mordant les lèvres.

-"Dans la salle d'à côté, ils vont être brûlé au bûcher" indiqua Adam avec un sourire effrayant.

-"Ne les touche pas" hurla Tyler.

-"Je ne vais pas les toucher, c'est promis. Par contre, c'est Bonnie qui à choisit la sentence de leur mort et maintenant elle va choisir la vôtre" Bonnie s'avança lentement et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

-"Bonnie qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Damon ne croyant pas ce qu'avait dit Adam plus tôt et ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Bonnie.

-"Je vais vous tuer" répondit Bonnie en levant une main en l'air et en l'abaissant comme si elle tranchait quelque chose. Un hurlement se fit entendre et la source de ce hurlement était Tyler qui avait sur son torse une grande plaie qui saignait abondamment. On aurait dit qu'il avait été coupé par une épée.

-"Bonnie arrête tu lui fais mal" cria Stefan envers la sorcière.

-"C'est mon but et si tu pouvais te taire pendant que je dois faire ce qui est à faire cela serait super Stefan Salvatore" dit Bonnie d'une voix monotone. Elle n'était pas reconnaissable.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" hurla Damon envers Adam.

-"Je lui ais fait respirer une fleur noire qui réveille le côté le plus obscure d'une personne" expliqua le souverain du monde des ténèbres.

-"Sale enfoiré tu vas nous le payer !" grogna Damon.

-"La ferme ! " cria Bonnie en donnant un coup de poing au visage de Damon.

Le vampire se sentait humilié et honteux de se faire frapper ainsi par Bonnie mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas elle-même.

-"Bonnie, je sais que tu es encore ici, combat l'emprise qu'Adam a sur toi. Tu es plus forte que cela, résiste bon sang" implora Stefan comprenant que la situation n'était pas à leur avantage du tout. Un soldat entra dans la salle de torture l'air paniqué.

-"Mon seigneur et ma dame, j'ai perdu le chien et il à détruit le buffet du mariage" dit un soldat en faisant la révérence. Bonnie se concentra sur le soldat avant de le faire exploser en plusieurs morceaux sous les regards dégoûtés, surpris et effrayés des trois garçons enfermé dans cette salle. Si Bonnie le voulait, elle pouvait leur faire ceci en clin d'œil.

-"Tes démons sont des incapables." cria Bonnie "mon buffet est dévasté et personne ne retrouve Heron. Je veux me marier dans une heure pour éviter d'autre catastrophe" ordonna Bonnie en regardant Adam qui fit un signe de tête et prit la main de Bonnie. La jeune sorcière se retourna vers les trois hommes dans la pièce avant de déclarer :

-"Je m'assurerais de votre mort et de celles d'Elena, Caroline et René après mon mariage. Je vais me venger de ce que j'ai subi pendant un an par votre faute, je ne serais plus prise pour une arme. Je ne serais plus votre petite sorcière, esclave des Salvatore et de la petite Gilbert ! Surtout ne bougeait pas les gars ! " Blagua la sorcière partant de la pièce en donnant un rire sadique. Cependant elle fut stoppée par Damon.

-"De quoi tu parles Bonnie ? Ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas ma petite sorcière !"

Le regard de Bonnie vacilla un instant avant de reprendre les yeux verts foncé et un regard déterminé.

-"Garde ta salive pour dire tes derniers mots à ton frère et Tyler. Je n'ai jamais dit ce que j'avais dans le cœur quand vous vous serviez de moi comme une arme pour tuer Klaus mais maintenant c'est finit. Même si mon bon côté vous avez pardonné, ma haine prends le dessus et le temps de la vengeance à enfin sonné"

-"Non, car je ne dirais pas mes derniers mots aujourd'hui ni dans les prochaines années à venir. Nous sommes désolé pour t'avoir fais souffrir mais on se rattrape tous. Alors je ne dirais jamais mes derniers mots" répliqua Damon en fronçant les sourcils. Bonnie fit un signe de tête à Adam pour qu'il parte et le sorcier obéit. Il savait que le pouvoir de la fleur noir était puissant.

-"Ah bon ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant un instant Stefan et Tyler. Quand elle regarda son ami qu'elle avait blessé, une pointe de remord monta en elle.

-"Oui car je vais nous sortir de là et je vais te sauver de ce minable ! " cria Damon. Le regard de Bonnie se posa sur Damon, il avait l'air sincère et honnête. Le cœur froid et dur de la sorcière depuis maintenant 48 heures se mit à battre violemment contre sa poitrine et une chaleur bizarre se faisait sentir.

-" Alors tu peux être une vraie peste et une vraie garce en nous voulant nous condamner tous à mort mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te sauver. Tu as comprit Bonnie ?" demanda Damon ne lâchant pas son regard avec celui de Bonnie qui ne répondait pas "Tu as comprit ?" hurla le vampire. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire face à ce qu'elle ressentait, elle sentait une voix dans sa tête qui lui intimait l'ordre de libérer Damon et tous ses amis mais c'était la voix des ténèbres qui réussit à dominer ses pensées. La jeune sorcière pouffa avant de claquer la porte et de partir rejoindre son futur mari.

-"T'es totalement amoureux de Bonnie mon gars" dit Tyler pour se concentrer sur la discussion et non la douleur que Bonnie avait fait.

-"Et alors ?" demanda Damon d'un coup de dent.

-"Je trouve ça cool" répondit Tyler.

-"Cool ?" répéta Damon pas sûr de comprendre ou voulait vraiment en venir Tyler.

-"Laisse tomber mec, je veux juste me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur et je dirais n'importe quoi pour te faire enrager et commencer une dispute mais tu avoues direct que tu aimes Bonnie donc ce n'est pas le bon sujet «expliqua Tyler.

-"Pff t'es vraiment con,_ mec_" répliqua Damon en fermant les yeux.

-"Elle à raison, on l'a traité comme une arme et non une personne " dit Stefan qui lui aussi avait les yeux fermés. « Elena et Caroline ne lui ont pas consacré beaucoup de temps durant la bataille et nous non plus. On l'appelait seulement pour sa magie. On était vraiment que des beaux salauds » avoua Stefan rempli de remords et de colère contre lui. Damon regrettait amèrement tout ce qu'il avait pensé de Bonnie et il faisait tout pour se faire pardonner mais là, la situation se dégradait et Bonnie qui était du côté sombre, avouait la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré et pour se venger, elle allait les tuer.

-« Fais chier, bordel de me…. » Commença à jurer Damon mais Stefan lui demanda de se taire.

-« Chuut »

-"Quoi chut ? "demanda Damon agacé.

-"J'entends du bruit derrière la porte" expliqua Stefan en tendant l'oreille. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et les deux frères ouvrirent les yeux pour voir Heron entrer dans la pièce.

-"C'est qui?" demanda Tyler ne voyant personne.

-"Heron" répondit Stefan en voyant le chien venir avec quelque chose dans sa gueule.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il tient ?" demanda Damon curieux de savoir ce que le sac à puce faisait ici et ce qu'il tenait. Personne n'arrivait à le trouver et là, sans le chercher il venait avec quelque chose dans la gueule, ce chien était surprenant, Damon le savait. Bonnie avait raison en disant que les soldats d'Adam étaient des incapables. Enfin, ceux qui ne les ont pas mit K.O.

Heron posa par terre ce qu'il avait dans sa gueule, c'était un gros paquet de sang qui enivrait les narines de Stefan, Damon et Tyler. Le jeune chien s'approcha de Stefan et semblait regardait le piège sur le pied du vampire. Heron reprit le sachet de sang dans sa gueule et se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière pour faire le beau mais il posa une patte sur l'épaule de Stefan évitant de poser l'autre qui lui faisait mal à cause d'un démon qui l'avait projeté contre un mur. Heron tenait avec ses dents le paquet de sang et le mit au visage de Stefan qui ne comprenait pas.

-"Il te donne du sang pour que tu retrouves des forces idiot ! " dit Damon voyant son frère hésiter. "Profite car ce n'est pas toujours que des animaux te donnent un paquet de sang. Je suis sûr qu'à Mystic Falls ils t'attendent tous dans la forêt pour t'attaquer" plaisanta Damon un instant, ce qui fit rire Tyler et grogner Stefan qui planta ses crocs dans le paquet de sang. En quatre gorgés Stefan se sentait assez puissant, plus que le sang d'un animal et d'un humain. Cela devait être du sang de démon. Heron se retira avec le paquet de sang et se dirigea vite vers Damon en faisant la même chose.

-"C'est la première et dernière fois que je me fais nourrir par toi mon petit sac à puce" dit Damon avant de prendre des gorgés de sang du sachet. Ses forces lui revenaient peu à peu et Damon se retira avant de tout boire. Heron se dirigea ensuite vers Tyler et monta sur la table. Tyler fut heureux de boire un peu de sang et de sentir sa plaie se refermer rapidement. Heron se retira de Tyler avant de partir de la salle en regardant bien à droite et à gauche avant de s'engager.

Stefan réussit à briser ses chaînes de ses mains en clin d'œil et une fois fait, défit le piège de loup à son pied qui guérit lentement. Damon avait défait les chaînes lui aussi et était à présent debout en s'étirant. Tyler réussit à se libérer sans mal et cherchait un tee-shirt pour recouvrir son torse mais rien n'était à disposition.

-"Ah je me sens comme si j'avais bu du sang de trois humains" déclara Damon le sourire à nouveau sur son visage.

-"M'en parle pas, je vais faire une rechute" dit Stefan luttant contre son visage vampirique qui apparaissait tellement le sang de démon était bon.

-"Hé pense aux filles" dit Tyler en mettant une tape dans le dos à Stefan qui arrivait à se contrôler.

-"Oui, il faut les sauver, elles sont juste à côté de nous" dit Damon.

Les trois garçons sortirent de la salle en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer, ils voyaient une porte légèrement entrouverte et décidèrent d'entrer dedans. Heureusement, pour eux, c'était là où les filles étaient. Heron était déjà dans la pièce en donnant du sang à Caroline de la même manière. Stefan se précipita vers Elena et Damon détacha René qui semblait ne rien avoir comme Elena. Tyler détacha Caroline qui finit le paquet de sang pour elle.

-"Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir, Bonnie est passé avec Adam, elle avait une robe de marié et elle a dit qu'elle allait nous mettre au bûcher, Stefan. Elle nous a dit qu'on le méritait car on l'avait ignoré ! On a ignoré sa souffrance avec tout ce qu'elle a enduré ! Nous sommes horrible, c'est nous et particulièrement moi qui est la cause de sa souffrance" pleura Elena tout en enlaçant son petit ami.

-"Elle est ensorcelé par Adam et le mariage est dans 30 minutes maintenant" dit Tyler vite-fait pour ne pas continuer dans le mélodrame. Il fallait sauver Bonnie et vite.

-"En tout cas on peut dire merci à notre sauveur" dit Stefan en regardant Heron qui était là en les regardant tous un à un.

-"Oui sans lui, nous serions encore emprisonné. D'ailleurs tu as trouvé où le sang ?" demanda Damon en s'accroupissant et en caressant la tête du chien qui bien sûr ne répondait pas.

-"Peu importe les enfants, nous devons sauver Bonnie d'elle-même et d'Adam" dit René à nouveau pimpant.

-"Vous avez raison, nous avons un mariage à ruiner et c'est ce que nous allons faire" déclara Damon plus que déterminé.

-"Mais comment on va faire pour qu'elle redevienne notre Bonnie ?" demanda Elena essuyant ses larmes.

-"Avec les mots ! J'ai vu tout à l'heure son regard changer un instant, une partie d'elle continue de résister" assura Damon, repensant au moment où il lui avait parlé quand Adam est partit.

-"Je confirme, c'est comme cela que nous allons la ramener à nous" dit Stefan en ayant vu la même chose que son grand frère.

-"Ne perdons pas plus de temps" dit Caroline en tapant du poing dans sa main.

-"Chaque démon sur notre chemin va en baver" dit Tyler en bougeant ses épaules et en partant de la pièce suivit de tout le monde. Il fut rattrapé par Damon qui courait vite pour chercher la salle ou ce fichu mariage allait se dérouler.

_'Je te sauverais Bonnie, je te le promets' _pensa le vampire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le grand moment était venu, le mariage allait commencer et Bonnie allait devenir la femme du souverain des ténèbres. L'allée était de couleur grise, à la gauche il y'avait des démons de tout genre et à la droite, des démons de haut rang et assez puissant. Tout se déroulait à merveille. Adam attendait sa future épouse au bout de l'allé avec le prêcheur de l'ombre. A chaque coin de la salle se trouvait une dizaine de soldats pour contrôler la foule en cas de rébellion. Dans cinq minutes, l'orgue allait vibrer sur les pas de la mariée. C'est à ce moment qu'Adam devait faire son discours pour ses sujets. Le sorcier se mit donc devant la foule pour que tout le monde puisse bien l'entendre.

-"Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial" commença Adam en parlant bien fort "Aujourd'hui est le jour où votre souverain du monde des ténèbres s'unit à votre future souveraine." Des applaudissements se firent entendre à la grande joie du puissant sorcier. "Votre reine doit être traitée avec tout le respect qu'elle mérite, c'est-à-dire avec votre courtoisie, gentillesse, soumission, servitude et votre amour. Aucun manque de respect ne sera toléré. La sentence serait de suite mise à exécution et comme vous le savez, cette sentence est la mort immédiate." expliqua Adam avec force et autorité. "Maintenant, laissons place à notre futur reine à tous". Termina le sorcier en reprenant sa place et en écoutant la musique de l'orgue. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait lentement et révélait Bonnie, habillé dans sa robe de mariée. Des soupirs émerveillés se firent entendre et la jeune sorcière avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle avançait sur le même rythme que la musique, la tête levé et le menton presque en l'air. C'était la marche d'une femme fière mais aussi rongé par la noirceur.

Adam souriait face à son plan. La rose noire éveillait les plus sombres desseins chez une personne. C'était le pouvoir du mal et la corruption de l'âme. C'était les ténèbres, la noirceur. Personne ne pourrait délivrer Bonnie des pouvoirs de cette fleur. Personne à part l'âme sœur de la sorcière. Il y'avait toujours des failles, même dans la magie noire. Pourtant, Adam était sûr que l'âme sœur de Bonnie était dans l'autre monde ou alors c'était lui. Or, il avait le pouvoir de la pierre noire avec lui et Bonnie ne retournerait jamais voir son monde. Car son monde, était à présent le monde des ténèbres. Et puis, il était rare que des âmes sœurs se rencontrent. Adam tendit sa main et Bonnie la prit avant de faire face au prêcheur de l'ombre avec le puissant sorcier. L'orgue s'arrêta de jouer et un silence glacial s'installa.

-"C'est avec une immense joie que nous unissons tous aujourd'hui notre souverain Adam Flaningan avec la sorcière du monde du milieu Bonnie Bennett. Je vais d'abord vous lire le serment sombre que vous devez signer avec une goutte de votre sang à la fin pour accepter les termes de ce serment. L'échange d'alliance d'onyx sera fait après ainsi que le baiser qui scellera à jamais ce mariage des ténèbres." expliqua le prêcheur de l'ombre. Bonnie et Adam firent un signe de tête avant d'écouter soigneusement le serment de l'ombre. Après le serment fait, le prêcheur de l'ombre dit une phrase clé.

-"Si vous êtes d'accord avec les termes du serment noir, prenez cette aiguille et piquez vous le doigt en donnant une goutte de votre sang sur ce serment." dit le prêcheur de l'ombre. Adam et Bonnie prirent tout deux une aiguille et se piquèrent le doigt. Bonnie fit couler une goutte ainsi qu'Adam sur le serment noir.

-"Avant l'échange d'alliance en Onyx nous devons d'abord demander au peuple : Si quelqu'un est contre ce mariage de l'ombre qu'il se lève maintenant et risque la mort ou alors qu'il se taise à jamais"

Bonnie et Adam se retournèrent donnant des regards intimidant et mettant quelqu'un au défi de se lever. Personne ne bougeait à la plus grande satisfaction de Bonnie et du sorcier. Mais au moment, où ils allaient à nouveau faire face au prêcheur de l'ombre, quelqu'un se leva au premier rang.

-"Je suis contre ce mariage" dit la personne en face de Bonnie et Adam. Un soldat de chaque coin du mur arriva vers l'individu en question. Ils étaient quatre à se diriger vers ce pauvre démon ou homme qui allait être décapité. Soudain un deuxième individu se leva tout au fond de la salle avant de dire lui aussi:

-"Je suis contre ce mariage moi aussi" A nouveau quatre soldats vinrent vers l'individu en question.

-"Je suis contre ce mariage aussi" dit une autre voix qui était celle à côté du premier individu qui avait parlé.

-"Je le suis aussi" dit une voix féminine tout à coup.

-"Moi aussi" dit une autre voix féminine.

Bonnie leva la main en l'air pour faire arrêter les soldats qui menaçaient chaque individu avec une lance. Quatre soldats par personnes quand même ! Les soldats n'obéirent pas car elle n'était pas encore la reine et pas encore marié à Adam. Bonnie dut le comprendre et elle s'énerva contre les pauvres démons soldats qui d'un coup de main de cette dernière explosèrent tous. La foule faisaient des cris horrifiés et dégoûté pour certains à cause de bouts de chair et du sang sur eux.

-"Silence !" ordonna Bonnie.

La foule reprit de suite son calme de peur de finir comme les soldats. Adam regardait sa future femme faire avec admiration. Il ne s'était pas trompé en la choisissant pour reine! Bien sûr ses soldats avaient eut raison de ne pas obéir à la sorcière mais les voir exploser d'un coup de poignet était si drôle. Les pouvoirs des ténèbres de Bonnie grandissaient au fur et à mesure que l'ombre s'ancrait en elle.

-"Enlevez-vos capuchon et tout de suite !" ordonna Bonnie.

-"Bien sûr ma petite sorcière" déclara une voix avant d'enlever complètement le déguisement ridicule et de montrer son visage.

-"Damon !" s'exclama Bonnie en se mordant la lèvre. Les autres enlevèrent leur tenue pour montrer leur vrai visage et Bonnie ne fut plus étonnée de voir Tyler, Elena, Stefan et Caroline.

-"Tu ne peux pas te marier avec lui Bonnie, alors viens avec nous" dit Tyler en s'avançant. Soudain tout les autres gardes apparurent et poussaient Stefan, Caroline et Elena vers Tyler et Damon avant de les encercler tous !

-"Je dois dire que c'est remarquable ! " dit Adam en poussant trois soldats pour lui laisser la place à lui et Bonnie de faire face au groupe de Rebel "Vous osez venir ici interrompre mon mariage alors que vous savez que Bonnie n'est plus la même personne et que vous allez mourir d'ici une trentaine de secondes" continua le sorcier.

-"Nous savons que Bonnie est encore ici et qu'elle reviendra vers nous" dit Caroline croyant dur comme fer à ce qu'elle disait.

-"Quel naïveté ma pauvre" dit Adam en prenant un air dramatique.

-"Bonnie reviens avec nous s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu es toujours là et que tu te bats pour regagner le contrôle de ton corps et de ta pensée alors bats-toi ! " Cria Elena en s'approchant de Bonnie et en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle "Nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde avec Caroline, tu te souviens ?" demanda ensuite la jeune brune. Bonnie se mit à rire devant Elena en vexant cette dernière.

-"C'était avant gentille et douce petite Elena. Avant que les Salvatore viennent à Mystic Falls et gâche notre vie à tous. Ma vie ! » Hurla la sorcière « J'ai tout fait pour que tu sois en sécurité et je suis remercié en étant ignoré. Si j'ai été sans mère c'est à cause de toi Elena, si je suis en danger, c'est pour te sauver, si ma mère est devenue un vampire, c'est à cause de toi. De TOI" expliqua Bonnie en retrouvant son calme "Ma nouvelle vie est ici et sans vous"

Elena retenait ses larmes mais elle n'avait pas pu retenir sa main qui s'écrasa durement sur la joue de Bonnie.

-"Je t'interdis de dire ça? Je suis consciente que je suis la source de ta douleur mais je ne le veux pas, je ne le voulais pas ! J'essaye de toutes mes forces à ce que notre relation soit comme avant mais c'est difficile. Je regrette beaucoup Bonnie et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de te sauver" hurla Elena au visage de la sorcière qui posa une main sur sa joue maintenant rouge. Les soldats autour du groupe se mirent à attaquer mais Damon, Tyler, Stefan et Caroline les attaquèrent sans scrupule ce coup-ci et en les achevant assez rapidement. Adam et Bonnie se reculèrent et se mirent sur l'estrade quand soudain des nuages noirs apparaissaient dans la salle et un coup de tonnerre vinrent s'abattirent sur la foule, les lustres et les rideaux. Tout le monde dans la salle couraient pour s'enfuir et se poussaient. Adam qui était resté calme jusqu'à présent avait des envies de meurtre, il savait que le nuage et les éclairs venait de l'homme qu'il avait épargné il y'à 34 ans et Bonnie savait que c'était René.

A cause des rideaux et des corps touchés par le tonnerre et les éclairs, des flammes firent leur apparition un peu partout pour venir se rejoindre. Les soldats étaient tous morts rapidement, ne s'attendant pas à ce désastre.

Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline et Tyler se tenaient en face de Bonnie et d'Adam.

-"Bonnie reviens avec nous" dit Damon en tendant sa main vers la sorcière. "Tu ne peux pas devenir la reine du monde des ténèbres. Tu ne peux pas te marié avec un assassin, un tortionnaire car la Bonnie que je connais ne ferait jamais une tel chose." continua Damon en prenant un pas vers Bonnie qui ne bougeait pas. Pourtant le regard de Bonnie vacillait et Adam le voyait. C'était impressionnant que la gentille Bonnie continue de se battre pour regagner le contrôle de sa raison. Le souverain s'avança devant Damon et les autres avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour broyer la main du vampire qui se mit à hurler. Stefan et Tyler furent envoyés vers les flammes qui étaient à présent immenses. Caroline et Elena se précipitèrent vers leur petit-ami et Caroline réussit à sauver les deux garçons avant qu'ils ne tombent dans les flammes. Adam, s'avança vers Damon qui tenait sa main dans l'autre.

-"Tu commences à me saouler grave le vampire, déjà à Mystic Falls je ne pouvais pas te blairer mais là tu as gagné et tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !" dit Adam le ton méprisant avant de donner un autre coup de poignet qui brisait les os du vampire. Stefan et Tyler allaient intervenir mais ils reçurent tout les deux un anévrisme puissant de la part de Bonnie qui s'approchait d'eux lentement. Caroline utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour planter un pieu dans le corps d'Adam mais le sorcier le vit et l'envoya contre un mur avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Damon.

-"Je n'avais rien contre toi et tes misérables compagnon et la stupide humaine mais malheureusement pour vous, vous allez mourir ici" grogna le sorcier avant de donner un coup de pied dans la tête de Damon qui était à terre allongé. Il regardait Adam dans les yeux avant de sourire, les dents rouges à cause du sang qui s'écoulait.

-"Attention, tu ne peux plus bouger maintenant" sourit Damon avant de prendre le collier autour du cou d'Adam avec la pierre noire. Le puissant sorcier n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Damon avait dit cela mais il le comprit assez tôt en sentant son corps se paralyser et tomber sur le vampire. Caroline de nouveau debout sauta sur Bonnie qui n'avait pas arrêté l'anévrisme et allait tuer Tyler et Stefan si elle continuait. Damon, poussa le corps d'Adam qui regardait maintenant le plafond les yeux surpris.

-"Cela c'est pour tes 34 ans d'enfer que j'ai vécu à cause de toi" cria René arrivant vers Adam et lui donnant un coup de pied dans les parties intimes.

-"Adam !" cria Bonnie en voyant le souverain des ténèbres paralysé. La jeune sorcière, envoya Caroline contre une table qui se cassa en mille morceaux près de Tyler et de Stefan qui récupéraient lentement. La jeune femme de couleur caramel se releva vite et se dirigeait en courant vers René pour le déstabiliser mais elle fut interrompu par Damon qui la retint par la taille. Bonnie se débattait comme un tigre sauvage mais la prise de Damon était plus forte. Elle le tapait et le griffait qu'il en fit tomber la pierre noire par terre.

-"Tu vas arrêter Bonnie" ordonna le vampire.

-"Elle ne va jamais arrêter car la fleur noire l'a rendu sombre et seul son âme sœur peut la rendre la Bonnie d'autre fois" ricana Adam retrouvant l'usage de la parole. René faiblissait et il fallait faire vite. C'est pour cela qu'Elena intervient avec un bâton en fer dans la main et en le plantant droit dans le cœur d'Adam.

-"Bonnie m'a toujours sauvé et maintenant c'est à mon tour" fut les seuls mots d'Elena avant son acte.

-"Noooooooonnnnnnn ! "hurla Bonnie en voyant son seigneur, son futur mari crié de douleur avant de fermer les yeux lentement. Eprise de colère, Bonnie utilisa ses pouvoirs pour envoyer Damon loin d'elle et le faire tomber sur Stefan et Tyler qui réussirent à le rattraper. La jeune sorcière se mit à courir vers Adam et s'agenouiller avant de mettre la tête du sorcier sur ses genoux et de caresser les cheveux noirs du sorcier.

-"Adam, s'il te plaît réveille-toi !" supplia Bonnie "Tu ne peux pas mourir aussi facilement ! Tu es le souverain de ce monde alors réveille toi" hurla Bonnie. Pourtant cela ne servait à rien car le souverain du monde des ténèbres était réellement mort.

-"Bonnie "dit Elena mais elle n'aurait jamais due prononcer son prénom car la sorcière se releva et regardait la jeune brune avec toute la colère et la haine qu'elle avait.

-"Vous allez me le payer !" jura la sorcière avant de lever les mains en l'air et de créer une sorte de boule d'énergie sombre dans ses mains qui grossissait au fur et à mesure.

-"Mon Dieu c'est quoi ce bordel ! " S'exclama Tyler les yeux aussi large que des soucoupes.

-"Elle ne revient pas à la raison" dit Damon en serrant les dents.

-"Je ne suis pas faible comme Adam qui a baissé sa garde" cria Bonnie en les regardant tous un à un.

-"Adam n'était pas si puissant qu'il le prétendait car il est mort entre les mains d'Elena et de René. Il était juste un souverain cruel qui décapitait les démons qui lui désobéissait pour se faire craindre par tous." expliqua Stefan comprenant la tactique d'Adam "En fin de compte, il était l'un des seul sorcier puissant de ce monde et il à pris le pouvoir. Il a eut peur des autres sorcier donc il les a tué et c'est comme ça qu'il à eut une réputation de puissant sorcier." continua Stefan.

-"Qu'importe maintenant, car je vais vous éliminer tous" cracha Bonnie en se concentrant encore plus dans sa boule sombre. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils devaient faire et c'est Damon qui prit une décision. Il se dirigea à vitesse vampirique vers Bonnie et la prit par les épaules. La sorcière perdit toute concentration et sa boule sombre se dirigea vers Stefan et les autres qui se sauvèrent vite de la trajectoire. L'impact de la boule sombre était énorme. Une partie du mur était tombé montrant une autre pièce du château. Les flammes devenaient de plus en plus grandes et Elena toussait à cause de la fumée. Stefan la conduit vite ailleurs avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes ou meurt.

-"Arrête tout de suite Bonnie et écoute-moi bien" ordonna Damon en secouant fort Bonnie. "Tu crois que ta grand-mère serait fière de toi en ce moment en voyant sa petite fille être une menace à tout le monde et être la reine des ténèbres. Tu crois qu'elle serait fière de toi ?" demanda Damon savant que c'était un argument fort. Un bout du plafond en train de brûler tomba et faillit écraser Damon et Bonnie mais Damon se dirigea ailleurs avec sa vitesse de vampire avec Bonnie avant de la claquer contre un mur. Les yeux de Bonnie, devenaient vert clair et un autre coup vert sombre.

-"Tu crois aussi que tes ancêtres seraient fières ?" cria Caroline de loin.

-"Et que t'apporterais ta vie ici à part le pouvoir et la peur de tout le monde ?" demanda Tyler en évitant de justesse une poutre en bois rongé par les flammes.

Bonnie poussa Damon loin d'elle avec ses pouvoirs avant de se mettre à genoux en tenant sa tête et en criant.

-"Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?" hurla la sorcière en regardant Damon en pleurant.

-"Parce que tu es importante pour chacun d'entre nous Bonnie, avec nous tu as de l'amitié, tu es respecté, tu peux compter sur nous. Si tu restes ici tu n'auras aucune amitié mais que la peur des gens et la haine de certains" expliqua Damon. Bonnie se relevait tout doucement, le visage baissé et les cheveux maintenant détaché. On ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais l'aura de la sorcière était noire et Damon pouvait le sentir.

-"Bonnie résiste !" dit Damon suplliant.

Bonnie releva la tête avant de regarder Damon dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire méchant et méprisant. La rose noire était vraiment puissante.

-"Pourquoi résister alors que les ténèbres nous rendent fort?" demanda la sorcière. Damon commençait à désespérer et il allait essayer le tout pour le tout. Adam avait dit que l'âme sœur de Bonnie pourrait la délivrer de la rose noire hein? Or, il n'y'avait que Stefan, Tyler, et lui dans ce monde. Stefan étant l'âme sœur d'Elena et Tyler peut-être celui de Caroline. Il ne restait plus que lui et cela tombait bien car il aimait Bonnie. S'il devait mourir à cause de sa sorcière, il allait avoir le droit de dire ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il ressent. Damon s'approcha donc de Bonnie et son visage qui était dur devint doux.

-"Parce que moi je préfère l'ancienne Bonnie car je suis amoureux d'elle. Je l'aime" avoua Damon avant de prendre Bonnie dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec tout ce qu'il avait, oubliant les flammes autour de lui mais en sentant Bonnie se décrisper et tomber dans ses bras, inconsciente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Fin de chapitre 10 ! Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience :-) **

**Bon 14 juillet à vous et à très bientôt :-) **

**Bisous. **

**(^-^)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Melle Anonymous :** _Merci pour ton commentaire et ton compliment, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !_

**M **_**:**__ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Oui c'est pratiquement sûr que Damon est l'âme sœur de Bonnie car le pouvoir de fleur a disparu. (^-^) Merci pour le message gentil pour ma jambe._

**Loubna **_**:**__ Oui Adam est facilement tué car il s'avérait que c'était un sorcier qui à tué les autres de peur qu'on le tue et qu'on lui prenne le trône. Il a donc eut une réputation de puissant sorcier à cause des massacres mais en fait il n'est pas si fort que ça ! René à tout donné en plus lol. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements pour ma jambe (C'est la deuxième fois que sa m'arrive en plus !) Félicitation pour ton brevet, tu as fait du bon boulot (^-^) _

**Bamon Forever** : _Tes reviews me font trop plaisir ! Tu me fais rougir à chaque fois et mon sourire est immense lol. Sans Heron, je crois qu'ils seraient tous mort sauf Bonnie qui serait souveraine du monde des ténèbres avec Adam. Heureuse qu'il est là notre petit labrador noir. Merci aussi pour l'encouragement avec ma jambe, j'espère que je serais vite rétablie. _

**Jayanthi :** _Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre va être au-delà de tes attentes._

**Johanne :** _La chance pour la Haute-Savoie moi je pars en Vendée (encore) dans deux semaines. Pour répondre à ta question, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas honteux de demander. Au moins cela montre que tu adores lol. Je vais bientôt poster le premier chapitre, j'en ai déjà écrit une dizaine mais je perds un peu le fil… Je fais une pause mais je vais reprendre vite. Merci pour ta review -)_

**Salom :** Ce _n'est pas grave pour les bugs, sa arrive ! Donc je te dis merci pour les trois reviews lol et les compliments à l'intérieur. En espérant que la suite va te plaire._

**N/A : La suite aujourd'hui, bonne lecture à tous ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Rapprochement inattendu

**Chapitre 11**

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas vampire Diaries.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon avait amené Bonnie en dehors de la pièce qui brûlait. La jeune sorcière remuait faiblement et ouvrait lentement ses yeux pour voir Damon qui lui souriait.

-"Damon " murmura Bonnie avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se débattre un peu pour que le vampire la laisse par terre. Damon posa donc Bonnie par terre et regardait sa petite sorcière admirer avec horreur ce qu'il se passait. Stefan, Elena, Tyler et Caroline sans oublier René et Heron, étaient autour de Bonnie en regardant bien et en faisant attention au cas où leur amie allait à nouveau utilisé ses pouvoirs.

-"Je suis horrible !" dit soudain Bonnie en cachant son visage avec ses mains pour ne pas que les autres voient ses larmes. "J'allais tous vous tuer et me marier avec ce connard de souverain des ténèbres." expliqua Bonnie éclatant en sanglots.

Elena s'avança vers Bonnie avec Caroline et les deux filles enlacèrent leur meilleure amie, heureuse qu'elle soit de nouveau la Bonnie Bennett qu'elles connaissaient. La jeune et jolie sorcière se laissa faire tout en marmonnant des pardons et des désolés.

-"Tu n'étais pas toi, Bonnie" rassura Elena en caressant les cheveux de Bonnie.

-"Il t'a fait respiré une fleur noir et cela à éveillé en toi la noirceur et l'ombre qu'il y'en en chaque être humain" expliqua Stefan en ayant mal au cœur de voir la sorcière dans cet état.

-"Il faut vite partir d'ici ! " Intervient Tyler en voyant les flammes se propager, "il faut retourner dans notre monde"

Elena et Caroline se détachèrent de Bonnie qui pouvait voir que l'endroit était trop dangereux à présent.

-"Allez, il faut y'aller avant que quelque chose nous barre encore la route" cria Damon qui prit la main de Bonnie dans la sienne et commença à courir suivit de Stefan qui prit la main d'Elena et Tyler qui prit René sur son dos. Le vieil homme ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il était heureux que tout se termine bien. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il était épuisé, il avait utilisé beaucoup trop de magie. Caroline prit Heron dans les bras mais le chien se débattait et Caroline le laissa. Heron courait vers les flammes dans la pièce à la plus grande confusion de Caroline.

-"Heron !" cria la jeune blonde. Ce cri alerta Bonnie qui retourna sa tête pour voir que son chien se dirigeait vers les flammes.

-"Damon, arrête de courir !" dit Bonnie à l'attention du vampire qui s'arrêta. Bonnie lâcha la main de Damon et se dirigeait en courant vers Heron.

-"Heron revient c'est trop dangereux ! " hurla Bonnie en s'arrêtant devant la porte ouverte et la pièce entièrement enflammé. "Heron ! " cria Bonnie désespérément en cherchant son chien du regard. Elle fut rejointe par Caroline, Stefan et Tyler qui portait toujours René. Bonnie allait entrer dans la pièce mais un bout de bois tomba juste à quelques mètres d'elle, lui barrant le passage. Son cœur battait à une vitesse inquiétante et la panique commençait vraiment à la rendre malade.

Un point noir semblait bouger à travers les flammes et Tyler reconnut Heron.

-"Il est là, regarde !" cria Tyler en pointant du doigt Heron. Bonnie relevait la tête et fut soulagé de voir son chien.

-"Heron, allez viens !" encourageait Bonnie "Dépêche-toi"

Heron était à présent en face du bout de bois qui était tombé et sans s'arrêtait de courir, il sauta au dessus pour être rattrapé par Stefan. Bonnie se précipita vers Heron et Stefan et caressa son chien. Une larme lui échappait ainsi qu'un reniflement. La jeune sorcière caressa vite à la tête son chien avant de voir qu'il avait dans la gueule, la pierre noire. Stefan prit la pierre dans sa main.

-"Tu es allé chercher la pierre noire pour qu'on puisse sortir !" s'exclama la sorcière, Heron aboyait et lécha la joue de Stefan et de Bonnie. La jeune femme de couleur caramel fit un énorme bisou sur la tête d'Heron.

-"Allez, il faut y'aller maintenant" dit Damon en caressant la tête d'Heron lui aussi après être venu voir de plus près Bonnie, Tyler, René, Caroline et son petit frère.

Damon reprit la main de Bonnie, et Stefan rejoignit Elena en laissant Heron à Caroline. Le petit groupe courrait de plus en plus vite pour passer la ville, ne se souciant pas des démons et des soldats qui avaient trop peur de Bonnie. Bientôt, tout le monde fut arrivé vers la barrière invisible.

-"Tiens Bonnie, use la pierre ici." dit Stefan en donnant la pierre à la jeune sorcière.

-"Je ne veux pas l'utiliser car je ne veux plus que ce portail s'ouvre, je ne veux plus que des humains entre ici par mégarde si on vient à perdre la pierre" expliqua Bonnie en redonnant la pierre à Stefan qui fit un signe de tête avant de la poser contre la barrière invisible. Le portail s'ouvrit et Caroline entra dans le portail, suivit d'Elena, de Tyler et de René. Stefan entra ensuite et Bonnie fut la suivante. Damon voulait être sûr que tout le monde passe sans encombre. Soudain, il entendit un bruit voler vers lui il cria de douleur par la suite. Damon tomba à genoux et vit dans son torse des trous causés par des balles en bois et sa peau brûlé de l'intérieur. Certainement de la veine de Vénus.

-"Tu vas payer pour la mort du souverain ! " Cria un soldat à moitié brûlé mais toujours debout. Il les avait suivit tout doucement, il avait eut la force de les suivre et il allait au moins en tuer un. Heron qui était toujours présent aboyait au soldat et sauta sur lui tout en le mordant et en ne lâchant pas prise. Avec ses pattes, il griffait le visage du soldat qui se débattait mais il semblait que les forces qu'il avait eut pour suivre le groupe, soient épuisées. Le soldat tomba par terre et Heron mordit fort le cou de ce dernier qui criait de douleur et ne bougeait plus. Son souffle était de plus en plus faible. Il allait mourir, et il n'avait pas pu venger la mort de son maître. Heron ne s'occupait plus du soldat mais partit vers Damon, toujours à genoux.

-"Merci Heron ! Tes vraiment un chien admirable, surprenant et courageux ! " Remercia Damon en n'arrivant pas à enlever les balles de bois de sa poitrine. Cependant, il fallait qu'il se dépêche car le portail commençait à se fermer lentement. Heron le vit et aboyait comme un malade pour encourager Damon à sortir les balles de bois qu'il avait dans la poitrine mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Heron, chargea donc vers Damon qui tomba totalement par terre. Il poussa ensuite avec sa gueule et ses pattes Damon de toutes ses forces. Il faisait en sorte que Damon tourne sur lui même en avançant peu à peu vers le portail qui rétrécissait.

-"Arrête et saute dans le portail, Heron" grogna Damon.

Heron n'abandonnait pas et continuer à pousser avec sa tête, sa gueule et ses pattes Damon vers le portail. Il restait un mètre à peine et Heron donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour faire passer Damon.

-"Hey, petit sac à puce je t'ordonne de passer dans le portail, tu m'entends ?" hurla Damon, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Heron voulait le sauver alors qu'il avait toujours était un crétin total avec lui. Bien entendu, Heron n'écoutait pas et poussa une dernière fois Damon qui réussit à passer le portail in extremis. Cependant, Heron n'eut pas cette chance car le portail se referma juste après le départ de Damon. Le vampire n'avait pas eut la chance de le ramener avec lui mais juste de voir Heron assis le regard briller dans le monde des ténèbres avec un vert étincelant. On aurait dit, deux émeraudes sublimes. Deux émeraudes, fier de son travail et fier que tout le monde soient retournées dans le monde. Surtout sa maîtresse. Cette vision fit mal à Damon, incapable d'éloigner son regard de celui d'Heron jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie et les autres étaient sortit du portail, ils étaient tous épuisé et reprenaient leur souffle. Stefan avait eut peur car il voyait le portail se refermer doucement et toujours aucun signe de Damon. Ce n'est qu'une minute après que Damon apparut, l'air blessé et les yeux brillant. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Stefan et Elena se précipitèrent vers lui et pouvaient voir qu'il était blessé.

-"Il à des balles de bois dans sa poitrine !" cria Elena.

-"Je vais les enlever !" s'exclama Bonnie en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour retirer les balles en bois. Damon se mit à crier quand les balles reprenaient le sens inverse.

-"Désolé" dit Bonnie en s'agenouillant vers Damon et en caressant ses cheveux. Elle rougit un peu en repensant à toute à l'heure car elle n'avait pas oublié sa confession et le baiser qui avait suivi.

-"Sa va aller ?" demanda Stefan.

-"Ouais" répondit simplement Damon ne savant pas comment dire à Bonnie qu'il manquait quelqu'un d'autre et que ce quelqu'un l'avait sauvé.

-"René !" cria soudain Tyler posant le vieil homme contre un arbre. Tout le monde se mit autour du vieil homme qui respirait avec beaucoup de mal. Même Damon malgré ses plaies qui guérissait lentement.

-"René vous nous entendez ?" demanda Caroline.

-"Je suis ravie les enfants ! "dit le sorcier "nous avons réussit à battre Adam et réussit à revenir dans ce monde." continua le vieil homme.

Bonnie avait son cœur qui battait vite car elle savait ce que voulez dire René, elle savait ce qui allait arriver maintenant pour l'homme. Elle prit donc la main de René et la serra un peu fort.

-"Vous devez vous battre pour rester en vie. C'est grâce à vous que nous avons pu réussir, c'est grâce à vous que nous avons pu tous sortir vivant d'ici" expliqua Bonnie. Tout le monde comprenait à présent avec horreur la situation. "Je ne veux pas que vous mourrez par ma faute, à cause du trop de pouvoir que vous avez utilisé" continua Bonnie se sentant coupable.

-"Mon enfant, vous n'y êtes pour rien et mon heure est venue." dit René en serrant à son tour la main de Bonnie. "J'ai vécu 34 ans dans ce monde des ténèbres. J'ai donc disparu de ce monde pendant plus de 3 ans."

-"Justement, il y'a de la famille qui attends désespérément votre retour" dit Elena en se sentant elle aussi coupable. René, fouilla quelque chose dans son sac et sortit un énorme cahier et le tendit à Caroline.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda la blonde.

-"C'est un cahier qui contient des lettres pour ma famille. Chaque semaine passée, j'écrivais une lettre pour raconter ce qui m'arrivait et ce que je pensais. Il y'en a au total 1768. Je veux que vous déposiez ce cahier à l'adresse indiqué à la fin de ce cahier, mon enfant" expliqua le vieil homme. « Ma famille aura les nouvelles et comprendra ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est grâce à vous que je peux les faire lire. C'est grâce à vous qu'ils auront de mes nouvelles ! »

-"Vous êtes une sacrée vieille branche" dit Damon en s'accordant des regards désapprobateur de tout le monde sauf de René qui se mit à rire avec un peu de mal.

-"Je vais encore profiter une minute de ce merveilleux soleil. Cela fait 34 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et senti sa chaleur caresser ma peau et rien que pour cela je vous en remercie énormément" dit René en regardant le ciel bleu, les oiseaux chanter, et en voyant même un lapin traverser la forêt à une vitesse folle. Le vieil homme souriait et pleurait de bonheur. "Je vais taquiner un peu Sheila dès mon arrivé et lui parler de sa magnifique petite-fille" déclara le sorcier en regardant une coccinelle sur sa main. Le vieil homme regardait la forêt verte et ensuite le ciel avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux sentir la chaleur du soleil, en faisant tomber par la même occasion deux larmes de plus, pour ne plus jamais rouvrir ses yeux…

Bonnie lâcha la main de René avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer. Des lianes, des racines et de l'herbe poussaient rapidement et la terre sous René se creusait profondément avant de prendre René qui avait son corps recouvert de lianes, de branches, de mousse et d'herbe. La terre se refermait. On aurait dit que le corps de René n'était plus présent à la surface de la terre mais tout le monde savait que c'était maintenant en dessous. Bonnie se concentra un peu plus avant de faire apparaître à l'endroit même ou René était il y'a quelques minutes, un petit arbre qui allait grandir un peu tout les jours pour devenir un arbre beaucoup plus grand, robuste et beau. La jeune sorcière ouvrit ses yeux et se releva en regardant le petit arbre.

-"Dame nature l'a recueillie" déclara la sorcière en essuyant ses larmes. Elena, Caroline et Stefan essuyaient eux aussi leurs larmes pendant que Tyler relevait sa tête, ainsi que Damon.

-"Où est Heron ?" demanda soudainement Bonnie ne voyant pas son chien. Damon se mordait la lèvre avant de mettre une main sur l'épaule de Bonnie.

-"Les balles en bois que j'ai reçu venaient d'un soldat qui a gardé un peu de force pour nous suivre. J'étais à terre et incapable de me relever. Heron à sauter sur le soldat et l'a mordu et griffé jusqu'à ce que le soldat tombe et ne bouge plus. Je lui avais dit de sauter et de ne pas se préoccuper de moi mais il ne m'a pas écouté, il m'a poussé jusqu'au portail qui se refermait. Il à réussit à me pousser jusqu'au bout mais il n'a pas pu passer le portail. Il est coincé dans le monde des ténèbres." expliqua Damon regardant le visage de Bonnie se décomposer de plus en plus. "Je suis désolé Bonnie !" s'excusa Damon.

Elena et Caroline se mirent à pleurer en entendant ce que Damon venait de dire ainsi que Bonnie. Tout ça était de sa faute à elle ! Entièrement sa faute. Heron n'était peut-être qu'un chien mais pour Bonnie c'était plus.

-"La deuxième pierre noire est désintégré en plus, j'aurais dû l'utiliser, j'aurais dû l'utiliser" dit Bonnie "Il est bloqué là-bas par ma faute" pleura la sorcière toujours dans sa robe de marié noire.

-"Je suis désolé" dit Tyler.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi faire et après dix minutes à pleurer, Elena lui prit la main ainsi que Caroline pour partir de cette forêt. Cela ne servait plus à rien de rester ici et pleurer la mort de René et la disparition pour toujours d'Heron.

-"Il doit se sentir abandonné" dit Bonnie se sentant monstrueuse.

-"Bonnie, on rentre allez" renifla Elena voulant réconforter son ami.

-« Il à tout fait pour nous protéger » cria encore Bonnie se sentaant impuissante et anéanti par la mort de Renée et la disparition de son chien ! Elena poussa Bonnie un peu.

Les trois filles s'en allaient et Tyler les suivit, le cœur lourd.

Damon restait devant la barrière invisible qui était toujours présente malgré tout. Seul un sorcier pouvait la faire disparaître mais Bonnie n'en n'avait pas le courage. Damon, s'en voulait d'avoir prit ces balles de bois. Il s'en voulait d'avoir traité de sac à puce Heron en dernier mots. Puis voyant Bonnie aussi dévasté lui faisait mal. Heron, n'était pas qu'un chien, c'était un héro. Damon tapa du poing contre la barrière invisible et un cri de rage lui échappa.

-"J'aurais dû faire plus attention" dit tout haut le vampire.

-"Elle s'en remettra Damon" dit Stefan, il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile pour Bonnie. Heron était un chien spécial et même pour Stefan.

-"Non, elle ne s'en remettra pas car elle se sentira toujours coupable, Stefan !" répliqua Damon "Alors que c'est en partie ma faute" rajouta Damon.

-"Bonnie à besoin de notre soutient à tous et tout de suite" déclara Stefan "ne restons pas ici" rajouta le vampire avant de partir de la forêt. Damon resta un peu et colla son oreille contre le portail.

-"Tiens Bon Heron, je vais trouver une solution" dit Damon, prenant un air déterminé. Il regardait ensuite après quelques cendres et découvrait un mont de poussière qu'il recueilli et mit dans un sachet. Après, ce geste il partit en direction du manoir, là où tout le monde allait être.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était dans la salle de bain en train de se changer, elle prenait ensuite une douche et mit un des pyjamas d'Elena. Sous la douche bien chaude la jeune sorcière pleurait encore de la mort de René et la disparition d'Heron. Elle était contente d'être de nouveau elle-même et de retour à Mystic Falls mais sachant qu'Heron était coincé dans le monde des ténèbres l'a rendait malade, triste et coupable. Après, une bonne vingtaine de minutes sous la douche, Bonnie sortit et pouvait voir ses yeux gonflés et rouges. Le pyjama d'Elena était vite enfilé et elle se dirigea vite dans la chambre que Stefan lui avait indiquée pour passer la nuit au manoir. Elle s'était excusée à ses amis qui les avaient tous pardonné mais pour elle, son pardon ne serait jamais suffisant. Elle avait tout fait foirer. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise de voir Damon, l'attendant, allongé sur le lit. A son arrivée, le vampire se leva et se mit en face de Bonnie.

-"Je suis désolé, Bonnie" s'excusa encore Damon.

-"C'est à moi de le dire, Damon" répondit Bonnie en essuyant une larme qui coulait. C'était plus fort qu'elle et elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas pleurer. "J'aurais dû t'écouter depuis le début car tu avais raison. Maintenant, j'en paye le prix fort et je dois vivre avec les conséquences de mon action." expliqua Bonnie la voix méconnaissable à cause de ses sanglots. Les épaules de la sorcière tremblaient et Damon croyait qu'elle allait tomber tellement elle était instable. La seule chose que Damon pouvait faire, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort et c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Bonnie se laissait faire quand Damon la prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmurait des choses incompréhensible et lui caressait les cheveux. A un moment, il prit la sorcière dans ses bras et la mena jusque dans son lit. Bonnie avait ses bras autour du cou de Damon et le serrer fort elle aussi n'ayant pas conscience qu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras et qu'il était assis sur son lit avec elle sur ses genoux.

-"J'aurais dû te croire Damon et Heron aussi. Il aboyait tout le temps contre lui et voulait le mordre, ses poils se hérissaient et il le détestait vraiment. J'aurais dû le voir" dit Bonnie sa voix se brisant à la fin "J'aurais dû le voir" répétait la sorcière.

-"Mais Bonnie..." commença Damon avant d'être coupé par la sorcière.

-"Il va croire que je le déteste et que je l'ai abandonné." cria soudain la sorcière se dégageant de Damon. Le vampire reprit Bonnie et la recolla contre lui.

-"Ecoute-moi Bonnie! Ce n'est pas ta faute mais celle d'Adam alors arrête de culpabiliser" dit Damon la voix forte et dure. "Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et je ne pense pas qu'Heron pense que tu l'as abandonné. Au contraire, quand j'ai croisé les yeux d'Heron il avait l'air fier et soulagé." expliqua Damon "Il t'a protégé et sauvé comme toi tu l'as fait la nuit où tu l'as rencontré" rajouta Damon en caressant les cheveux de Bonnie d'une main et une épaule de la sorcière avec l'autre.

-"C'est un héro" dit Bonnie en reniflant.

-"Oui il en est un "répondit Damon en embrassant le front de Bonnie.

Bonnie s'endormait lentement en reniflant quelque fois et en sanglotant encore un peu. Damon ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu Bonnie dans cet état, si fragile et montrant sa peine. Il avait vu un côté de Bonnie qu'il ne pensait jamais voir. Elle s'était brisée devant lui et elle était en mille morceaux après cette aventure morbide. En voyant Bonnie comme ceci, il se sentait impuissant, il se sentait faible. Son cœur lui faisait mal et il ne voulait plus la revoir comme ceci. Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer ainsi et se torturer l'esprit. Il allait faire en sorte d'y remédier et au plus vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Stefan ouvrit la porte de chambre qu'occupait Bonnie, il était surpris de voir Damon tenant la jeune femme dans ses bras et le menton posé sur la tête de Bonnie. Pourtant, un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres avant qu'il referme la porte sans faire un bruit.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand Bonnie se réveilla le lendemain, elle fut surprise d'être seule dans son lit. Elle savait parfaitement que Damon était avec elle car elle se souvenait bien que le vampire l'avait réconforté et qu'elle était dans ses bras. Bonnie sortit donc de la chambre et se dirigeait vers les escaliers pour aller vers le salon, là ou elle avait entendu des bruits.

-"Bonnie tu es réveillé" dit Elena en rejoignant sa meilleure amie.

-"Oui" répondit simplement Bonnie, ne trouvant pas la force de sourire comme Elena le faisait.

-"Stefan et Caroline font le petit-déjeuner, viens" dit Elena en prenant la main de Bonnie et en l'entraînant vers la cuisine.

-"Salut Bonnie" dit Caroline sans son entrain habituelle et Bonnie en était reconnaissante.

-"Salut tout le monde" répondit la sorcière en regardant Tyler et Stefan mais Damon n'était pas là. "Où est Damon ?" demanda la jeune sorcière.

Stefan et Elena se regardaient avant que Stefan répond à la jeune sorcière.

-"Il est partit pour un temps indéterminé"

Bonnie était confuse et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Damon était partit.

-"Il va nous laisser des nouvelles souvent" rajouta Elena en souriant un peu.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda brusquement Bonnie ayant encore une grande envie de pleurer face à cette nouvelle. Pourquoi Damon était partit comme ça sans lui dire où il allait? Pour quelle raison était-il partit ? Serait-ce en rapport avec hier et le moment de faiblesse qu'elle avait et aussi de la confession de Damon et du baiser au château d'Adam ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Bonnie et elle ne savait pas comment y répondre. Elle savait simplement qu'elle était triste, déçue et que son cœur se serrait en savant Damon loin d'elle. Elle savait pourquoi en plus. Car Bonnie voyait en Damon autre chose que le vampire froid et arrogant. Elle voyait en lui, les bons côtés et aussi l'homme. Déjà avec Adam, elle avait vu deux ou trois choses à propos de Damon et elle était curieuse. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui et aussi à ses lèvres quelques fois, et puis le baiser au château était rempli de passion et aussi d'amour. C'était des sentiments étranges mais bien en elle à présent. Embrasser Damon était un choc au niveau émotionnel et tout était confus maintenant. C'était plus fort qu'avec Adam. Beaucoup plus fort qu'avec Adam.

-"Bonnie ?" demanda Caroline en agitant sa main devant le visage de la sorcière.

-"Oui?" demanda Bonnie en sursautant un peu.

-"Stefan te parlait mais il semble que tu ne l'as pas écouté" expliqua Caroline.

-"Oh pardon ! Je pensais juste à tout le bordel que j'ai foutu" dit Bonnie d'une voix faible.

-"Ne pense plus à ça. Tout ceci était la faute d'Adam" grogna Tyler.

-"Je sais mais j'aurais dû être plus prudente." souffla Bonnie combattant son envie de pleurer.

-"Sinon, Damon est partit pour voir quelqu'un et il ne sait pas quand il va revenir" réexpliqua Stefan changeant le sujet abruptement pour pas que Bonnie se remette à pleurer.

-"Ah d'accord !" répondit Bonnie en mangeant avec peu d'appétit une gaufre.

-"Nous allons tous au Grill ce midi" ordonna Caroline "Nous avons besoin de revoir des personnes que nous connaissons et de passer une journée normale" expliqua la blonde en buvant du sang.

-"Non merci Caroline" répliqua Bonnie n'ayant aucun moral pour aller au Grill.

-"Personne ne discute, je sais que c'est très dur pour toi et dur pour nous mais nous n'allons pas rester ici à nous morfondre. En plus, dans deux semaines, il y'a la boum pour le départ du proviseur et nous allons tous y aller. Car nous avons besoin à nouveau de nous amuser et passer un bon moment. Il faut se dire que René était heureux de mourir dans son monde d'origine et non dans le monde des ténèbres, qu'il à pu voir grâce à nous la lumière du soleil et le ciel bleu et voir à nouveau des animaux normaux. Nous t'avons récupérer Bonnie, tu n'es pas devenue une folle avide de pouvoir. Et notre Heron est un sacré héro pour nous avoir tous sauvé et on ne l'oubliera pas. Je sais que c'est encore frais, trop frais mais je ne pense pas qu'Heron soit heureux de te voir pleurer. Son sacrifice ne doit pas être gâché en se morfondant et en restant cloitré à pleurer." expliqua Caroline en une seule traite, elle avait les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux mais elles ne tombèrent pas. Bonnie réfléchissait à ce que disait Caroline ainsi que les autres. Bonnie était d'accord pour René et Heron mais c'était difficile.

-"D'accord" dit doucement Bonnie.

-"C'est vrai ?" demanda Caroline.

-"Oui et tu as raison" continua Bonnie en terminant la gaufre.

Caroline prit Bonnie dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille même si tout le monde pouvait l'entendre sauf Elena.

-"On va surmonter cette épreuve, comme on le fait à chaque fois"

-"Oui, on va surmonter cette épreuve" dit Tyler.

-"Comme d'habitude" rajouta Stefan en donnant un petit sourire.

Bonnie se détacha de Caroline avant de placer un sourire sur son visage. C'était difficile mais elle réussit quand même.

-"Nous allons aller de l'avant et surmonter cette épreuve." déclara la sorcière en regardant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, là ou les rayons du soleil entraient pour réchauffer la peau de Bonnie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Une semaine plus tard**

Bonnie était au manoir des Salvatore toute seule car elle avait reçue un message de Stefan lui disant de venir au manoir. Quand elle était entrée, il n'y'avait personne.

-"Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?" demanda la sorcière à haute voix, elle s'assit sur un canapé en entendant le vampire. Depuis une semaine, tout le groupe était sortit ensemble au Grill, faire des promenades et Bonnie retrouvait le sourire peu à peu grâce à Caroline et Tyler. Elena faisait tout pour que Bonnie se sente bien et la jeune sorcière en était extrêmement contente et reconnaissante. Elle se disait qu'Heron serait fière d'elle et c'était la moindre des choses à faire pour Heron. Elle avait encore mal au cœur pour lui mais lentement ses amies l'aidaient chaque jour.

-"Stefan ! " Dit Bonnie en entendant la porte du salon s'ouvrit.

-"Non, l'autre frère" déclara une voix suffisante.

Bonnie se retourna pour voir Damon avec un sourire sur le visage. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Bonnie se leva et se dirigea en courant vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse de le revoir. Damon, lui, fut surpris d'avoir le droit à un tel accueil mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au contraire. Bonnie, prenant conscience de son geste se recula de Damon vivement en rougissant.

-"Eh bien, si je suis accueilli comme ceci, je vais partir plus longtemps." dit Damon en souriant toujours.

-"Tu étais où ?" demanda Bonnie en penchant sa tête de côté légèrement.

-"Curieuse ?" demanda Damon en donnant un clin d'œil.

-"Non" répondit Bonnie se sentant un peu bête d'agresser Damon comme ceci.

-"Voyant que je t'ai beaucoup manqué je vais te répondre." répliqua Damon en fouillant dans sa poche et en mettant ses mains derrière son dos et de remettre ses mains en avant, poing fermé. Bonnie plissa les yeux et se demandait ce qu'il voulait.

-"Choisis une main" dit le vampire. Bonnie sourit, il ne savait pas qu'elle était forte à ce jeu. La sorcière choisît la main gauche du vampire. "Tu es sûre ?" demanda le vampire avec un demi-sourire.

-"Oui" répondit Bonnie.

-"Oh et puis non, je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir cette main" dit Damon en partant loin de Bonnie.

-"Fais pas ton connard, Damon" se plaignit Bonnie ennuyé. Le vampire se retourna l'air faussement choqué.

-"Je vois que Stefan avait raison en me disant que tu allais mieux" dit Damon "Ta méchante langue commence à nouveau à refaire surface ! Mais moi je préfère quand elle rencontre la mienne !" dit le vampire en faisant un clin d'œil super sexy. Bonnie rougissait comme une tomate et ne savait pas quoi répondre, à la place elle donna un petit anévrisme de rien du tout à Damon. Juste pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la taquiner comme cela. Surtout qu'elle commençait à bien l'aimer et un peu trop donc cela la gênait encore plus. "Bonnie, tu n'es pas gentille avec moi encore une fois et je ne vais pas te donner ton cadeau" annonça Damon.

-"Damon s'il te plaît !" demanda exaspéré Bonnie.

-"Bon très bien mais suis moi" dit le vampire. "Oh et puis non c'est trop long" rajouta Damon avant de prendre Bonnie comme un sac à patate et de partir loin du manoir des Salvatore. Il relâcha Bonnie à terre et lui mit vite un bandeau sur les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle puisse voir où elle était.

-"Damon ce n'est pas drôle, enlève moi ça des yeux" ordonna Bonnie s'apprêtant à enlever le bandeau mais Damon l'en empêcha.

-"Attends encore une petite minute Bonnie" dit doucement Damon. Le vampire s'éloignait doucement de Bonnie avant d'appuyer quelque chose sur une autre chose. Bonnie sentait quelque chose de magique et une grande envie d'enlever son bandeau était présente mais elle décidait de faire confiance à Damon. Elle attendit encore une quinzaine de secondes avant de dire :

-"Alors ?"

-"Sac à puce, fais ton entrée" dit Damon tout haut.

Bonnie gela sur place en entendant Damon dire sac à puce. La jeune sorcière enleva son bandeau rapidement pour voir le portail des ténèbres ouvert. Son cœur s'accéléra et une seconde plus tard, Bonnie vit un énorme point noire courir et sauter vers elle. La sorcière tomba au sol de suite et sentit des lèches sur sa joue et un poids assez lourds sur elle. Elle avait dû mal à respirer à cause des attaques baveuses d'un certain chien.

-"Oh là, Heron mon sac à puce préféré, laisse-là respirer" dit Damon en retirant Heron de Bonnie. La sorcière se releva doucement en regardant le portail des ténèbres se refermer et quelque chose se désintégrer. Son regard tomba vers énorme point noir qui s'avérait être Heron.

-"Heron" murmura Bonnie avant de se mettre à genoux et de prendre son chien dans ses bras. Gagnant à nouveau des dizaines de léchouille. Bonnie était soulagée et heureuse, son cœur battait encore plus vite mais ce coup-ci de joie.

-"J'ai pris les cendres de la pierre noir désintégré et je suis allée voir un sorcier au Mexique car il me devait un service, il utilise la magie noir et il à pu restituer la pierre au complet. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne la garde pas pour lui en menaçant ses 5 femmes. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu rouvrir le portail. Maintenant, la pierre est à nouveau désintégré et personne ne pourra rouvrir le portail." expliqua Damon.

-"Merci, Damon, merci beaucoup" dit Bonnie en caressant Heron et en lui donnant des gratouille. L'air de rien, Heron avait passé 3 mois, seul, dans le monde des ténèbres. Heron, arrêta de s'amuser avec Bonnie pour sauter sur Damon mais le vampire ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le vampire aux yeux bleus regardait Heron dans les yeux et lui souriait légèrement. Le labrador noir avait ses deux pattes sur le torse de Damon et il commença à lécher la joue de Damon qui se retira vite.

-"Pouah, c'est dégoutant, tu me refiles des bactéries !" grogna Damon en passant sa main sur sa joue et retirant la bave. Bonnie se mit à rire et Heron balançait sa queue. "Pas la peine de me remercier, Heron, nous sommes quitte maintenant, sac à puce" rajouta Damon en caressant la tête du chien.

-"Parce qu'il t'aime toi aussi" dit Bonnie rapidement. Elle se mordait la langue car elle avait laissé un petit indice qui permettrait à Damon de comprendre que Bonnie avait entendu sa déclaration. Bien sûr, Damon l'avait parfaitement compris. Dans sa tête il ne pensait qu'à une chose à cet instant.

-'_Je t'aime vraiment Bonnie et je ne veux plus te voir malheureuse. Je sais que tu as entendu ma déclaration à 100% maintenant et je ne vais pas te lâcher jusqu'à ce que toi tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Chapitre 11 terminé ! C'est triste pour René et Heron. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop peur ! J'ai hésité pour René mais je me suis dit qu'il avait utilisé beaucoup de magie pour paralyser Adam. J'ai essayé de lui faire une belle scène et j'espère que j'ai réussit ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **

**Bisous à tous et bonne journée. **

**:-) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucie96 :** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai qu'il était triste comme chapitre par rapport à René mais comme tu dis, cela rends l'histoire plus réaliste. _

**Fredouille :** _Merci infiniment chère lectrice :-) Il reste ce chapitre puis un autre. J'espère qu'ils vont te plaire. _

**Melle Anonymous :** _Thank you pour la review et les compliments ! Il reste ce chapitre et un autre et ce sera la fin de cette histoire et le début d'un mini-Bamon._

**M :** _Muchas gracias por tu comentario ! Après il y'a un mini-Bamon de septs chapitres et je vais poster en même temps le début de ma suite sur Aventure avec les originels ! Merci pour ton commentaire sur mon autre fic ! _

**DivinelyMyself **_: Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir. C'est triste pour René mais au moins il aura revu le monde normal avec le soleil et tout. C'est déjà une belle victoire ! _

**Johanne **_**:**__ Il reste ce chapitre et un autre. Désolé de t'avoir fait verser une larme lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ton joli commentaire. _

**Bamon Forever :** _Tes reviews me font tellement plaisir, si bien toutes les reviews que je reçois sont magnifique ! Je suis trop super hyper méga contente que tu as adoré ce chapitre malgré qu'il soit triste. Heron et Damon font un joli duo c'est sur (^-^) J'espère que les deux derniers chapitres vont te plaire aussi._

**Loubna :** _Moi aussi je suis une fille sensible et émotive, je pleure toujours pour rien lol ! Donc je sais ce que c'est (^-^) Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer lol. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et celle du débat du siècle. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à ce que Damon et Bonnie soient ensemble … définitivement ! _

**Jayanthi **_**:**__ Merci, merci et encore merci de suivre mon histoire :-) Je crois que c'est un peu normal si tu as failli pleurer lol. Ne t'inquiète pas. Les deux derniers chapitres sont principalement sur Damon et Bonnie avec Heron mais les autres personnages sont présents bien entendu ! _

**N/A : Enjoy à tous ! Bonne lecture !**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre:** Rapprochement inattendu

**Chapitre 12**

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait quatre jours que Bonnie avait retrouvé Heron et aussi le sourire. Elle devait tout ceci à Damon. C'est lui qui avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'Heron revienne et Bonnie ne lui en serait jamais reconnaissante. La vie était de nouveau normale à Mystic Falls et la boum pour le départ du proviseur allait se dérouler dans deux jours. Au un cavalier n'était nécessaire mais Stefan et Elena ainsi que Tyler et Caroline allaient être ensemble. Bonnie voulait donc inviter quelqu'un et se quelqu'un serait Damon Salvatore.

Eh oui ! Surprenant!

Elle ne l'invitait pas à la boum par rapport à son action avec Heron. Non. Elle l'invitait car elle en avait réellement envie et qu'elle devait lui parler vu que lui n'en prenait pas l'initiative. Le retour d'Heron avait aussi signifié le retour de Damon. Bonnie aurait cru que le beau vampire allait lui dire quelque chose en rapport avec ce qu'il c'est passé au château d'Adam et sa déclaration suivit du fabuleux baiser mais non. Il n'avait rien dit à la plus grande déception de Bonnie. Pour un coup qu'elle ne voulait pas fuir les sujets gênants, il semblerait que c'est Damon qui la fuit. Regrettait-il ce qu'il avait dit et fait ? C'était la question que Bonnie s'était posé il y'à trois jours mais elle avait vite trouvé la réponse.

Non.

Car, il continuait de la taquiner et de flirter avec elle. Ce qu'elle aimait de plus en plus et il réussissait à lui faire de l'effet. Pourtant, si Damon aurait discuté du baiser et de la déclaration, Bonnie lui aurait dit qu'elle pensait et sentait des choses à son égard depuis son premier baiser avec lui. Elle lui aurait dit qu'il avait réussit le grand exploit de l'approcher sentimentalement. Au niveau physique, les autres gars de la planète avait un peu de souci à se faire car il était vrai que Damon était une Bombe, le pire c'était qu'il le savait et donc il en jouait. Le fait que Bonnie soit attirée par Adam était peut-être même à cause du physique similaire des deux garçons. Sauf, qu'Adam avait eut un côté beaucoup plus doux au départ et compréhensif jusqu'à ce qu'il révèle sa vrai personnalité. Avec Damon, c'était le contraire. Dès le départ, le courant n'avait pas passé entre eux et ensuite, il y'à eut la morsure, les menaces, leur collaboration, lui, se servant d'elle comme une arme pour sauver Elena (elle n'était pas contre), à nouveau la collaboration, et la transformation de sa mère en vampire, et encore une collaboration. Enfin bref, c'était compliqué. Pourtant, il avait fait tout pour se racheter auprès d'elle (Sauf ses sarcasmes à la con et ses emmerdes), il l'avait prévenu contre Adam, il est venu l'embrasser, il est venu au monde des ténèbres la sauver, lui dire qu'il aimait l'ancienne Bonnie, l'embrasser et sauver Heron. Beaucoup de chose. C'était une relation en évolution avec des hauts et des bas. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait fallu à Bonnie pour ressentir des choses plus profonde pour le vampire. Voir en lui les qualités que Stefan et Elena voyaient en lui.

-"Bha, je suis une fille bizarre ! " S'exclama Bonnie en caressant la tête d'Heron. "Tu te rends compte que j'aime bien Damon un peu trop?" demanda la sorcière. "Il aurait jamais dû m'embrasser au moins je n'aurais jamais pensé à lui autre que collaborateur et emmerdeur" continua la sorcière en grattant son nez qui lui démangeait "Mais bon, j'ai vu un côté de Damon que j'adore et je n'arrive pas à oublier et les sentiments sont là. A croire qu'ils étaient caché depuis longtemps et qu'ils sortent en ce moment précis" expliqua Bonnie.

-"Hey, il faut vite que tu viennes avec nous au centre commercial acheter des robes assez simple pour la boum du départ du proviseur" dit Caroline en ouvrant la porte de chambre de Bonnie sans prévenir, qui failli attraper une crise cardiaque. "Désolé" rajouta Caroline.

-"Tu aurais pu sonner et attendre que je vienne t'ouvrir" dit Bonnie souriant un peu à Caroline qui rentrait chez Bonnie comme si c'était sa maison.

-"C'est ce que j'ai fait mais tu n'as jamais répondu" rétorqua Caroline.

-"Ah désolé, perdu dans mes pensées" dit Bonnie en rougissant.

-"Oui sur Damon, je sais, en ce moment tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder comme si c'était une jolie cerise sur un joli gâteau" dit Caroline sans faire attention sur son franc parler. Bonnie failli s'étrangler par la révélation soudaine de Caroline. Son admiration pour Damon était si flagrante? Bonnie allait répliquer mais Caroline leva un doigt en l'air pour la faire taire. "Ne me dit surtout pas que ce n'est pas vrai car ce serait un énorme mensonge, Bon-Bon" rajouta la blonde. Bonnie soupira et leva les yeux en l'air.

-"Qui d'autre est au courant?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Elena, Tyler et Stefan et peut-être même Damon" répondit Caroline ne voyant pas le visage gêné de sa meilleure amie. "Il doit le savoir car il te taquine et te torture"

-"Tu crois ?" demanda Bonnie désespéré.

-"Oui"

-"Je comprends pas pourquoi il vient pas m'en parler ce bouffon ! Je sais ce que j'ai entendu au château quand il à dit qu'il était amoureux de l'ancienne Bonnie et qu'il m'aime. Pourquoi il vient pas me le dire ?" demanda Bonnie frustré.

-"Probablement qu'il veut que ce soit toi qui fasse le premier pas." dit Caroline en refaisant sa queue de cheval.

-"Mais il sait que je le sais" répliqua Bonnie se levant de son lit et prenant une veste en jean pour se préparer à aller au Mail.

-"Je suis sûre aussi qu'il sait que tu le sais et c'est pour cela qu'il attends. A mon humble avis, il se dit que si tu fais le premier pas vers lui, il sera sûr de ne pas se prendre un râteau." fit l'hypothèse Caroline.

-"Je vais l'inviter à la boum" dit tout à coup Bonnie en ouvrant en grand sa porte de chambre. Caroline se leva et passa la porte suivit de Bonnie et d'Heron.

-"Bonne idée et comme ça tu pourras lui dire ce que tu penses de lui" encouragea Caroline. Bonnie fit un signe de tête avant de prendre Heron avec elle pour le faire garder à Stefan. Il était heureux d'avoir le chien car il s'amusait toujours avec. Damon allait rouler ses yeux en l'air et dire sac à puce mais Bonnie savait que c'était gentil et Heron sautait toujours sur Damon pour lui faire une ou deux léchouille. Enfin, quand Damon ne partait pas en courant loin du chien.

Les deux filles, après avoir prit Elena avec elles, se dirigèrent au manoir pour laisser Heron à Stefan. C'était Elena et Bonnie qui étaient descendues de la voiture pensant que Caroline restait à l'intérieur. Elena ouvrit la porte du manoir et Heron s'engouffra dans l'immense maison en courant. Quand, il aperçut Stefan, il sauta sur lui se laissant caresser et chatouiller.

-"Il est heureux de se faire garder ici" dit Bonnie avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

-"Tout comme moi je suis heureux de le garder" répondit Stefan en ayant déjà dans ses mains une corde pour jouer avec Heron.

-"Damon n'est pas là ?" demanda Bonnie voulant tout de suite demandé au vampire s'il voulait venir avec elle.

-"Non il est partit avec Alaric"

-"Oh, d'accord, je lui demanderais après alors." dit Bonnie "Elena on y va "rajouta la sorcière. "A tout à l'heure Stefan" dirent les deux filles en même temps.

-"A tout à l'heure ! " Répondit Stefan vaguement et en jouant déjà avec Heron.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après que les filles revinrent, c'était rapide se dit Stefan en entendant la voiture de Caroline se garer devant le manoir. C'est au même moment que Damon entra au manoir.

-"Alors, les filles ont à déjà fait les courses à ce que je vois. Au moins je ne serais pas obligé de supporter Heron" dit le vampire en faisant trois pas de danse.

-"Non, il n'aura pas à te supporter" dit Elena entrant avec son plastique et en donnant un sourire niais à Damon.

-"Spirituelle" répondit Damon en se tournant vers la brune qui embrassait Stefan sur les lèvres.

-"Laisse-moi passer, je veux montrer ce que j'ai acheté à Heron" dit Bonnie en passant vite à côté de Damon et en sortant de son plastique une énorme balle qui ce coup-ci allait durer plus longtemps que les autres car c'était une balle spéciale gros chien. Pour ceux qui avaient une mâchoire assez puissante.

-"Et moi, je n'ai rien ?" demanda Damon en donnant un sourire à la sorcière Bennett et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bonnie lui rendit son sourire avant de montrer un collier.

-"Il t'intéresse ?" demanda la sorcière en montrant le collier bleu clair.

-"Pff, garde-le pour Heron" répondit le vampire en voyant Elena, Caroline et Bonnie rire.

-"Alors les filles, vos courses sont terminée ?" demanda Stefan.

-"Oui et nos choix sont différent cette fois" indiqua Caroline avec un immense sourire. " Tyler va aimer, j'en suis sûre" continua la blonde.

-"Oui et toi tu vas aimer la mienne" dit Elena pour Stefan avec un sourire taquin.

-"Tout ça pour une Boum pour la retraite du proviseur" dit Damon en levant les yeux au plafond et en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. "Je n'irais même pas, même s'il y'avait de l'alcool" rajouta le vampire. Tout de suite Caroline regardait Bonnie, les yeux triste. Elle pouvait voir Bonnie dissimuler sa peine.

-"Vraiment, même si Bonnie te demande de l'accompagner ?" demanda Caroline, essayant quand même pour Bonnie.

-"Non merci, je ne veux pas que ma petite sorcière préféré me laisse de côté comme elle l'a fait la dernière fois. Elle m'a vexé quand même" dit Damon en regardant Caroline et ensuite Bonnie qui s'était avancé vers lui.

-"Elle te dit d'aller te faire voir et d'aller te plaindre ailleurs" dit Bonnie la voix dure mais blessée légèrement. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire remonter à la surface ce souvenir et son erreur. En disant qu'il ne viendrait pas elle était déçue mais en disant 'Non merci' après la proposition de Caroline d'aller avec elle et de ramener l'histoire avec Adam l'a blessait beaucoup. "Heron vient, on va rentrer" dit Bonnie en appelant son chien. Caroline suivit Bonnie pour la ramener mais elle adressa un regard meurtrier à Damon qui haussa les épaules. Une fois les deux filles partie, Elena s'approcha de Damon et lui donna un léger coup de poing à l'épaule.

-"Tu aurais pu dire oui quand même" gronda la jeune et jolie brune.

-"Pour que je sois son bouche trou ?" demanda Damon en écarquillant les yeux sidéré "Et puis je veux qu'elle me le demande, pas Caroline" bouda le vampire.

-"Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle avait envie d'y aller avec toi ?" demanda Elena croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine et toisant Damon du regard.

-"T'es bouché ou quoi ? J'ai dit que je voulais qu'elle me le demande" répéta Damon.

-"Maintenant c'est raté et en plus tu as dit que tu n'irais pas avant même de lui laisser une chance de demander" intervient Stefan, déçu de l'attitude de son grand frère.

-"Tu aurais pu l'avoir ton slow, imbécile " dit Elena en tournant le dos à Damon.

-"Tais-toi la petite peste" rétorqua Damon agacé par les propos d'Elena "Je fais ce que je veux"

-"Tu peux encore lui demander si elle veut bien que tu l'accompagnes" dit Stefan prenant la main d'Elena et en quittant le salon avec sa belle brune.

-"Pff" pouffa Damon avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas compliqué de lui demandé de venir à la boum avec elle quand même. Il allait attendre que Bonnie vienne le lui demander. Il n'allait pas faire le premier pas. Il l'avait fait la première fois et il était hors de question qu'il le fasse à présent. Il avait bien vu que Bonnie le regardait tout le temps en ce moment et aussi les rythmes de son cœur s'accélérer à chaque fois qu'il flirtait avec elle ou alors son rougissement. Bonnie l'aimait bien et le fait qu'elle se souvienne de sa déclaration et qu'elle ne l'a pas brûlé prouvait qu'elle avait un tant soit peu de sentiment à son égard. Il le savait ! Il savait que sa petite sorcière avait eut un petit déclique quand il à posé ses lèvres sur les siennes la première fois. Elle allait répondre à son baiser mais Heron était intervenu. Il en était sûr. Et puis, on ne laissait pas une personne qu'on n'appréciait pas l'embrasser, elle aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs.

-"Elle va m'inviter à cette boum et on dansera un slow" dit tout haut Damon en s'allongeant sur son lit et en fermant les yeux. Un sourire aux lèvres apparut à cause d'une image de lui et Bonnie dansant un slow et finissant la soirée dans son lit. Bon d'accord, le slow était plausible mais la dernière partie n'était qu'un rêve, il le savait mais les rêves n'étaient pas interdit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rien. Il n'était pas venu lui demander de venir à la Boum avec lui. Damon, n'était pas venu lui demander de venir et Bonnie se sentait vexé. Déjà qu'elle l'était à cause de ce qu'il avait dit il y'a deux jours. De plus, ce n'était pas à elle de lui demander. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas y'aller, elle avait comprit mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il se rétracte et lui demande de venir avec lui. Elle était trop bête de penser ceci. Cela ne se passait que dans les films d'amour à l'eau de rose. Résultat, elle était seule avec Heron chez elle, la nuit de la boum. Caroline et Elena lui avaient dit de venir mais Bonnie avait refusé. Pourquoi aller là-bas alors que tout le monde serait accompagné ? Elle préférait bouder ici plutôt que d'aller là-bas et voir tout le monde accroché aux bras de son cavalier et les petits bisous d'amoureux. Au lieu de cela, Bonnie regardait la télévision, enfin elle pensait plus et son regard perdu était rivé sur la télévision.

-"Comment je peux aimer un type comme lui ?" demanda tout haut la sorcière. "Je suis devenue complètement folle depuis son baiser." se réprimanda Bonnie savant que Damon était un coureur à femme. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il était sincère et c'était cela qui réchauffait le cœur de Bonnie et le faisait battre si vite. Tout doucement, elle était tombée sous le charme de Damon malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus souvent ennuyée et agacée. Il avait essayé de la protéger, devenait plus amical avec elle, il l'avait invité au bal, il l'avait complimenté, il avait montré des signes de jalousie et il l'avait sauvé. Avant, c'était des réactions qu'il réservait qu'à Elena. Maintenant, elle aussi avait le droit et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait aussi contente d'avoir l'attention de Damon et d'une bonne manière.

-"A cause de lui, j'ai l'air d'une idiote et je me sens comme une idiote" dit Bonnie en parlant à Heron qui mâchouillait un os. "A cause de lui je me sens seule et triste pour cette fichue boum." continua la jeune sorcière. "Oh mon Dieu !" s'exclama la jeune femme "J'ai l'impression d'être Caroline, il y'a trois ans en arrière qui se mettait en colère quand elle n'avait personne pour sortir" réalisa Bonnie mettant une main sur son front. Elle qui ne comprenait pas sa meilleure blonde à l'époque et se moquait de ses réactions, bien, maintenant elle comprenait. Une légère envie de pleurer et de casser la télécommande dans ses mains lui prenait.

-"C'est un sale con et je vais l'étrip...Hum" Bonnie avait arrêté de dire à haute voix ses menaces car la sonnette retentit. La jeune sorcière se leva de son canapé et regardait son portable. Il allait bientôt être minuit. Heron se levait lui aussi et se dirigeait vers la porte, indiquant à sa maîtresse de le suivre. Bonnie, suivit son chien et ouvrit tout doucement la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand d'un coup.

-"Qu'est-ce que viens faire ici à cette heure, Damon ?" demanda la sorcière en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

-"Bonsoir Bonnie, et qui est un sale con que tu vas étriper ?" demanda Damon, faisant savoir à Bonnie qu'il avait entendu cette phrase. Bonnie, décroisa les bras et rougit mais finit par dire.

-"Le gars à la télé à tuer mon personnage préféré" mentit Bonnie en mettant sur son pied droit plus de poids que sur l'autre pied.

-"Tant mieux, je pensais que tu parlais de moi" dit Damon en lui donnant un sourire tortueux.

'_Si seulement tu savais' _pensa Bonnie.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire aussi tard devant ma porte ?" demanda Bonnie en autorisant Heron à se promener un peu devant.

-"Ecoute, tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas patient, toi particulièrement et je pense que tu fais exprès justement de me faire attendre. J'en ai marre et je viens te chercher" déclara Damon. Bonnie lui donnait un regard qui lui disait de répéter et mieux car elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait où plutôt, elle voulait qu'il dise plus clairement ce qu'il voulait. Damon leva les yeux en l'air avant de prendre le bras de Bonnie qui était en dehors de la maison et de coller la sorcière à lui. Tout de suite, le cœur de Bonnie se mit à batte violemment contre sa poitrine à cause de la proximité entre Damon et elle.

-"Ne me fais plus attendre, Bonnie. Nous allons à la boum pour danser le slow que tu n'as jamais voulu m'accorder" dit Damon en entraînant la sorcière dans sa voiture garé juste devant.

-"Mais il est tard et je suis en pyjama ! "Argumenta Bonnie en ne voulant pas entrer dans la voiture du vampire. Damon, sourit à la sorcière avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière et de forcer Bonnie à grimper dans la voiture. Il referma la porte et s'installa au volant en démarrant la voiture.

-"On s'en fou, tu es très sexy dans ce pyjama" répliqua Damon avec un sourire charmeur.

-"Damon je ne plaisante pas" rétorqua Bonnie voulant ouvrir la portière car Damon n'avait toujours pas fait avancer la voiture. Cependant, le vampire appuya sur un bouton pour enfermer Bonnie et lui. "Damon !" dit Bonnie en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Heron, lui regardait la scène avant de rentrer dans la maison des Bennett et de refermer la porte en la poussant avec sa tête.

-"Regarde ! Heron veux que tu ailles avec moi là-bas" dit Damon en montrant du doigt la porte d'entrée de Bonnie refermé. La jeune sorcière était estomaqué de voir ceci mais une partie d'elle était heureuse de cette situation. Enfin, que Damon soit venu pour l'emmener à la boum.

-"J'y vais pas en pyjama !" redit Bonnie en regardant dans le miroir intérieur dans la voiture pour rencontrer les yeux bleu de Damon. Elle pouvait voir l'amusement dans ceux-ci, il allait dire quelque chose pour l'énerver.

-"Vas-y toute nue alors"

Bingo, elle avait raison.

-"Damon tu n'es pas drôle !" s'exclama Bonnie en donnant un coup de pied au siège de Damon.

-"Regarde à côté de toi" dit Damon la voix neutre.

Bonnie fit ce que Damon avait dit et vit un paquet pourpre. C'était le paquet qu'elle avait oublié dans la voiture de Caroline il y'a deux jours. Bonnie sortit donc la robe qu'elle avait achetée pour l'occasion et la contemplait. Elle sentit aussi la voiture rouler.

-"Damon, il faut que je m'habille dans une salle de bain" fit remarquer la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

-"Pas besoin, tu as tout l'arrière de la voiture" répondit Damon en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

-"Arrête de plaisanter" gronda Bonnie.

-"Je ne plaisante pas sur ce coup là." assura Damon avant d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération. "Dépêche-toi car dans 14 minutes, nous serons arrivés" pressa Damon.

-"Regarde pas où je te tue" prévient Bonnie en regardant bien le miroir intérieur de la voiture pour avoir la confirmation de Damon.

-"Tu sais, je suis obligé de regarder dans le rétroviseur pour voir si on me colle pas au cul. Et puis il n'est pas là pour rien" dit Damon, prenant trop de plaisir en disant ceci.

-"Tu as le choix: anévrisme, brûlure, os broyé" dit Bonnie.

-"Hum, je vais garder mes yeux rivé vers l'avant" dit Damon "c'est préférable" rajouta t-il avec un léger sourire. Bonnie sourit avant d'enlever son pantacourt-pyjama et d'enlever le haut. Elle prit ensuite, la robe et la passa au dessus. Elle prit ensuite les ballerines et les échangeaient contre les pantoufles roses qu'elle portait.

-"C'est bon" dit finalement Bonnie soulagée.

-"Joli soutien-gorge blanc" complimenta Damon avec satisfaction.

-"Crétin" répliqua aussitôt Bonnie en serrant les dents. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à bon port cinq minutes plus tard. Damon, appuya sur le bouton pour rouvrir les portes. Il sortit de sa voiture et ouvrit la portière de Bonnie avant de l'avoir refermé. Il prit la main de Bonnie et entra dans la salle ou se trouvait la petite fête pour le départ du proviseur.

Il y'avait encore beaucoup de monde et la musique était encore basé sur le thème des années 90.

-"Stefan et les autres sont au bar, tu veux les rejoindre ?" demanda Damon parlant près de l'oreille de Bonnie qui frissonnait un peu en sentant le souffle de Damon lui caresser le cou. Damon souriait face à cette réaction.

-"O..Oui" répondit un peu hésitante la sorcière.

-"Bien, allons-y" dit Damon qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Bonnie. Il l'entraîna vers le bar et lâcha sa main quand ils étaient assez proches du groupe. Bonnie se dirigea toute seule et mit ses mains sur les yeux d'Elena.

-"C'est qui ?" demanda Stefan avec un sourire envers Bonnie. Caroline mettait ses pouces en l'air et affichait un sourire victorieux pendant que Tyler buvait son verre.

-"Heuuu, Matt ?" demanda Elena "non, les mains sont trop petites et trop douce" dit Elena en réfléchissant vite à un autre nom.

-"Un indice peut-être ?" demanda Caroline.

-"Oui"

-"Pouvoirs" dit Stefan.

-"Bonnie ! " S'exclama heureuse Elena. La jeune sorcière enlevait ses mains des yeux d'Elena qui se retourna pour prendre son amie dans les bras "Tu es quand même venue !"

-"Ouais, j'étais obligé de la chercher" dit Damon en regardant Elena qui le taquinait du regard en disant probablement qu'il avait craqué et que c'était LUI qui avait fait le premier pas.

-"Il m'a kidnappé en pyjama" expliqua Bonnie "heureusement qu'il avait prit le paquet que j'avais oublié dans la voiture de Caroline"

-"Oui, je l'ai donné à Elena au manoir et elle l'a oublié" dit la blonde en buvant son verre.

-"Bon trêve de bavardage et dansons ! " dit Elena en prenant Bonnie avec elle. Caroline et Tyler les suivirent main dans la main.

-"Elle m'abandonne encore !" dit stupéfait Damon.

-"Mais non, elle est juste en train de danser avec Elena" répondit Stefan amusé par l'inquiétude de son grand frère à être oublié de nouveau par la sorcière.

-"Justement, il faut faire attention ! Elles sont toujours proche et peut-être qu'elles sont lesbiennes." dit Damon en commandant un verre. Stefan lui donna un regard confus. L'aîné roula ses yeux en l'air avant de dire "Tu sais, deux femmes qui sont ensemble en couple" expliqua Damon. C'était au tour de Stefan de rouler ses yeux en l'air.

-"J'avais compris, c'est juste ton hypothèse bidon, qui est ...bidon" conclut le vampire.

-"Waouh, ton vocabulaire se restreint de jour en jour" dit Damon.

-"Et ta détermination diminue de jour en jour" répliqua Stefan avec un sourire suffisant que Damon avait bien envie d'effacer. "Parce que si je m'en souviens bien, il me semble que j'avais un grand frère qui disait il y'à deux jour _'je veux qu'elle me le demande, pas Caroline'_" dit Stefan en imitant bien Damon quand il l'avait dit à lui et Elena.

-"Tais-toi ou je te fait taper la honte devant tout le monde" menaça Damon.

Stefan allait répliquer quelque chose mais la musique s'arrêta soudainement et les lumières des projecteurs qui étaient de couleurs chaudes, rouges, oranges, jaune, devinrent bleus, blanche et verte. Quelqu'un était monté sur la scène. Stefan reconnut, le proviseur. Tout le monde le regardait.

-"Mes très chers élèves, je vous remercie tous d'être venu pour cette petite boum organisé pour ma retraite. Je voulais vous dire, que je suis heureux d'avoir passé cette dernière année scolaire avec vous. Pendant, 35 ans j'ai dirigé ce lycée avec fierté, dignité et honneur. J'ai connu vos parents en cours et je peux vous assurer qu'ils étaient aussi meilleurs que vous concernant les blagues, les bêtises, les cours qu'ils séchaient. Ne les croyez pas quand ils vous disent qu'ils étaient des élèves modèles" plaisanta le proviseur, ce qui fit rire la foule présente dans la salle. "Il y'a eut des hauts et des bas dans ce métier mais je suis quand même heureux d'avoir partagé toutes ses années dans cette bâtisse et avec les nombreux élèves. Pour ma part et pour être franc, ce sont surtout ceux qui étaient constamment dans mon bureau qui vont me manquer" plaisanta à nouveau le vieil homme en faisant rire une fois de plus la foule "Je ne vais pas parler plus longtemps sinon je vais faire tomber mon masque de proviseur strict, impartial et dur à l'image d'un proviseur émue, mou et chialeur. Ce serait dommage de faire tomber la masque après tant d'année." continua le vieil homme. On pouvait voir qu'il en avait gros sur le cœur. "Alors merci, merci beaucoup et surtout continuez à travailler pour votre avenir et pour l'honneur de ce lycée. Il y'a intérêt à ce que notre équipe des Timberwolves continuent de mettre la pâté aux autres lycées ou je reviendrais tous vous mettre des heures de colle" menaça le proviseur "Tchao, mes jeunes gens et merci pour cette boum et le cadeau de départ" termina le proviseur sous l'applaudissement des élèves et de leurs cris.

Une autre personne prit place sur la scène pendant que le proviseur faisait signe à tout le monde en partant.

-"Très chers amis, voici maintenant venu le temps des slows. Trouvez votre partenaire et rapprochez vous." annonça joyeusement la présidente du conseil des délégués. "L'amour de votre vie sera peut-être à vos bras" rajouta t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voili, voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Damon n'est pas très patient hein ! Bonnie est têtue comme toujours. Mais nous les aimons comme ça hé hé. J'attends vos avis avec impatience pour vous mettre une suite au plus vite ! **

**Bonne journée à tous ! **

**Bisous. **

**(O—o)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jayanthi :** _Merci pour la review, oui je publie vite car quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre, j'avais déjà toute mon histoire. Je prends de l'avance lol. Demain je poste le mini-Bamon et un chapitre de Nouvelle Aventure avec les originels !_

**Bamon Forever :** _Mille fois merci pour cette superbe review ! Oui le slow Damon le veut à tout prix lol. Stefan aime bien Heron c'est vrai ! C'est le seul animal ou il ne se nourri pas MDR, je plaisante lol, Stefan adore Heron et je pense que Bonnie devrait faire attention sinon il va le lui piquer._

**Johanne :** _Merci pour ton commentaire, Stefan va avoir affaire à Bonnie s'il vole Heron lol. C'est déjà bien qu'il peut faire Dogsitter :-)_

**Melle Anonymous :** _Oui des vraies têtes de mule ces deux-là (^-^) Pour la danse et celui qui va faire le premier pas, la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Merci pour la review !_

**Loubna :** _Merci pour ton commentaire (^-^) Oui pas de slow dans le précédent chapitre et j'avoue que je l'ai fait pour vous faire enrager et attendre un peu (Je sais je suis sadique lol) Stefan et Heron, c'est une belle histoire d'amitié qui c'est crée… hé hé. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne va pas voler Heron sinon il va avoir une Bonnie sur son dos. _

**Salom :** _Dès que j'ai reçu ton message ce matin j'ai décidé de mettre la suite et la fin de mon histoire. Merci beaucoup pour la review et j'espère que la fin va te plaire. _

**N/A : Dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre:** Rapprochement inattendu

**Chapitre 13**

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Très chers amis, voici maintenant venu le temps des slows. Trouvez votre partenaire et rapprochez vous." annonça joyeusement la présidente du conseil des délégués. "L'amour de votre vie sera peut-être à vos bras" rajouta t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

...

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, la foule se séparait lentement et tout le monde était à la recherche d'un cavalier. Les garçons se précipitant vers les filles les plus jolies pour avoir le droit à un slow et essayer de draguer par la même occasion.

-"Elena, veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ?" demanda Stefan qui avait retrouvé sa brune. Elena sourit et prit la main de Stefan. Bonnie souriait et cherchait Damon du regard, il n'était plus au bar. Cependant, elle vit Tyler et Caroline déjà en position et en attendant la danse. Bonnie cherchait tout partout après Damon mais elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver. A chaque seconde qui passait, elle se sentait de plus en plus désespérée. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et sourit, elle se retourna mais son sourire disparut. C'était Dylan Fanberk, un garçon qui était avec elle en sport. Il était mignon mais il était un peu bête.

-"Voudrais-tu danser le slow avec moi Bonnie ?" demanda gentiment et timidement le garçon. Bonnie avait presque peur de dire non et que Dylan se mette à pleurer, il était super émotif.

-"Je...hum..." elle cherchait Damon désespérément mais ne le trouvait pas.

-"Alors ?" demanda Dylan en enlevant sa main de l'épaule de Bonnie.

-"En fait non, je dois inviter quelqu'un à danser un slow" répondit Bonnie. Elle n'allait pas danser avec lui, elle en avait pas envie et tant pis si elle le vexait.

-"Mais..." commença à protester Dylan.

-"Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas et qu'elle voulait inviter quelqu'un d'autre" dit une autre voix derrière Bonnie. Ce coup-ci, Bonnie souriait et gardait ce sourire sur son visage.

-"Désolé" dit Dylan en partant vite. Bonnie se retourna pour voir Damon regardant Dylan partir.

-"Tu es là, je t'ai cherché partout du regard" commença Bonnie.

-"Désolé mais j'ai dû éconduire une dizaine de filles avant de pouvoir arriver jusqu'à toi" répondit Damon avec un sourire satisfait et donnant un regard charmeur. Bonnie rougit et attendit un petit moment pour que Damon l'invite à danser le slow mais il ne dit rien. Bonnie savait alors qu'il attendait que ce fût elle qui lui propose. Encore plus embarrassant !

-"Damonveux-tudanserleslowavecmois'ilteplaît?" demanda rapidement Bonnie que même Damon n'avait rien compris à par son prénom, le slow et s'il te plaît mais il avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'elle voulait demander. Un sourire prédateur, et tortueux fit son apparition sur le visage de Damon.

-"Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien compris, articule bien Bonnie" dit le vampire de manière arrogante. La jeune sorcière devient encore plus rouge mais Damon ne savait plus si c'était d'embrassement ou de colère.

-"J'ai dit, veux-tu danser avec moi s'il te plaît?" répéta doucement Bonnie.

-"Tu as oublié de dire Damon et 'le slow'" rajouta Damon toujours sourire aux lèvres.

-"Hein ?" demanda Bonnie.

-"J'ai cru entendre la première fois que tu me l'as dit "Damon veux-tu dans LE SLOW avec moi s'il te plaît" j'ai entendu cela." confirma Damon.

-"T'es vraiment un crétin" s'indigna Bonnie. Il faisait exprès de la torturer.

-"Ouijeveux biendanserleslowavectoiBonnie" dit rapidement Damon pour se moquer de la jeune sorcière. Bonnie se mordit la lèvre avant de sourire elle aussi de manière arrogante.

-"Quoi? Je n'ai pas bien compris, articule bien Damon" dit Bonnie reprenant mot pour mot la phrase précédente de Damon. Le vampire souriait avant de dire.

-"J'ai dit, oui je veux bien danser le slow avec toi Bonnie" répéta doucement Damon.

-"Sa va tu n'as oublié aucun mot" dit Bonnie en souriant.

Damon prit un air faussement choqué avant de dire "Tu savais ce que j'ai dit, t'es vraiment une crétine" insulta Damon en souriant avant de perdre son sourire pour se prendre un petit anévrisme.

-"On ne m'insulte pas" grogna Bonnie.

-"Allez, fais pas ta petite fille effarouché" dit Damon en prenant la main de Bonnie et en la conduisant vers la piste de danse. Bonnie se laissa faire et ne dit rien. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la piste et Damon mit son autre main autour de la taille de Bonnie. La jeune sorcière mit sa main sur l'épaule du vampire en étant si nerveuse qu'elle tremblait de ses jambes et de ses mains.

-"Détends-toi" rassura Damon en murmurant à l'oreille de Bonnie "il n'y'a pas de raison que cela se passe mal pour nous" rajouta le vampire. Bonnie trembla encore plus et son cœur s'accéléra. Elle était sûre qu'il avait fait un sous-entendu pour elle et lui s'ils étaient ensemble. A moins qu'elle se faisait des idées.

-"Tout le monde à trouvé sa cavalière ?" demanda la femme qui avait fait l'annonce. "Car le slow va commencer" Suite à l'annonce, la musique se mit en route et le slow commençait. Damon, fit le premier pas et Bonnie le suivit et tout doucement au même rythme que la musique, ils bougeaient. Bonnie ne regardait pas les yeux de Damon mais au dessus de son épaule. Elle avait vraiment du mal à le regarder. Damon le voyait et sourit légèrement avant d'enlever sa main du dos de Bonnie et de prendre délicatement le menton de Bonnie et lui dire de le regarder. Bonnie rougissait mais regardait Damon dans les yeux.

-"Il ne faut pas lâcher le regard" prévient Damon en lâchant le menton de Bonnie et en remettant sa main derrière le dos de Bonnie. La jeune sorcière, rougissait encore mais essayait de ne pas détourner le regard. Au lieu de cela, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Damon. Il avait vraiment de jolis yeux bleus. Parfois, ces yeux aussi limpides qu'un lac azuré trahissaient les vraies émotions de Damon. La première fois qu'elle l'avait remarqué, c'était quand Rose s'était sacrifié pour Damon et qu'il lui a abrégé ses souffrances. Le lendemain, il prétendait ne rien ressentir pour la perte de la jeune femme mais ces yeux disaient le contraire. Il y'avait plein d'autre exemple mais c'était le plus flagrant que Bonnie avait vu. Des yeux aussi clairs et beau qu'on pouvait s'y perdre dedans et en fin de compte, tenir le regard de Damon n'était plus si compliqué que cela. Elle voulait même savoir ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire. Elle pouvait y déceler de la satisfaction, c'était sûr mais il n'y'avait pas que cela. Non. Il y'avait une pointe de bonheur, de joie et aussi d'amour. C'était effrayant car Bonnie savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Et c'était elle qui provoquait cela. Elle en était ravie. Damon devait voir la même chose dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Damon était ravie et heureux de voir que Bonnie soutenait son regard. Il pouvait ainsi lire les yeux de Bonnie et voir ce qu'elle ressentait. Il pouvait voir l'admiration, la curiosité et de la chaleur. Pour lui c'était déjà ça. Pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait les yeux de Bonnie, il pouvait y voir de l'affection et aussi une once d'amour. Plus rien n'était important à part cet once d'amour qu'il décelait du regard de la sorcière.

Les deux êtres surnaturels dansaient sous un rythme lent et étaient très proches. Bonnie ne s'était même pas aperçue que sa poitrine était collée à celle de Damon. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était bien et en sécurité.

Finalement, le slow s'arrêta et Damon en fit de même. Bonnie rougit encore plus en se rendant compte que le slow était déjà finit et que pendant tout ce temps elle avait regardé, enfin admiré les yeux de Damon.

-"Merci beaucoup pour le slow, Bonnie" remercia Damon en prenant la main de Bonnie et en lui donnant un léger baiser.

-"Merci" dit Bonnie aussi en retirant sa main des lèvres de Damon. Elle était un peu embarrassée.

-"Tu veux boire un verre ?" demanda Damon.

-"Oui" répondit Bonnie ayant bien besoin de boire quelque chose de frais. Surtout très frais.

Damon mena Bonnie au bar et commanda deux verres de jus d'orange. Damon avait l'air bête de commander une boisson pour gamin mais il n'y'avait pas d'alcool, c'était mieux que rien. Après ce slow, le délégué remonta sur la petite scène pour dire que la fermeture de la boum allait bientôt se faire. Stefan et les autres vinrent rejoindre Bonnie et Damon et discutèrent. Caroline avait une grande envie de lui demander comment le slow avec Damon était mais le principal concerné était encore ici. Elle allait attendre demain, enfin tout à l'heure.

-"Hey ça vous dit de tous dormir au manoir ?" demanda Stefan à l'intention de Caroline, Tyler et Bonnie.

-"Pas de souci" répondit Caroline avec un grand sourire.

-"Je ne peux pas, Heron est encore chez moi" dit Bonnie.

-"On va le chercher" dit Damon en regardant sa petite sorcière.

-"C'est vrai ?" demanda Bonnie avec un grand sourire.

-"Ouais" répondit Damon en commençant à partir. Bonnie le suivit sous le regard des autres.

-"Bonnie est amoureuse ! " S'exclama Caroline "elle est tombé sous le charme de Damon" continua la blonde, heureuse pour son amie.

-"C'est bizarre de s'imaginer ses deux-là ensemble mais après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ce n'est pas étonnant de voir que des sentiments sont nés" dit Tyler avec un demi-sourire.

-"C'était à prévoir pour ces deux-là. Ils font toujours équipe ensemble pour nous sauver, c'est eux qui font les plans et les mettent à exécution malgré leurs disputes. Il y'a toujours eut une sorte d'attirance-répulsion. Damon à finit par avoir des sentiments pour Bonnie, ce qui veut dire qu'il la faisait sortir encore plus de ses gonds, la protégeait de loin. Il est venu la sauver et j'imagine que Bonnie à vu un autre côté de Damon." expliqua Stefan les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et regardant Bonnie et Damon partir.

-"On va voir comment cette histoire va se terminer" dit Elena avec un sourire. Elle était contente pour Damon, il méritait de trouver l'amour et surtout de vivre avec le plus longtemps possible.

-"On s'en va ?" demanda Tyler étant fatigué et voulant à tout prix un lit pour sauter dedans et fermer ses yeux.

-"Pas de souci" sourit Stefan avant de prendre la main d'Elena et de partir de la salle suivit de Caroline et Tyler.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était assise à côté de Damon qui conduisait sa voiture jusqu'à chez elle pour aller chercher Heron. Elle avait envie de lui parler de sa déclaration qu'il lui avait faite. C'était le bon moment pour en parler et savoir une fois pour toute s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il à dit. Pour elle c'était sûre, mais c'était Damon en même temps. Bonnie était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention que la voiture été devant chez elle.

-"La terre appelle Bonnie, youhouuu !" dit Damon en balançant sa main devant le visage de la jeune sorcière.

Bonnie sortit vite de ses pensées pour voir Damon avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

-"Damon il faut qu'on parle" dit Bonnie en prenant un grand bol d'air après avoir déclaré ceci. Le vampire perdit son sourire pour avoir un froncement de sourcil et les mains crispées sur le volant. Il savait qu'elle allait aborder le sujet du baiser et la déclaration. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle comptait lui dire car même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à lui, elle était une vraie tête du mule.

-"Tu sais pour l'autre fois, quand nous étions au château d'Adam et que j'étais une vraie garce. Je voulais savoir si ce que tu as dit était ..." Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de continuer car son téléphone sonnait. Elle prit son portable et pouvait voir que c'était Elena. La jeune sorcière soupirait, déçue mais elle décrocha quand même.

-"Oui?" demanda la sorcière mais aucune réponse ne vient à l'autre bout du fil. "Elena, tu es là ?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Oh, Ooops Bonnie, je suis désolée mon portable t'a appelé tout seul" s'excusa la brune.

-"Oh, ce n'est pas grave !" s'exclama Bonnie. _'Si c'est grave, j'allais dire à Damon quelque chose d'important et j'avais trouvé le courage mais maintenant je me sens bête' _pensa Bonnie voulant tuer Elena pour la première fois.

-"Je raccroche, encore désolé" dit Elena en raccrochant par la suite.

Bonnie remit son portable dans sa poche et regardait Damon qui l'avait fixé pendant toute sa conversation téléphonique avec la jeune brune.

-"Je vais chercher Heron" dit Bonnie en rougissant et en sortant rapidement de la voiture en laissant Damon seul. Le vampire avait envie de tuer Elena, lui aussi. Bonnie allait aborder un sujet sensible et il allait répondre mais non, un appel téléphonique vient tout gâcher pour rien. Bonnie aurait bien pu continuer mais elle s'était dégonflée. Encore une fois, il n'allait pas faire le premier pas pour ce sujet. Oh non ! Il l'avait dit pour la boum et finalement il est venu chercher Bonnie mais là, il fallait vraiment que Bonnie s'avance vers lui et qu'ils s'expliquent.

Finalement, Bonnie revient avec Heron qui balançait sa queue rapidement. Bonnie ouvrit la porte arrière et Heron s'installa sur le siège arrière, s'allongeant et fermant les yeux. Bonie remonta au siège avant, à côté de Damon qui démarrait la voiture. Un silence lourd s'installait dans la voiture, on entendait que les ronflements d'Heron de temps en temps. La jeune sorcière posa sa tête contre la vitre et regardait le paysage noir défiler. Elle entendit Damon soupirer mais il ne rajoutait rien. Toujours le silence, jusqu'au manoir.

-"Nous sommes arrivés ! " annonça Damon en sortant de sa voiture et en ouvrant la portière pour Heron qui sauta à l'extérieur avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée.

Bonnie sortit elle aussi de la voiture et se dirigeait vers le manoir. Elle ouvrit la porte et Heron fut le premier à s'engouffrer dans le salon. Bonnie entrait doucement mais elle sentit une main sur son poignet et une force lui intimant de ne pas bouger. La jeune femme de couleur caramel se retourna et donnait un regard confus à Damon qui exprimait un visage neutre.

-"Qu'allais-tu me dire tout à l'heure ?" demanda le vampire.

-"Rien, laisse tomber" répliqua la sorcière en voulant entrer dans le manoir mais Damon ne lâchait pas la prise qu'il avait sur elle.

-"Si, Bonnie"

-"Nan, Damon" répliqua la sorcière, agacée par le vampire.

-"Bonnie s'il te plaît" dit Damon, en implorant presque des yeux la sorcière. Presque.

Bonnie hésitait, tout à l'heure elle était remontée à bloc pour lui dire et là elle avait peur. '_La peur n'évite pas le danger, ma petite-fille' _entendit Bonnie dans sa tête. C'était ce que disaient Grams à chaque fois que Bonnie avait des incertitudes ou peur d'une chose. Elle avait raison. Quelle différence cela ferait si elle en parle aujourd'hui ou dans une semaine ? La discussion devait déjà avoir eut lieu depuis longtemps.

-"Ce que tu as dit quand nous étions au château D'Adam, me concernant" commença Bonnie regardant la poitrine de Damon. "Est-ce que c'est vrai ?" Demanda la sorcière, jouant du piano avec ses orteils.

Ca y'est, c'était dit !

Maintenant, son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude (comme il semblait le faire depuis un certain moment) avec nervosité et anxiété

-"Je t'ai dit quoi déjà ?" demanda Damon, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de taquiner la sorcière dans un moment pareil. Bonnie croyait qu'elle allait s'étrangler et voulait à se moment de libérer de la prise de Damon pour lui flanquer une gifle avec sa main droite et lui flanquer une deuxième de la main gauche.

-"Que t'étais un sale con" rétorqua Bonnie serrant la mâchoire et préparant un anévrisme pour le vampire, pour qu'il la lâche. Le vampire, voyant Bonnie se concentrer lâcha vite la main de la sorcière pour encercler sa taille et la coller contre lui.

-"Avant que tu me refiles ton anévrisme, je vais te répondre oui. C'est vrai ce que j'ai dit là-bas. Je t'aime." annonça Damon, en souriant légèrement. C'était à présent à lui d'avoir peur de ce qu'allait dire Bonnie. La jeune sorcière avait l'impression que son cœur avait explosé contre sa poitrine quand Damon lui as dit qu'il l'aimait. C'était vrai, Il l'aimait comme il avait aimé autrefois Elena. Il avait vraiment pensé ce qu'il avait dit. Une grande envie de sauter dans les bras de Damon et de l'embrasser lui prenait tout à coup. Et c'est ce que notre sorcière fit. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Damon et posa ses lèvres sur celles du vampire en étant sur la pointe des pieds. Le vampire ne s'attendait pas à une réponse pareille mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pas du tout. A la place, il répondit au baiser de Bonnie savant ce coup-ci qu'elle n'était pas sous le contrôle d'une rose mais en savant parfaitement que c'était la vraie Bonnie Bennett. Celle qui juge toujours les gens par rapport à leurs actions, puissante sorcière mais aussi une adolescente de 17 ans avec beaucoup de responsabilité. Le vampire, fut encore plus sidéré quand Bonnie entreprit d'approfondir le baiser. Il entrouvrait donc les lèvres et la langue de Bonnie commençait une petite bataille pour la dominance. Damon avait laissé faire sa petite sorcière mais il était hors de question que ce soit elle qui contrôle ce baiser. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus en prit le total contrôle, faisant gémir Bonnie de plaisir. A ce son, il cru qu'il allait défaillir tellement il était plaisant à entendre. Sachant que c'était lui qui provoquait ceci, montait son ego à bloc. Finalement, Bonnie se retira du baiser à cause du manque d'oxygène, mais elle restait près de Damon.

-"Moi aussi je crois bien que je t'aime" dit Bonnie essoufflé et tout rouge. Damon avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'était la première fois que ses sentiments amoureux étaient retournés. Et il devait dire que cela lui faisait du bien et que le bonheur voulait à tout prix prendre le dessus et emmener Bonnie dans sa chambre. Mais justement, il ne pouvait pas. C'était une prude ! Une qualité qu'il aimait bien et trouvait ça mignon !

-"Tant mieux Bonnie car je ne t'aurais pas lâché de toute façon et je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. » Bonnie fronça les sourcils mais donnait le signe à Damon qui lui permettrait de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. « Adam t'as fait respiré une rose noire qui réveillait en toi la vraie noirceur que tout le monde possède. Le seul moyen pour te sauver de l'emprise de la fleur, c'était que ton âme sœur t'embrasse. Je t'ai embrassé et tu es tombée inconsciente pour ensuite te réveiller en Bonnie normale" expliqua Damon en lui donnant un clin d'œil. La jeune sorcière sourit avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Damon.

-« Waouh, âme sœur ? A ce point là ? » Taquina la sorcière.

-« Oui, donc je suppose qu'on sera toujours coincé ensemble. Dire qu'il m'a fallu plus de 145 as pour trouver mon âme sœur. Pareil pour Stefan avec Elena » rigola le vampire avant de faire entraîner par Bonnie à l'intérieur du manoir. Le vampire ferma la porte et tout deux se dirigèrent à l'étage. Damon espérait que Bonnie allait venir avec lui dans sa chambre ou alors qu'elle allait le faire venir dans la sienne mais la jeune sorcière fit simplement un bisou de bonne nuit sur la joue de Damon et sur les lèvres du vampire. Elle donna un dernier sourire avant d'entrer dans sa chambre avec Heron qui attendait patiemment devant. Damon voulait un autre baiser mais le chien grogna.

-"Hey, Heron on va devoir se supporter tout les deux car je ne compte pas lâcher Bonnie" expliqua le vampire en souriant presque machiavéliquement.

Heron ne fit rien mais sauta sur des coussins avant de fermer les yeux. Bonnie sourit avant de murmurer une bonne nuit.

Damon sourit et se retourna pour voir Caroline avec un énorme sourire ainsi qu'Elena. Stefan avait un sourire satisfait et Tyler était neutre.

-"Quoi ?" demanda le vampire agacé qu'on le regarde comme ceci. Tyler fut le premier à avancer à regarder durement le vampire en face de lui.

-"C'est le choix de Bonnie d'être avec toi mais si tu viens à lui faire mal, ne viens pas me supplier d'arrêter la torture que tu vas endurer sous mes mains" prévient Tyler ne voulant pas que Bonnie souffre encore d'une relation amoureuse. Surtout avec Damon.

-"Et à moi" dit Caroline.

-"La nôtre aussi" dit Stefan en incluant Elena.

-"Et si c'est elle qui me brise le cœur ? Vous allez aussi la menacer de la torturer?" demanda Damon avec un demi-sourire.

-"Nan, Bonnie c'est pas grave" taquina Elena en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Damon leva les bras en l'air avant d'aller dans sa chambre et tout en se plaignant.

"Oui de tout façon, tout le monde pensera que c'est moi qui vais lui faire mal alors qu'elle aussi elle est effrayante quand elle veut. De toute façon, je sais que Bonnie c'est la chouchoute à tout le monde et que s'il arrive une couille ce sera de ma faute. Mais, moi je dis que sa va pas se passer comme ça car je ne ferais pas de bêtises car je vais la garder toujours avec moi. Et si c'est elle qui vient à faire des bêtises, je la ferais souffrir moi même mais je suis sûre qu'on ne va pas en arriver là ... Enfin j'espère. Et puis, faut faire attention à Heron, il est mesquin et intelligent ce chien. Lui aussi je vais le surveiller de près, un jour il sauve tout le monde et l'autre il me grogne dessus, je crois que ce chien n'en n'auras jamais finit de m'en faire voir de toute les couleurs. Hey, attendez, je vous ai pas dit que..." Damon s'arrêta à cause de Stefan et Caroline qui avaient dit son prénom.

-"Damon !"

-"Quoi ? " répondit l'homme en face de sa porte de chambre.

-"La ferme" dirent Tyler et Elena en même temps.

-"Après on dit que je ne parle jamais mais regarde comment je me fais traiter quand je parle et que je dis ce que je pense !" dramatisait le vampire avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et d'avoir un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est avec Bonnie qu'il va changer. Il serait une épine au pied de chacun et il serait toujours un connard arrogant auprès de Bonnie. Cela faisait parti de son charme ! N'empêche que pour une fois, il avait la fille qu'il voulait, avec un chien collant, mais il avait Bonnie. Ils s'aimaient malgré leur haine évidente au départ et regardez le résultat. Un seul mot correspondait à cet instant pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait :

-"Bonheur "

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**6 mois plus tard**

Cela faisait 6 mois que Damon et Bonnie s'étaient avoué qu'ils s'aimaient, 5 mois qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble et 1 mois que Damon avait eut le privilège de prendre l'innocence de Bonnie. Il y'avait toujours des disputes et des divergences d'opinion mais à la fin, l'un et l'autre revenaient en s'excusant, enfin beaucoup plus un certain quelqu'un. Aujourd'hui, les deux amoureux faisaient une balade avec Heron dans le parc près d'un lac. Il fallait dire aussi pendant ces 6mois, les capineries incessantes de Damon et Heron. Damon était un vrai gamin quelque fois. Heron voulait seulement jouer et il arrivait qu'il ne sente pas sa force quand il mordillait la jambe de Damon. Il ne faisait pas exprès de faire des trous dans les pantalons chers de Damon et l'autre coup il n'avait pas fait exprès de sauter sur le vampire au moment où il allait embrasser Bonnie. Cela arrivait souvent, et Bonnie rigolait à chaque fois mais Damon faisait le boudeur et courait après Heron qui s'échappait à chaque fois. Il n'utilisait jamais sa vitesse de vampire pour attraper Heron, signe qu'il jouait avec le chien malgré ses négations.

-"Damon tu peux tenir deux secondes Heron s'il te plaît ?" demanda Bonnie en donnant la laisse à Damon qui n'avait pas eut le temps de dire sa réponse qui allait être non d'ailleurs. Bonnie fouillait dans un sac après quelque chose. Ils étaient très près du lac et les canards étaient proche pour quémander du pain.

-"Tu trouves ?" demanda ennuyé Damon "Car moi je vais lâcher ce sac à puce" rajouta le vampire.

-"Deux minutes, c'est au ..." Bonnie ne termina pas sa phrase car elle avait entendu un grand plouf. Quand elle releva la tête pour voir Damon et Heron, ils n'étaient plus sur la terre ferme mais dans le lac. Heron se dirigeant vers des canards qui s'enfuyaient en nageant le plus vite possible pendant que d'autre se mettaient à voler. Bonnie souriait comme une malade jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose de rire envoyant Damon trempé et criant après Heron. Cependant, elle s'arrêta de rire en voyant qu'Heron avait sa tête sous l'eau à un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à la surface et ensuite sous l'eau. Bonne prit peur et se jeta à l'eau et nagea vers Heron. Elle tirait sur son collier et le poussait pour le mener au bord du lac. Elle le remonta ensuite sur la terre ferme. Damon la rejoint quelques minutes après. Bonnie se relevait et Damon aussi. Heron se secouait en éclaboussant tout le monde près de lui.

-"Sa va Heron ?" demanda Bonnie reprenant son calme. Le chien complètement trempé aboyait et balançait sa queue.

-"Non mais je rêve ! Tu as sauté pour le récupérer et tu lui demande s'il va bien ?" demanda Damon ahurie. Bonnie allait répliquer mais elle n'eut pas le temps car Damon continua de parler "Il m'a jeté à la baille et c'est lui qu'on sauve et qu'on demande s'il va bien. D'abord, je suis trop blessé que tu sautes pour lui, j'aurais pu me noyer !" dramatisa Damon.

-"Il allait se noyer" se défendit Bonnie en souriant.

-"Mais non un chien ça sait nager !" répondit Damon exaspéré.

-"Ah bon ?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Oui" répondit Damon toujours agacé.

Heron aboyait toujours et vint vers Damon mais le vampire se recula.

-"Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches le sac à puce, je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès." dit Damon toujours énervé. Bonnie savait qu'Heron allait continuer à avoir des réprimandes de Damon donc elle entreprit de dire.

-"Tu sais que tu es hyper sexy quand tu es mouillé" dit-elle la voix séduisante.

-"Qui ? Heron ou moi ?" demanda le vampire. Bonnie croyait qu'elle allait tomber par terre en entendant ceci.

-"Toi sombre idiot !" réprimanda Bonnie en roulant les yeux en l'air. Damon sourit et prit Bonnie par la taille avant de l'embrasser profondément.

-"Tu sais que tu es sexy toi aussi?" demanda Damon la voix séduisante et adorant le corps de Bonnie, mouillé collé au sien tout aussi mouillé.

-"Oui" dit Bonnie en rougissant et en se vantant. "Je te laisse dix minutes avec Heron, car j'ai un coup de fil à passer" dit vite Bonnie en se retirant rapidement du vampire et en courant à une vingtaine de mètre avant d'appeler son père.

Damon soupira mais reprit la laisse d'Heron.

-"Tu n'es qu'un sale cabot, emmerdeur" râla Damon en marchant avec Heron vers Bonnie. Cependant, il dût s'arrêter car Heron tournait sur lui même et semblait faire des besoins assez importants. Damon soupira mais laissa faire le labrador noir. Une fois finit, ils reprirent tout deux la marche vers Bonnie qui était à 5 mètres à peine d'eux mais une voix arrêta Damon et Heron.

-"Monsieur, votre chien à fait ses besoins par terre et vous devez ramassez ces excréments" dit un homme. Damon se retourna pour voir un agent de police les bras croisé contre sa poitrine l'air autoritaire. Damon regardait Heron et les excréments avant de crisper son nez de dégout. Il n'allait tout de même pas ramasser un excrément assez liquide ! Ni un excrément tout court d'ailleurs.

-"Désolé ce n'est pas mon chien on m'a demandé de le garder un temps" répondit Damon avant de faire demi-tour mais la voix de l'agent l'arrêta encore une fois.

-"Oui mais il à fait ses besoins sur la voix publique et vous devez ramasser, sinon vous devez payer une amende en plus de ramasser la déjection canine" informa le policer ne lâchant pas l'affaire. Damon fixait bien le policier et s'approcha de lui avec Heron.

-"Ce chien est à ma copine, c'est celle qui téléphone là-bas" dit Damon en pointant du doigt sans même regarder "elle va le ramasser" rajouta le vampire.

-"Désolé mais il n'y'a personne" dit l'agent de police. Damon se retourna pour voir de loin Bonnie à l'entrée du parc. _'Oh la peste !'_ pensa le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

-"Elle va revenir ! " dit Damon la voix dure.

-"Ecoutez, si dans les cinq prochaines minutes, ce n'est toujours pas ramassé, je vous colle une amende c'est clair. Ce cabot est dans vos mains et vous devez ramassez." s'énerva l'agent de police. Damon était à deux doigts d'étrangler l'agent de police et lui enlever le sourire satisfait qu'il avait sur le visage. Il allait le faire mais le visage de l'agent devint dur et se baissa sans que Damon fasse quelque chose. Damon baissa la tête à son tour avant de sourire comme un dingue. En effet, Heron faisait pipi sur la jambe de l'agent de police.

-"Cette fois ça suffit ! Vous me payer 200 euros d'amende" hurla le policier en écrivant déjà sur son papier.

-"Il déteste qu'on le traite de cabot" dit de manière suffisante Damon.

-"Continuez comme ça et je monte l'amende pour vous" répliqua le policer qui se mit à crier la seconde suivante à cause d'Heron qui mordit les fesses de l'agent.

-"Garde à vue et piqure pour ce chien dangereux." hurla l'agent en ayant des larmes dans ses yeux.

-"On se barre" dit Damon en courant avec Heron suivit difficilement par le policier. Damon et Heron se mirent à courir plus vite et finirent par semer le policier. 5 minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc et ils retrouvèrent Bonnie qui rigolait.

-"Toi là" dit Damon en pointant son doigt vers Bonnie "tu as fait exprès de t'éloigner pour pas ramasser la merde de TON chien" accusa Damon.

-"Désolé mais c'était trop drôle" rigolait Bonnie.

-"Tu vas me le payer en nature ce soir, demain matin et demain soir et ce pendant une durée vachement indéterminée" dit Damon en prenant un air de tyran.

-"Oh non ! Surtout pas ça" se plaignit Bonnie scandalisé. Faussement scandalisé. Damon, s'approcha de Bonnie pour l'embrasser langoureusement mais Heron lui sauta dessus et le vampire tomba par terre avec le labrador noir au dessus. Heron le faisait exprès et Damon le savait. Bonnie le savait aussi mais elle était plutôt amusée par la réaction de son petit trésor. Sans Heron sa vie aurait été différente, elle serait aux prises avec un puissant sorcier et personne n'aurait pu la retrouver. Damon serait probablement mort au royaume des ténèbres. C'était son héro avec Damon. Ils étaient tout les deux des héros. Damon pensait le même du chien mais jamais il ne l'avouerait, sauf les jours ou il avait un petit coup dans le nez et prenait Heron pour son confident. Certaine chose avec Damon ne changeront jamais. Mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle, Bonnie Bennett, de tout son être, tout comme elle et qu'il adorait Heron. Eh oui ! Même si Là, il avait un discours qui faisait plutôt rire Bonnie

-"Toi le sac à puce, je vais t'en faire baver. Si tu continues tes bêtises, à me trouer mes pantalons, déchirer mes chemises, me sauter dessus et me mettre dans la flotte, cela va mal se passer pour toi. Tu veux savoir ce que je vais te faire ?" demanda le vampire toujours en dessous d'Heron qui le regardait avec sa langue dépassant et la queue qui se balançait "Je vais t'abandonner sur une aire d'autoroute et je partirais tout seul avec Bonnie. Tu ne seras jamais capable de nous retrouver et tu seras avec des gens bizarre qui se serviront de toi pour regrouper des moutons. Non, non,non tu serais encore capable de nous retrouver avec ton flair et ton intelligence. Non, je vais plutôt appeler la SPA et tu seras dans une cage à attendre qu'on vienne te chercher toi et tes copains les autres chiens." expliqua Damon avec un sourire suffisant. Bonnie leva les yeux en l'air car ce n'était pas la première fois que Damon faisait les menaces là à Heron. Bonnie et Heron savait parfaitement que Damon en serait incapable. "Tu verras, sac à puce je ne plaisante pas moi" continua le vampire avant de se faire attaquer à coup de langue baveuse sur le visage par Heron. Le vampire se débattait légèrement mais finit par sourire et gratouiller les oreilles d'Heron.

Bonnie souriait à cette vue et savait qu'Heron savait que Damon ne ferait jamais ceci et que le vampire savait que Bonnie et Heron savaient qu'il ne mettrait jamais ses menaces à exécution. Car les trois là s'aiment et s'aimeraient toujours. Hors de question à Heron de quitter ce monde. Car si Bonnie viendrait à être un vampire, elle ne pourrait pas supporter la perte d'Heron car pour elle c'était plus qu'un chien. Damon, serait tout aussi triste si Heron viendrait à partir de se monde.

La magie allait l'aider à le préserver pour toujours.

Ils resteront à trois, continuant à se chamailler et à s'aimer, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

Heron finit par laisser Damon se relever. Bonnie prit la laisse de son chien et commença à marcher toujours avec un sourire sur le visage. Damon qui enlevait le sable et la poussière de sa veste, finit par rejoindre Bonnie et tendit la main à la sorcière qui était étonné. Damon n'était pas le genre à donner la main en publique. C'est donc avec plaisir que Bonnie mit sa main dans celle de Damon qui se pencha pour embrasser furtivement les lèvres de sa petite sorcière pendant qu'Heron regardait en balançant sa queue.

Un peu plus loin, Caroline qui était elle aussi dans le parc avec Tyler, sortit l'appareil photo professionnelle que Tyler possédait et zooma vers le trio. En un clic, la photo fut prise.

-« Waouh, cette photo est magnifique ! « S'exclama Caroline en souriant. « Ces deux-là se sont enfin trouvé avec la grande boule de poil Heron » plaisanta la blonde

-« Damon et Bonnie ? » demanda Stefan derrière en tenant quelque chose dans sa main.

Caroline et Tyler se retournèrent pour saluer le vampire. Caroline se dirigea vite vers Stefan pour voir qu'il tenait une laisse de chien dans la main et qu'au bout de cette laisse se trouvait un labrador marron de la même carrure qu'Heron. Stefan sourit et caressa la tête du chien.

-« Je vous présente Heaven, il à le même âge qu'Heron » présenta fier Stefan. « Il était maltraité et j'ai décidé de la prendre avec moi. Elena est plus que d'accord ! »

-« Il est trop mignon ! » s'extasia Caroline.

-« Bon, je vais la présenter à Heron, j'espère qu'ils vont bien s'entendre, ils pourront devenir copain quand je garderais Heron ou quand Bonnie gardera Heaven! » expliqua Stefan en regardant Bonnie, Damon et Heron s'éloigner de plus en plus.

-« C'est une bonne idée ! « dit Tyler « il à besoin d'affection en plus, il m'a l'air craintif »

-« Oui c'est vraie, il est un peu sournois comme chien, il à tendance à mordre les têtes qu'il n'aime pas ! « Dit Stefan avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Je crois que Damon aura deux chiens sur son dos » rigola Stefan en imaginant la scène. « Bon, je vais vite les voir » dit le vampire en partant avec Heaven. Caroline sourit avant de se retourner vivement vers Tyler.

-« Quoi ? » demanda l'hybride aux yeux ténébreux.

-« Tyler, je veux un chien ! » dit la blonde avec des yeux malicieux et brillant.

-« Non ! « répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme.

Pourtant, deux heures plus tard, il se retrouvait avec Caroline dans le parc, tenant dans sa main une laisse et au bout un beau labrador de couleur sable.

Devinez quel âge il avait ?

Oui, oui, il avait le même âge qu'Heron et Heaven. Ce chien un peu foufou était au refuge car ses maîtres étaient morts d'un accident de bus ! Ce joli labrador répondait au nom de Hope. En fin de soirée, il y'avait un dîner au manoir des Salvatore. Heron avait fait la connaissance de Heaven et Hope et les trois chiens s'entendaient à merveilles. Surtout pour faire de la vie d'un certain vampire un enfer marrant !

-« Heron et ses copains ! « grogna Damon en courant après les trois chiens dans la maison qui fuyaient un peu partout mais Damon suivait surtout le maître des plans 'Emmerder Damon' c'est-à-dire Heron lui-même. « Je vais t'avoir le premier et ensuite c'est Heaven et Hope. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! » Se reprit le vampire « Je vais t'avoir sac à puce et ensuite ce sera le tour de boule de poils et pour finir du petit sablé » menaça le vampire sous les regards et les rire de tout le monde. « Bonnie dis quelque chose ! » s'exclama Damon outrée. Bonnie rigola avant de dire.

-« Je t'aime Damon ! «

Le vampire sourit tout en courant après les chiens.

-« Je t'aime aussi Bon-Bon ».

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voila pour la fin de cette histoire. J'étais très heureuse d'avoir eut des lectrices comme vous et d'avoir publié cette histoire, même de l'écrire ! Au début Heron ne devait pas avoir aussi important mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas ! En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous à plu et que ce chapitre final aussi. Pour moi, l'histoire se devait d'être finit avec Bonnie, Damon et Heron. Tout en incluant Damon et Heron qui se chamaillent. Mais en fait, je viens de changer la fin en rajoutant une scène avec Stefan qui prend un chien et Caroline aussi. Puis les deux chiens s'allient avec Heron pour emmerder Damon lol. Juste un petit délire qui m'est passé par la tête. Laissez-moi votre commentaire final sur cette histoire ! Je serais trop ravie de lire ce que vous en avez pensé (Si c'est gentil ! c'est sur que je ne vais pas exploser de joie si on me dit que c'était nul. Puis même je ne pense pas que quelqu'un aurait tout lu si c'était nul lol) **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivit, pour les reviews, l'histoire en favoris et les alerts ! **

**Bonne journée à tous et à très bientôt pour le mini-Bamon et l'histoire Kennett. **

**(^-^)**


End file.
